Cold Heart, Warm Soul
by Bold Execution
Summary: You find yourself alone in the wilderness of Arendelle with almost no memory of your past. You stumble across a platinum blonde woman who you almost immediately fall in love with. Perhaps she can help you discover the secrets of your past, and maybe you can show her love. Elsa X reader (male) Rated M for depictions of violence and potential love scenes
1. A Chance Meeting

**Hey guys!**

**Just a quick note from yours truly.**

**This is my first fanfic ever so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, if I did I wouldn't be bothering with college! **

Cold Heart, Warm Soul

(h/c)= Hair color

* * *

The cold air sends a chill down your spine as you glance up at the clear night sky, a beautiful aurora lighting up the dark. In the corner of your eye the magnificent north mountain lies still in the night. Taking a moment to glance at the mountain you notice the soft snowfall continuously falling on the ground.

'How odd...' you think to yourself as you take a few steps forward feeling the fresh snow crunch under your heel.

Even with your limited knowledge of the kingdom of Arendelle you know that snowfall doesn't usually happen until the end of October. Peculiar considering that the date, as you last recall, was mid-august just a couple months after the thaw. The initial revelation of Queen Elsa's power quickly spread across the continent and has since become a great tale of betrayal, fear, and a sacred bond between sisters that could never be broken. When word of the Queen's abilities reached the four corners of the earth, many kingdoms met this news with amazement and some with disbelief. However, many nations were also in fear of just how powerful Queen Elsa really was.

The winds began to howl, blowing around your (h/c) hair. Shrugging of the cold, you reach for your hood and pull it up and over your head in an attempt to stave off the wind slightly wincing as you graze the back of your head. You don't quite remember how you received the bump on your head but all you know is that it hurts. You check to see your sword still by your side.

Moving slightly forward, the winds die down for a brief moment allowing you to hear the sound of crying. With the moon providing ample illumination, you begin to make your way towards the sound. You move through the surrounding trees and come to a small clearing. In the center you find the most beautiful woman you have ever laid your eyes upon kneeling down in the snow. Gorgeous platinum blonde hair, slender frame, and the most lovely face with a certain regal quality, all complimented by a black and teal dress.

You take a step forward, the sound of crushed snowflakes filling the air. The woman jumps at the sound taking a defensive stance. The winds begin to pickup again feeling colder than they were a few moments ago.

"Whoa, whoa, easy," you begin to say as you raise your hands hoping to defuse the situation. "I'm not trying to hurt you..."

Looking at you with disbelief she maintains her ground, tears staining her cheeks. The wind becoming more fierce as you struggle to stay standing.

"I just want to know why you're out here all alone crying!" You call out still trying to avoid conflict.

The woman looks ready to attack but she suddenly falls to her knees and begins to sob as the wind begins to calm slightly. As she falls you race over to her side and crouch down to meet her.

"Hey now, it's all right." You softly say. Feeling a bit bold, you lay a hand on her back hoping to provide some comfort. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

She continues to sob. As your hand gently strokes her back you feel her cold skin through her thin dress. You unclasp your cloak and drape it across her back.

"It's all right, I'm here to help." You say, causing her to look up at you. The first thing that stands out about her face is her stunning blue eyes. 'Wow...' you think. If the moon was a bit brighter she would have probably noticed the tinge of red across your cheeks.

"Please," she begins to say. "I don't want to hurt you. Just leave." she struggles to speak through her tears. She looks back to the ground.

"Trust me. I'm a lot tougher than I look." you begin as you stroke her back once more failing to understand what she means. "I'm not sure what's wrong, but I can't just leave knowing someone as beautiful as you is in such pain."

She looks up into your eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?"

You gaze back into her eyes, nothing but truth in yours. "You don't. The only thing I can give you is my word."

She looks away, tears already forming in her eyes.

"But I promise,"you begin as you flash her a warm smile. "that I wont let anything happen to you."

She looks up again into your eyes, the crying subsiding. The wind around you comes to an abrupt stop.

"I-I was angry and afraid." she says her voice barely above a whisper. "I lost control. Innocent people were almost hurt." she explains.

"What do you mean?" you ask, unsure of what to say.

"My emotions!" she says as she chokes back a sob. "I wish I never had them! If I didn't then maybe those people wouldn't see me as a witch. Maybe my sister would have never been hurt..."

A witch? Sister? This woman couldn't be... Could she?

"Listen, I know that emotions can be painful and scary, but that's all apart of being human." She slightly cringes when you mention the word 'Human'. "You have to realize that we can't always be the perfect people that everyone wants us to be."

She looks into your eyes as if staring into your very soul. Her blue eyes shine radiantly in the moonlight.

You gently wipe a frozen tear from her cheek. "The question you should ask yourself is; How are you going to prove them wrong?" you give her that same warm smile as she stares back at you mouth agape.

'Who is this man? Why go out of his way to comfort me?' she thinks to herself.

"Now come on," You stand up and offer her a hand. "We should probably get out of this cold."

Hesitating slightly, she begins to reach for your hand.

"Please forgive me for asking, but who are you? And why comfort me of all people?" beginning to see her open up your smile widens.

"My name is-" you begin to say but are interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering the clearing.

"Well, well what do we have here?" says a large burly man brandishing a rather large hammer over his shoulder .

A few more men enter the clearing, each of them holding a short sword or crossbow. 'Bandits.' you deduce.

"Clarence, is that the witch?" one of them speaks up pointing toward the woman still on the ground.

"I believe it is. The duke will pay us a hefty sum for her head!" the Large man now identified as Clarence states. He then gestures toward you, a large grin on his face. "You there! Lad! Do us a service and bring that evil harlot over here!"

You look back and forth between the woman and the men. Help her? Or hand her over? You make your choice and draw your sword.

"I don't know who you are, but know this. You will not come near her!" You take a defensive stance daring any of them to come close. You flash the woman a quick smile. "Everything will be alright."

Clarence sighs in disappointment. "If that's how its gonna be... GET HIM BOYS!"

Four of the smaller men charge forward. By the time they take two steps your instincts take over. You swiftly sidestep the man who comes closest to you dragging your blade across his gut. The second man tries to bring his blade down but you parry his strike and throw him off balance. Seizing this opportunity you strike fast and plunge your sword in his sternum. The third man aims his crossbow at your heart, but you prove two quick for him. You dash in front of him and deliver a fierce blow with the hilt of your sword and relieve him of his crossbow. As he staggers back you quickly slice at his throat and you aim your newly acquired crossbow at another man's chest and fire. The fifth and final man moves up to you and readies an overhead swing. Noticing this you throw the empty crossbow at his chest interrupting his strike giving ample time for you to finish him with a powerful slash across his exposed gut. All of Clarence's cronies, dead or dying in a matter of six seconds. As you scan the area for Clarence you fail to notice him sneaking up from behind you.

"WATCH OUT!" you hear coming from the blonde woman.

You turn your head and begin to dodge but it is too late. You manage to avoid a strike aimed for your head but Clarence's dagger plunges into your left shoulder. You cry out in pain and stumble to the snowy ground blood beginning to seep from the hole in your shoulder. As you lay bleeding, Clarence steps up and readies his hammer to crush your head. With a sinister grin he swings his hammer down. Before the blow can be struck a frigid blast strikes him in the chest sending him back several feet into a tree knocking him out instantly.

'Ice?' you think as your vision begins to fade due to blood loss. The blonde woman races to your side.

"Just hold on!" she yells as she begins to freeze your shoulder trying to stop the blood loss.

"My Queen? Where are you?" distant voices accompanied by the sound of horse hoofs draws near. "Captain! I've found her!"

The woman looks toward the voices.

"Captain!" she calls out with sight relief in her voice. "Quickly! This man needs a doctor!" She glances back down as the darkness around your vision slowly starts to grow. "You said it yourself; Everything will be alright!" she says as tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"And what about him?" you hear a gruff, unseen male voice say, referring to the incapacitated Clarence.

"Arrest him and throw him in the dungeon." you hear anger in the woman's voice.

"As you command, Queen Elsa."

Your mouth widens as you hear the name. 'Queen Elsa...'

Queen Elsa looks down at you. Her voice softens yet still carries concern, "We're going to get help. Just stay alive."

You black out. The last word Queen Elsa said echoing in your mind: _Alive._

* * *

**And that's a wrap on chapter one!**

**What do you guys think?**

**What'd I do wrong? What'd I do right?**

**Think I should change the rating?**

**I, for one, kinda felt like I wrote Elsa a little OOC...**

**Anyways, Hope you guys liked it and as always, thanks for the feedback!**


	2. Pieces of The Past

**Hey guys!**

**Welcome to another installment of 'Cold heart, Warm Soul'**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In some crazy parallel universe I might own 'Frozen', but alas in this universe I don't (sad face)**

Chapter 2: Pieces of The Past

(y/n) = Your name

_Alive..._

The last word that Queen Elsa spoke to you still lingers in your head as you lay unconscious. The word echoes throughout the endless sea of darkness clouding your mind.

_Alive..._

The word resonates and pulses once more and you start to find fragments of your scattered past begin to surface. As the word continues make waves I your head, you find more and more pieces of the past begin to rise up out of the darkness. Visions of your childhood, memories of an old flame, and Glimpses of your time in the military start to slowly come together. One memory in particular is affected by this word. The pieces are starting to come together like a puzzle.

_Alive...?_

* * *

_The memories begin to form a image._

_You find yourself in some sort of council chambers. People on all sides appear to be arguing about some matter. You find yourself looking around noticing that some members you are unable to make out and others appear as clear as water. The words they speak make no sense. You are unable to understand what most of them are saying. In time your mind begins to clear and focus in on one voice._

"_hatW fi hes anc frzee vroe het erinte nentticon?" At first their words are jumbled and incoherent but begins to clear gradually. "I tond ees how ew nac peek siht kingdom alive!" The memory comes to focus and reveals that the voice belongs to and older gentleman with a scruffy grey beard and a balding head._

_Another voice speaks up, "And just what do you propose we do then Krum? March our armies to Arendelle and sack the place? What would our allies think about us attacking a kingdom for no reason?" _

"_No reason?! If the rumors of her power are true, then attacking Arendelle is the only way to ensure our survival! If the other nations fail to see that, then to hell with them!" Krum's words bring the council to an uproar. As the council grows louder, a figure to your right stands up._

"_Enough!" the voice booms to the right of you. The council chambers fall silent. You turn to see a man adorned in a red and gray sur-coat. Atop the sur-coat was a robe made of the finest materials. Above his head you notice a thin, golden crown. The man's face is lightly obscured by shadow but you are able to make out his dark brown hair. Clearly this man was of royal blood._

"_While I appreciate your passion in this matter," The figure turns to address Krum. "we cannot simply invade a peaceful kingdom with no warrant."_

"_But King-" _

"_We Are not attacking," the king says his voice growing more stern. "end of story." _

_Krum slumps into his chair._

_The king moves to address the entire council. "There must be a peaceful way to resolve this."_

_The council begins to murmur. One man speaks up._

"_Could she maybe be an ally?" across from him a woman adds to his proposal._

"_Perhaps we could send a political envoy or ambassador to get Arendelle yo our side!" With this the council nods and murmur in agreement._

_Pondering this proposal, the king looks over to you. Deep in thought, he strokes his chin the prospect of this idea growing more and more appealing. "That is not a bad idea at all..."_

_The king raises his voice. "This meeting is adjourned for now!"_

_As the council rises and file out of the chamber, the king gestures toward you as you turn to face him._

"_I want to speak to you in my study about this matter. I believe we have just found our way to keep the kingdom alive..."_

_The memory fades out._

* * *

You awake to find yourself in an unfamiliar room. You try to lean up against the headboard but are halted by an intense pain shooting through your shoulder.

"Gaaahh!" you look down to your shoulder and find it wrapped in gauze. With a sigh, you let your head fall back into your pillow.

"You shouldn't move too much. You may re-open the wound." a voice to your left says.

Turning your head you see a large woman who appears to be in her forties wearing a green maid's dress cleaning the floor. She looks at you with a slight blush noticing your bare chest.

"I'll keep that in mind..." you say under your breath as you stare at the ceiling. As the woman returns to sweeping the floor you take a moment and begin to remember the night that led you to your current state. Wandering through the trees and snow, comforting a beautiful woman, and fighting off bandits are the most prominent memories. You gaze at your shoulder and begin to remember a large man, wielding a hammer, driving a dagger into your shoulder. Last you recall he was poised for a killing blow until that woman saved you. Of course! That woman was Queen Elsa! You remember her kneeling over you desperately trying to help you.

'Well I'm not dead.' you think to yourself. You look over to the woman in green 'Then I must be in...'

"Excuse me, miss-"

"Gerda." she interrupts you, a soft smile on her face.

Smiling back you continue, "Gerda. Where exactly am I?"

"Arendelle Castle, the queen brought you in here last night." She walks over to your bed and begins to dust a chair as if preparing it for someone.

"Would you happen to know how long I was out?" you ask politely.

"Well, Queen Elsa arrived here with you around midnight and it's already past midday, so close to thirteen hours if my math is right." She starts to walk towards the door. "If you'll excuse me, someone wanted to be alerted as soon as you woke up." With that Gerda leaves the room.

Taking the advantage of the time before she returns, you look around the room and examine it more closely. To the left of your bed you notice a small end table, on top of it are various medical supplies. Gauze, scissors, and bloodied rags are among some of the things. Looking to the left you let a sigh of relief as you see all of your gear and clothes as well as your sword resting on it. Oddly though, the one thing missing from the pile of gear is your cloak. As you try to remember what happened to it the door clicks open revealing the ever beautiful Queen Elsa. You can see her mention something to Gerda before she closes the door behind her.

You feel yourself slightly blush as she approaches. Being all alone in a room with a gorgeous woman as you lay there with no shirt on would certainly cause any man to blush. She moves to sit in the chair beside you. The queen also appears to have a faint tinge of red in her cheeks apparently noticing your exposed chest.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, her eyes meeting yours. Not wanting her to worry, you fumble for a response.

"I'm feeling well Quee-"

"Just Elsa, is fine." sensing your deception she puts her hand on your forearm a stern look on her face. "And be honest with me, How are you really feeling?" Sensing the concern in her voice you smile.

"To be honest, the bandages are kind of itchy." you joke, bringing a small grin to her face. "But otherwise I feel fine if I don't put any pressure on it." She looks down at your bandaged shoulder. To help ease her mind you reach across your body and take her hand. "Hey, don't worry about it, okay?"

She looks away from your shoulder and pulls her hand back. "How can you say that? If you hadn't been there then you wouldn't have been hurt."

"True." as you say this Elsa looks into your eyes. "But If I hadn't been there, then you might have been hurt. And that's just something I can't in good conscience live with." The corners of your mouth turn up into the same warm smile that you comforted her with last night.

As you look into each others eyes you see Elsa match your smile with one of her own. For the brief time you've known her this is the first time you've seen Elsa genuinely smile.

'Absolutely beautiful.' you think. You can practically feel all of your blood rushing to your cheeks. The palms of your hands begin to feel sweaty. 'Maybe I am dead. A woman as gorgeous and kind as Elsa can only be found in heaven.'

Your train of thought is broken as you hear the door open again. You look towards the door to see Gerda entering with a tray of food. Carrying it over to the end table she clears away the rags and bandages and sets the tray down. Before she can begin serving you, Elsa speaks up.

"Thank you Gerda, I can handle it from here."

"Yes Milady." Gerda bows and Begins to walk towards the door.

"Gerda!" you call out just as she reaches the door. "thank you."

She flashes a smile and gives a small curtsy before she closes the door, leaving you alone with the beautiful snow queen once more.

"It's been well over twelve hours," Elsa says turning her attention back to you. "You need to eat something."

Elsa reaches toward the end table and removes the tray cover revealing a steaming bowl of soup.

Knowing that there was no way you could convince her otherwise, you try to pick your back up and rest against the headboard taking care not to hit the bump on your head against it.

Biting through the pain in your shoulder you manage to succeed, but not before Elsa catches the look of hurt on your face. Elsa's smile falls into a frown. Before she can speak, you stop her.

"Trust me I'm fine," you say giving a reassuring grin. "I'm tougher than I look, remember?"

She begins to smile again causing your own grin to grow wider. Elsa takes the bowl of soup and gently hands it to you. As you take the bowl in both hands you didn't expect the bowl to be so hot.

"Ow!" You say pulling your right hand back while still holding the bowl in your left trying not to spill it.

"Something wrong?" Elsa asks, a look of concern dawning on her face.

"Just a little hot is all." you reply with a sheepish grin.

"Here allow me," Elsa's hand begins to glow a faint blue as she touches the rim of the bowl, cooling it almost instantly. You stare In amazement as she does this, seeing her magic with out the cost of being mortally wounded.

"That's really incredible..." you tell her as you reach for a spoon on the tray.

"Yes, well it has its ups and downs," she begins to say as she reaches for the spoon also causing your fingers to graze hers. You quickly pull your hand back as does Elsa. You try to hide your glowing cheeks.

"Sorry,"

"It's quite alright."

Reaching for the spoon you notice Elsa looking away attempting (and failing miserably) to hide her own flushed face.

'Cute..' You think as you begin to eat.

Her blush receding, she turns to back to you. "You know, I still never learned your name..."

Looking into her stunning blue eyes you reply, "(y/n)."

"Well, (y/n) there's another thing I've been meaning to ask you."

Swallowing a mouthful of broth, you look at her, curiosity in your eyes. "All right, ask away."

"What exactly were you doing out in the forest when you found me?"

You pause for a moment to think about how to answer that question. You try and try again to remember but you find yourself unable to do so. The bump on the back of your head begins to throb. You begin to recall that vision you had while you were unconscious, but it doesn't explain what you were doing in the woods last evening. Elsa casts a worrisome look towards you.

Struggling for an answer you can't seem to find, you only manage three words:

"I Don't remember..."

* * *

**Whew! And thus another chapter is wrapped up**

**Big thanks to all everyone who took the time to read this story, I hope you're enjoying it so far**

**I gots a lot of stuff planned for you and Elsa so stay tuned!**

**Feel free to leave a comment about how I did or if you just wanted to ask some questions about the story. **

**Additionally: while I do have some major plans I want to stick to, I do essentially try to put !You! Into the story, so if you got any suggestions about what you want to see happen, please feel free to let me know and I'll see if I can make it happen! **

**Okay til next time, Bye guys! **


	3. To Close the Rift

**Hello! **

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of 'Cold heart, Warm Soul'**

**Big Thanks for the feedback, your comments are greatly appreciated!**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My cousin owns a DVD copy of 'Frozen', does that count? No? I don't own 'Frozen' then.**

* * *

Chapter 3: To Close the Rift

"Well, I imagine it would be difficult considering what happened." Elsa states trying to ease your mind.

"It's not that its difficult to remember its just that..." You pause still trying to find a proper way to explain your situation to Elsa. Your mind immediately thinks to the vision you had in your state of unconsciousness. You try to grasp some idea as to why you can remember that specific memory but not what you were doing in the forest. You fail to find an answer, and you turn your head to face Elsa. "Whenever I try to think about whatever I was doing in the forest the only thing that comes to mind is... nothing."

Looking at you with a slight frown, she softly rests her hand on your shoulder. Not even flinching at the contact, you look at her with eyes filled with confusion. You don't even know what to do now. Your gaze shifts away from the snow queen's eyes, as you once again scan your mind, hoping to find even a sliver of information. "I don't even know where to start."

Sensing your frustration, Elsa looks to with a comforting smile and begins to speak up. "Well let's start at the beginning. What can you remember?"

Meeting her eyes once more you begin to recall, or at least try to recall, some aspects of your mysterious life."I can remember growing up on the streets in some place warmer than Arendelle. Somewhere east I think." You struggle to say, having trouble trying to remember the name of the city.

Elsa smiles and takes your hand. "I think we might be getting somewhere. Tell me more, do you remember your family? Your mother? Father?" Elsa asks seeming to be excited at learning more about you.

Blushing slightly at the warmth of Elsa's hand you try to remember more about yourself.

"I can remember…. Other kids. I used to play with them." Next to you Elsa is grinning with delight. Smiling back you continue. "Me and the other kids were all in one place. I can remember... an orphanage."

Upon hearing this Elsa's Grin drops into a small frown. Knowing the pain of losing her parents she looks away from you afraid she might have hurt you. "I-I'm sorry" she stutters.

"No, please don't do that," you say holding on to her hand tighter so she can't pull away. "Elsa, its okay.

It really wasn't all that bad."

"What do you mean?" she asks, turning back toward you.

"Well I had the other kids to play with, and the caretakers were kind and caring." you say with a smile. "Please don't beat yourself up over my past."

Accepting this answer, Elsa tightens her grip around your hand once more, the look of hurt replaced with a kind look of compassion. "Were you ever adopted?"

You ponder for a moment before replying. "No, but I did join the Kings army as soon as I was able, so was never really alone. In fact I think I can remember getting tossed around like a rag doll during training." Elsa covers her mouth stifling a giggle.

"The Kings Army?" she asks. "Do you remember which King?" Elsa asks, hoping to use her political knowledge to help you unearth your mysterious past.

"I'm afraid not, sorry" you say with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, don't be. I was just wondering." Elsa says, excitement returning to her voice. "So what was your time in the army like?"

"Well... Its still a bit hazy, but I can remember fighting rebels in a few skirmishes. I think I served for about..." You pause letting Elsa's hand fall out of your own. You stare off into space as your mind begins to race, desperately trying to find the missing memories. You continue to struggle but find only a rift. A few moments pass and you, so deep in thought, forget to notice Elsa's worried frown growing on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asks, concern seeping into her voice.

"That's it... I can't remember anything after that point." You mind begin to calm down, giving up on trying to find even a small clue to figuring out what happened between enlisting and meeting Elsa.

"Hey," you look back towards Elsa, her eyes showing signs of kindness. "Everything's gonna be alright, you said it yourself, remember?"

That same warm smile returns to your face. "Well those weren't my exact words, but yeah I guess I did." Elsa giggles a bit making your smile widen. "Besides, I'm sure that it'll come back to me in time."

"And I'll be here when ever it does." Your eyes widen at this. Elsa would be willing to wait for your memory to return? Despite just meeting her yesterday evening, you find yourself falling in love more and more every second you're round her.

"Go back to the beginning, I want to know more about your childhood."

Giving her a playful grin you start to remember bits and pieces of your childhood. "Well I do remember getting into quite a bit of trouble around town..."

* * *

For the next few hours You share with Elsa almost everything you can remember and in return Elsa shares some of her stories as well. Caught up in all the laughter and amazement of each others' stories, you both fail to notice that the sun, once high in the sky, is now almost completely under the horizon.

"And they didn't give you a dishonorable discharge for that?" Elsa asks barely containing her laughter.

"I told them that I had nothing to do with the elephant droppings and that a man with no clothes on ran straight for the coast!" Elsa bursts out in a fit of laughter.

Just then the door of your room opens revealing Gerda a smile on her face seeing the queen laughing so hard. Resisting the urge to leave you two to your fun she speaks up. "Excuse me milady, but you must get your rest. The council meeting you scheduled is In the morning."

Getting up with a sigh, Elsa looks back to you, a slight pout on her face. "Well I could always just reschedule it..."

Laughing bit you smile back at Elsa "No, no, you do have a kingdom to run. I just hope you can find some time from your busy schedule to see a peasant like me." You say dramatically putting your fore arm against your forehead.

"Well I can do better than that," she says laughing in between words. "you should get some rest too. After all, we both have busy days ahead of us."

"We? Don't tell me your going to force me to sit through your meetings?" you ask jokingly.

"Ha! I should remember that just in case someone needs to be tortured." she jokes, her laughter subsiding as she walks toward the door. "I'll have your tour guide come pick you up in the morning." Before exiting the room she turns back to you. "I hope you like chocolate. Good night!"

"Sweet Dreams, hopefully with me in them!" you tease, sticking your tongue out at her.

Smiling at you one last time, she turns away and shuts the door.

You lay back in the bed thinking about everything that happened today. You grew so close to each other in such a small matter of time. You don't know why but you feel so comfortable around her. Like you can talk about anything. Even with your fractured memory, Elsa the snow queen is easily the kindest and most caring person you've ever met.

'Is this what true love is?' frowning your mind shifts to a different train of thought. 'No, this is what friends do...really good frends.'

"Only in fairy tales" you say aloud to yourself. You realize however, that she is one friend that you couldn't stand losing.

'I wonder what she meant when she said tour guide.' you think as you find your eyelids grow heavy.

Before you drift off to sleep you wonder aloud one more thought: "Huh... I still never figured out what happened to my cloak...zzzzz"

* * *

Out side the door Elsa, walks down the corridor alone and in thought about what she has heard today. As she rounds the corner she bumps into a very energetic and bubbly princess Anna and an adorable little man made of snow.

"Hey Elsa! Just the queen I was wanting to see!" Anna exclaims loudly.

"Anna! Keep your voice down! People are trying to sleep!" Elsa states looking back around the corner at your door, hoping Anna's out burst didn't wake you.

The little snowman by Anna's side stares at Elsa with a strange look. "That wouldn't wake anyone. If you want to wake someone you have to do it like this," The snowman inhales a large gust of air.

Just as he was going to exhale, and probably wake the entire castle, Elsa snaps his mouth shut with her hand, which unfortunately sends is head flying back a few meters. A sound of a crash and breaking glass can be heard off in the distance.

"Oops... Sorry Olaf," Elsa says hoping he would hear it. Unsure of what to do, his body goes racing off to find it's head bumping into several walls and objects.

Anna who had been giggling excessively at this scene finally manages to calm down. "So Elsa, you spent an awful lot of time with our special guest today, did you do anything... provocative in there?" Anna says wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Anna!" Elsa says with a blush, still trying to keep her voice down. "We just talked for a bit."

"A bit? You were in there for five hours!" Anna says with a suggestive grin on her face. "That's a lot of time for talking Elsa..."

"We didn't do anything!" Elsa yells, snapping her hands over mouth just as she finished saying it.

Anna giggles softly. "Take it easy Elsa, I was only teasing!"

Anna loved to tease Elsa. Ever since the thaw months ago, Elsa and Anna spent many days making up for lost time. They had grown closer to each other than they had ever been as little girls all those years ago. Anna truly loved her sister, and she would do anything to make her happy.

"Well if you are done laughing at my expense," Elsa says with a blush still staining her face. "I have a favor to ask you."

"So long as it doesn't involve me jumping in front of sword again..." Anna says with a smile on her face.

"I assure you its nothing so intense." Elsa says. "I just need you to give someone very special a tour of Arendelle, and keep him busy until dinner."

"Would this special someone happen to be you knight in shining armor?" Anna teases.

Elsa's Blush deepens. Seeing this Anna begins to wonder. 'I've never seen Elsa this flustered... Is she falling in love?'

"Can you help me or not?" Elsa says with slight urgency in her voice.

"Of course! I'd do anything for you sis." Anna says.

Elsa smiles and pulls Her in for a hug. "Thanks Anna, you're the best!"

Olaf having found his head comes running up to the embracing sisters and wraps himself around Elsa's calf, not wanting to miss out on a warm hug. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

* * *

Deep in the dungeons of Arendelle castle Clarence can be found Carving yours and Elsa's face into the stone wall with a rock.

"Just you wait Pretty Boy. Just. You. Wait."

Clarence's wicked laugh can be heard though out the dungeon.

"HAHAHAHAH-"

"Oi! Shut Up!" Calls another prisoner.

"hehehehe..."

* * *

**Three chapters down, a bunch more to go!**

**I Admit this Chapter was a bit more difficult to write because I had a million different ideas about how this could have happened. But I saved Most of them for different chapters, so Stay Tuned!**

**Thought you'd see the last of old Clarence? Nope! Looks like things are heating up with you and Elsa! And whats the deal with your Past? **

**I'm Glad to see Everyone's Liking the Story so far! **

**That brings me great joy**

**Well, as always, feel free to leave a comment about how I did or if you have any suggestions or ideas you might want me to incorporate into the story!**

**Thanks For Reading! **


	4. New Faces, New Bonds

**Hello All! **

**Welcome back to the show!**

**Thanks Again for all the reviews and feedback! **

**Anyways, I proudly present to you Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Here I am, lamenting over the fact that I don't own 'Frozen'. **

* * *

Chapter 4: New Faces, New Bonds

(Y/N)= Your Name

You awake the next morning with a small smile on your face. Thinking back to the events of yesterday; Trying to piece together you past, sharing some laughter, and just spending time with Elsa, the snow queen. Your smile widens at the thought of Elsa's name. After spending so much time with her yesterday you honestly cannot remember a time you felt happier, the connection between you seems unbreakable. Your smile drops. 'Only in fairy tales...' you think to yourself.

Removing the covers from your body you sit up in the bed. You reach your hand to your shoulder feeling only slightly sore as you squeeze it slightly. You Flex your arm to get a better feel of it's condition.

"It's not as awful as it was yesterday, but still..." you say aloud. As you continue to move your arm you notice a delicious scent filling your lungs. Looking up from your shoulder, you see a small tray laid out on the end table. On the tray is a small platter of eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice with a note right beside it. With a curious look you pick up the note, opening it to read its contents.

_Dear (Y/N), I Wish I could have been there to _

_wake you personally, but my meetings are _

_likely going to be keeping me busy all day. I hope you _

_enjoy the breakfast I had Gerda prepare, you're going _

_to need the energy to keep up with your escort. _

_She'll be waiting in the courtyard whenever you're ready. _

_I never got to thank your for protecting me that night _

_so I figured a tour of Arendelle was in order._

_I promise I'll see you when I can, but until then please try to enjoy_

_yourself today. Have fun! _

_Yours, Elsa_

Smiling, you place the letter back next to the tray. 'She didn't need to do this.' Reaching for a fork you feel slight heat radiating off of the eggs indicating that they hadn't been there for more than a few moments.

Twenty minutes and one delicious breakfast later, you let out a large belch. 'I should really thank Gerda for that breakfast.' You move towards your pile of gear in the corner. You decide that the city should be more tame than the forest and only don your under clothes, leaving your armor and sword in the pile. As you put on your shirt you notice a hole, clearly from the previous encounter two nights ago. Seeing this you look for another shirt to wear. Finding none you reluctantly put your damaged shirt on. With a sigh you step into the hallway.

'Wait a minute...' you think as you look around the hall. 'How do I get to the courtyard?'

* * *

After wandering around the castle for a good thirty minutes you manage to find a servant who directs you to the courtyard.

'What an ordeal... That probably wasn't even a fourth of the castle.' You think as you approach the castle doors. The light of the sun slightly blinds you as the guards open the doors. Thanks to Clarence, this is your first time in the sun in nearly two days. It is a glorious day. Looking up you can see the sun shining across a cloudless sky. You begin to descend the steps. Looking away from the sky you cast your eyes forward and are greeted by a magnificent view of the castle courtyard, and beyond that, you can see the beautiful city across the bridge. You can see a thin layer of snow blanketing the courtyard. Focusing your vision, you come across a peculiar sight. A large man with blonde hair is seen leaning against a fully grown reindeer feeding it a carrot and- 'Wait did he just take a bite out of it too?' To the side of him you can a stunning strawberry-blonde building a snowman with the help... of... Another snowman?

Approaching them slowly, you come close enough to hear them talking.

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" The blonde man says as he pets the reindeer gently.

The strawberry-blonde looks away from her half-built snowman."Because you love me!" she says with a smile.

The large blonde man smiles gently at her. "That maybe true, but why did we have to get up so early?" The woman turns back to the snowman. "Elsa said he'd be meeting us here in the courtyard in the morning. She forgot to just mention what time in the morning he'd be here."

"Hey Anna, Is that him over there? You know the guy with a silly look on his face?" the living snowman seems to notice you approaching.

The woman, referred to as Anna takes one look at you and rushes over and captures you in a quick hug. "Hi There!" Anna says as she releases you. "Listen I just wanna say thank you for helping my sister the other night!" shes states. "She really means a lot to me," she says with a thankful smile on her face.

'She's very bubbly..' You think to yourself. "Um it was no problem really, I was just happy to help." you say rubbing the back of your head.

"But still, Elsa said a reward was in order so what better than a tour of Arendelle by none other than her sister!"

"Sister?" You ask. "You mean you're-"

"Yep! Princess Anna in the flesh! Want an autograph?" She asks with a confident smile. The blonde man taps her shoulder.

"Anna..." he says with a small smile.

Turning to face him, her face lights up in realization. "Oh Right!" She exclaims. "Let me introduce you to everyone!"

Anna puts her arm around your back, slightly pushing you towards her companions. "This is Sven, He's an absolute sweetheart." She says gesturing towards the large reindeer. Sven Trots up to you. With a large grin on his face, he gives your face a friendly lick.

"Ha ha! Hello Sven!" You laugh. You give Sven a gentle pat on the head. You turn your attention back to Anna, who giggles at the exchange. Anna, still laughing slightly, then gestures to the large blonde man. "And this is Sven's pet human, Barnaby ."

"Hey!" The man says as he steps forward.

"Oh Relax." Anna says, giving him a playful shove. "You know I'm just kidding!"

With a sigh 'Barnaby' turns toward you, holding out his hand. "You see what I put up with? I'm Kristoff."

With an amused smile you firmly grasp his hand. "Nice to meet you Kristoff. I'm (Y/N)."

With a smile, Anna points to the last, and probably oddest member of the group. "Last but, most certainly not least, this is-"

"Hi!, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The short living snowman all but yells, holding his stick arms out.

Still baffled at the prospect of a living snowman. You simply stare at him filling the air with an awkward silence.

Kristoff looks at you and whispers, "You'd better do it, he can be very persistent."

You glance back at Olaf. "It's free-ee!" Olaf says as he wiggles his, um fingers?

You kneel down and hold your arms out. "Uh... Hi?"

Olaf runs over and encompasses you in a hug. "Aren't hugs great?" he asks.

You initially shudder at his frigid touch, but eventually give in and begin to lightly hug him back.

"As cute as this is, we've got a lot of city to see and not enough time to do it! So lets get a move on!"

As you break the contact, Anna walk over and begins playfully shove you out of the courtyard and across the bridge with Kristoff an Sven in tow.

"I just love family outings!" Olaf says from atop Sven's back.

* * *

"And this is my favorite place in the whole city, the candy store!" Anna exclaims as she rushes into the store.

The tour of the city had been going along for a few hours now. You had grown quite close to your new-found friends. Kristoff had shared stories of his his and Sven's life up until they had met Anna a few months ago. You had also learned of his and Anna's growing relationship. Olaf was a curious specimen. Anna told you of how she and Elsa had built him as children and he took the liberty of singing to you his 'Summer Song'. The tour of Arendelle turned out to be quite fun experience, with many laughs and stories being shared along the way. Elsa was right to mention Anna's energy, the girl had been leading you around the city at an alarming rate. You had seen the Fjord, the town square, the path leading into the mountains and everywhere in between. Kristoff and Sven are trailing behind visibly winded at Anna's inhuman pace. Despite your impressive stamina, you find yourself drawing breath in large increments as well. The only one of you not even remotely tired is Olaf, likely due to the fact that he lacks lungs. And blood. And the need for oxygen. With a slight fatigue in your step, you walk into the store to find Anna drooling over a rather large piece of chocolate. 'Must be the sugar...'

"Uh, Anna?" you say stopping her in mid sentence. "Think we could maybe stop for a breather?"

"Huh? But we've made pretty good time so far. We should- Oh" She pauses, examining the hole in your shirt. "Well, this simply won't do. We NEED to get you some suitable attire for this evening." Anna pushes you outside the entrance to the store, but not before running back in to purchase that large piece of chocolate.

Outside the store Kristoff and Sven look over to Anna. "Leaving so soon? I figured we would've been there for hours." he says as Anna continues to push you down the street.

"I know, but this is an emergency!" She yells with the absolute most serious look on her face.

Kristoff flashes her a worried look. "What's the problem?" he says, his voice laced with anxiety.

"(Y/N) needs clothes!"

Kristoff looks at Anna, his concern replaced with a blank stare. "Uh-huh. Clothes." Kristoff looks back to Sven, offering him a carrot. "Remember when emergencies meant doing exciting things, like rescuing princesses and fighting giant snowmen?" Sven only rolls his eyes and takes a bite out of the carrot with Kristoff doing the same shortly after.

"Ooh! I wonder how marshmallow is doing these days?" Olaf says skipping along next to Anna. "We should go visit him!"

All the while you try to get hold of the situation. "Wait Anna!" you say, still being pushed down the road. "I assure you my Clothes are fine!" you say fighting the against Anna's unusually strong grip.

Anna continues pushing you towards a tailors. "Not for tonight, they aren't!" she says pushing you into the store.

"But what's going on tonight?" you say, still trying to make sense of the predicament you find yourself in.

Ignoring your question Anna steps up to the counter, soliciting the attention of the shopkeeper.

"Princess! What can I do for you on this fine day?" the man asks with anticipation.

"Gordon! This is man is in dire need for proper attire." Anna says pointing to you.

Gordon walks over to you, tape measure in hand. "For what occasion I might ask?" Gordon says as he starts taking your measurements.

"An audience with the Queen." Anna says, nibbling on the large piece of chocolate.

"Oh my! How exciting!" Gordon says as he starts dragging you to the clothes racks near the back of the store.

"Wait, audience with Elsa?" you ask looking back toward Anna. Just as you prepare to ask another question, Gordon shoves an assortment of clothes in your hands and leads you to a changing room.

"Please, try them on." he says to you.

"Wait, Anna-" you call out.

"Nope you heard the man! Now get in there and strip!" She says a little too loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the shop Kristoff and Sven are staring at the door, wondering what exactly is going on within. Off to the side Olaf chases a butterfly.

"_Now get in there and strip!"_ Kristoff hears the voice of Anna from behind the closed door. Kristoff turns to Sven. "Think I should see what going on in there?"

Sven only flashes him a look that seems to say, 'That's probably a bad idea...'

"How bad could it be?" Kristoff says as he approaches the door.

As he reaches for the handle, he pauses to hear another, unfamiliar male's voice say _"I don't bite! Now, the pants if you please?"_

Backing away from the door slowly, Kristoff makes his way back to Sven. "You're right. I don't even want to know."

* * *

Back inside the shop you continue to do as Gordon instructs. From behind the door of the changing room you fasten a pair of highly uncomfortable pants. You open the door of the changing room to see Anna and Gordon looking on with eager faces, only for their looks of excitement turn into looks of slight unease.

"Well?" you ask.

Anna and Gordon look at each other for a moment before closing the door in your face.

Anna looks back at Gordon. "What else you got?" The tailor makes his way back to the clothing racks.

"Hmmm, How about...?"

After an hour of trying on various outfits, Anna and Gordon grow frustrated at their inability to find you a suitable set of clothing. This goes on for a few more minutes, until Anna decides to speak a bit too loudly again.

* * *

Back outside the shop, Kristoff and Sven reluctantly stare at the door, still no clue as to what's going on.

After several moments of silence, Kristoff motions toward the door. "Think they're done?"

Just as Sven is about to reply, Anna's voice can be heard once again. _"Come on Gordon, Is that all you have? Give him the good stuff!" _Kristoff's faces pales slightly at this, until he hears Gordon's voice once more.

"_Okay, but it will cost extra." _If it were possible, Kristoff's face would pale even more.

Sven looks over to Kristoff, before gesturing towards Olaf; who is still chasing the butterfly.

"Uh yeah," he says. "anything to get away from this." Kristoff and Sven make their way to Olaf, deciding that helping the snowman catch a butterfly, is way better than listening to the banter inside the shop.

* * *

"That's alright, Elsa's the one paying for it." Anna says with a sheepish grin.

Gordon makes his way to the back room. "I think I have just the outfit." he says as he returns with a box. "Here, I've been saving this for just the right person." He says, sliding the box underneath the door.

Several minutes later you step out of the room, wearing black pants with a dark blue sash running down the side. On your torso, you wear a dark gray undershirt with a white cravat around your neck. On top of the shirt, you sport a dark blue vest. Atop that is a black jacket with dark blue trimmings along the sides along with the coattails reaching the back of your knees. You initial shoes are now replaced with a pair of black leather boots. Tying the whole outfit together is the pair of black silk gloves.

Looking back to Anna and Gordon you flash a sly smile. "Well? Good enough for the Queen?"

Anna just stares at you, mouth agape and a slight blush staining her cheeks. Gordon simply matches you smile with a proud grin.

* * *

"Thanks again Gordon! Say hello to the missus for me!" Anna says as she leads you out of the store.

Kristoff walks up to you and Anna. "Finally, I was afraid I was going to have to call the guards."

Anna stares at him with a Quizzical look on her face. "What for? We were just buying clothes." She says.

"Then he didn't? You were just?" Kristoff says as he fumbles through some questions. "You should really learn to talk softer..." He says under his breath.

Anna shrugs, clearly not understanding where Kristoff was coming from. "Whatever then. Hey! how does (Y/N) look?" she says with a smile on her face.

Kristoff turns his head to you. "Um, Good I guess? Guys don't really comment on how good other guys look."

"Well, I don't know about you, but Elsa will love it!" Anna exclaims. Seeing something off, She searches the area for a moment. "Hey, Where's Sven and Olaf?"

"Here We Are!" you hear Olaf in the distance. Turning you head towards the sound of his voice, you find Olaf standing on top of Sven's back on one leg as he tries to reach the butterfly, who has perched itself on a tree. "Almost!" he says reaching his stick arms out.

"Come on guys! We have to go!" Anna calls out to them as she begins walking in the direction of the castle with Kristoff's arm around her.

Sven snorts in agreement and trots over to Anna, causing Olaf to lose his balance and fall to the ground in a heap of snow-body parts. "Darn, I Almost had him..." Olaf says as he literally picks himself up.

Laughing at Olaf's antics you walk over and help him reassemble himself. As you place his head back on his shoulders, you glance up at the sky. The day is over for the most part. You feast your eyes on the sunset, which is almost as beautiful as a certain snow queen's eyes. At the thought of Elsa crosses your mind, you catch up to Anna with a question lingering in your head.

"Hey Anna?" you ask as she turn's her head to face you.

"What is it (Y/N)?" she asks.

"What is this 'audience with the Queen' business?" you ask with a curious look in your eyes.

"Your date with Elsa, What else?" She says with a suggestive smirk.

Your face turns a deep shade of crimson.

"D-date? With Elsa?"

* * *

**And so another chapter is finished!**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it!**

**Definitely went a little more humorous to help contrast the seriousness**

**Truth be told, this one took me a bit longer to write because I was trying to get a feel for Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf's personalities. How'd I do with them?**

**As Always, thanks for reading!**

**Feel free to comment about the story or if you have any suggestions or ideas you may want to see!**

**Till Next Time! **


	5. A Good Place to Start

**Hello Everyone!**

**Welcome back!**

**Sorry if it took a little longer to get this out, my computer had a little malfunction, but its all good now.**

**I'm Glad to see everyone enjoying the story so far!**

**Once again, thank you all for the reviews and feedback, It really means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Still kinda bummed that I don't own 'Frozen'**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Good place to Start

(Y/N) = Your name

The walk back to the castle proved to be a harrowing one. The mere thought of a date with Elsa, brings feeling if unease and anxiety. The sun was just barely over the horizon, its brilliant rays lighting up the evening sky in a vibrant display of red, orange, and yellow. As you and your new friends approach the bridge to the castle, you turn to Anna, who as it were is leaning against Kristoff's shoulder. "Hey, Anna?"

Anna turns away from Kristoff to face you. "Hmm? What is it (Y/N)?"

"This isn't a joke is it?" you say, still disbelieving Anna's words. "Does Elsa really want a date with me?" you ask, feeling the familiar sensation of blood rushing to your face.

Sure you had spent the last day talking with one another and in your mind you truly want to pursue a relationship with her, but does she feel the same? Or is she just being a good friend?

Anna slightly giggles at your reddened cheeks."Of course !" she exclaims, excitement filling her voice. "At least I think she does..." she mutters, her expression of excitement turning into one of deep thought.

"Wait, You think?" You ask, taken slightly aback by Anna's statement, but still maintaining your step.

"Well maybe they weren't her exact words but I'm pretty sure it was implied somewhere in that conversation we had yesterday." Anna says with a sheepish smile. "The question you need to ask is, do YOU want to date Elsa?" Anna says pointing a finger at you, a clever grin replacing the sheepish one from before.

Embarrassment apparent in your eyes you turn away, hoping your blush wouldn't show. "yes..." you mumble under your breath.

Kristoff and Anna look at each other with a a playful grin. Kristoff lets go of Anna and gives you a small nudge. "I'm sorry what was that?"

You send an irritated glare back at him. "Yes, I do." you mutter, slightly louder than earlier.

Anna stifles a chuckle and gives your shoulder a small punch. "You don't sound to sure of yourself."

Your gaze turns to Anna. "Seriously? That's not-" your sentence is immediately interrupted as Sven places a hoof on your back, giving you a playful shove.

"OKAY, YES! I WANT TO DATE ELSA!" You blurt out, rapidly covering your mouth with you hands.

Kristoff and Anna burst into a fit of laughter. "Now isn't that better?" Anna says in between laughs.

Your face softens as you begin to chuckle along. "I guess so," turning your attention to Sven, you give the reindeer a gentle scratch under the chin. "Shoving isn't nice, Sven. I might take your carrots away" he gives a large grin and an expression that seemed to scream, "Worth it!"

Olaf, quiet during all of Kristoff and Anna's antics, looks at you. "Huh. You don't really know much about love either." he says glancing between you and Anna.

"Hey!" Anna says, narrowing her eyes at Olaf. "I think I learned a lot about love." Anna counters, taking Kristoff's hand in her own.

"Yeah, but you did almost marry a man who tried to kill your sister." Kristoff's voice chimes in.

"The key word there is 'tried'..." Anna says, her voice trailing off.

Tuning out the conversation between them, you take a last glance at the Fjord, the sun now gone and the bright moon lighting up the dark waters. It's hard to believe that Elsa had frozen all of this, let alone the entire kingdom. Elsa's power over ice and snow was absolutely amazing. Your eyes move to Anna,who was laughing as Kristoff lifted her off the ground and held her tight. 'Love truly is a powerful thing.'

As you continue down the bridge, your eyes narrow for a moment. Something isn't right. 'If I can't remember anything from the past few years, then how do I know about Elsa and Anna?' You stop walking for a moment. As you think about this development, doubt begins to set in your mind. 'Why can't I remember?'

Anna seems to be the first to notice your idleness. "(Y/N)? Somethin' wrong?" she asks.

Snapping out of your trance, you look up to find all of your new friends looking at you with worried looks. Not being able to come up with a response you stand still for a few moments.

"Why's he just standing there?" Olaf whispers to Sven. "Did he forget how to walk?"

Not wanting them to worry, you push the issue to the back of your mind. Hopefully you can try to remember some more of your life later, but for now you reply with a composed look.

"It's nothing really." you say hoping to alleviate any concern they have. "I just wanted to say thanks for today, It was a lot of fun!" Despite your troubled mind, you give them a genuine smile, signifying that you had indeed enjoyed your time with your new friends.

"Aww don't mention it buddy! You're one of us now!" Anna answers as she moves to give you a hug, which you eagerly return. "Besides, you should really thank Elsa. She's the one who paid for, pretty much, everything."

"Hugs!" you hear Olaf say as he wraps his stick arms around you and Anna's legs. "Everything is better with hugs!"

You can hear Kristoff and Sven softly Laughing at the display of affection. 'So this is what having friends feels like.' you think to yourself.

Even with the limited memory you can't seem to find a time where bonds such as these seem so pure and warm. Sure there had been kids in the orphanage, from what you can remember, but those had been short lived as most of them saw adoption. Memories of your time in the army fared no better. The people you had met in the service were usually no nonsense warriors, with the few friends you actually connected with dying in the line of duty or living out the days in retirement. You had honestly never felt this at ease. 'This feels nice.'

* * *

After crossing the bridge, you find your stomach doing more and more flips as you approach the large doors of castle Arendelle. Your heart begins beating faster and faster with each passing second. As you and your friends enter the doors a rather large man sporting a green uniform steps forward, bowing slightly, and addresses the princess.

"Princess Anna, Her majesty is awaiting you and your friends in the private dinning hall." he says.

Anna gives a small nod, "Thank you Kai, that will be all."

Kai gives a bow before excusing himself to resume his duties in another area of the large castle.

Anna turns to face you, "Feeling nervous?" she teases.

You don't even bother replying, your red face and shaky hands are providing more than enough evidence of your current condition. "But she doesn't even know its a date!" you assert, remembering Anna's words from before.

"I'm pretty sure her intentions are purely romantic, now come on, this way!" Anna says, leading you down the halls of Arendelle castle walking ahead of you and the others.

"But what if..." you trail off, Anna clearly not listening to you, too excited at the notion of Elsa opening up to someone other than her.

As you walk down the hall Kristoff gives your shoulder a small pat. "Just go with it, that's what Love is about. Adventure." Kristoff gives you a smile before walking ahead to try and catch up with Anna.

Adventure. Love is an Adventure! Your face lightens and your hands begin to calm themselves, as you begin to understand. All your life (at least the parts you can remember) love was this abstract concept that only existed in fairy tales. But you can see what true love really is. You can see it in the way Kristoff Holds Anna close. The way they always seen to smile whenever they hold hands. But most of all, you can see the way they trust one another. You may not know what true love feels like for yourself , but Kristoff had just given you a good place to start.

"Kristoff!" you call, before he makes it to Anna. He turns around to face you.

"Yeah?" he asks, the smile still on his face.

"Thanks." you softly say, your mind at ease. 'This is an an adventure that I am willing to go on. I just hope Elsa is willing to go on it with me.' you think to yourself

Kristoff's smile widens. "Like Anna said earlier, you're one of us now. So don't mention it."

"Uh, you guys coming?" you both turn to see Anna a ways ahead of you.

Kristoff turns and points down the hall. "After you, (Y/N)"

Giving him a smile, you nod and continue down the hall, all thoughts of nervousness and anxiety quelled. As you and Kristoff make your way to Anna he offers one more message, "Remember, Love is an adventure, not a mission."

'Mission?' you think to yourself. 'Why does word that seem familiar?' pushing that thought aside, you and Kristoff make your way back to Anna and the others, who are standing in front of a set of doors.

Approaching the doors, you begin to muster your courage. Glancing at Kristoff and Anna, you swallow any remaining doubt and proceed to open the doors.

As you open the doors you are greeted to a rather large dinning hall. In the center there is a long table, with enough space to fit and feed at least twenty people. Along the walls on both sides of the table are various works of art, tapestries, and the occasional vase or two. Shining directly above the table is an elaborate and beautiful chandelier. Spread out near the end of the table were two plates of food across from each other.

'For a private dinning hall, this seems a bit large.' You think to yourself. One thing that stands out in particular is the wide set of windows near the the end of the table that gives a gorgeous view of the Fjord and mountains. Beside the windows, a lone figure stands with her back turned to you, staring out into the night. As you make your way to the end, the figure shifts and turns to face you. You feel your heart stop for a moment.

There she was, the woman you find yourself falling for, dressed in a stunning blue dress that seemed to hug her slender figure, highlighting her curves. Her hair was tied into a braid that ran down her back, quite a difference from the usual bun you're used to seeing. In short, you were staring at an angel. Controlling your blush, you walk down to meet her. 'Not letting the nerves get me now.' you think.

"And just when I thought you couldn't be anymore beautiful." you say teasingly.

Elsa, having noticed your new appearance, also finds herself suppressing the heat rising in her face.

Giggling softly, she steps a little bit closer. "And I see you clean up fairly well (Y/N), Gordon's work?"

"How did you know?" you ask smiling at Elsa's approval of your look.

"Well Anna was your tour guide so naturally, I figured that she would take you to Gordon. He does all of her special requests." She replies. "Speaking of Anna," Elsa turns her gaze away from you to see Anna and the others still standing in the doorway.

"I don't suppose you'll be joining us?" She asks, seeming to know the answer Anna was going to give.

Anna beaming a bright smile at the two of you, flashes Elsa a knowing look. "Oh no by all means you two enjoy your evening." Anna latches onto Kristoff's arm. "Come on guys, lets leave the lovely couple to their date."

"But wait! I want to see what this whole dating thing is like!" Olaf interjects.

You look over to see Kristoff whispering something into Sven's ear. Sven looks up and quickly winks at you, before trotting up to Olaf and tapping him on his snowy shoulder.

"What's up fuzzy buddy?" Olaf says.

Sven quickly bites Olaf's carrot nose and runs out into the hall with it.

"Hey!" Olaf yells chasing after the reindeer. "I need that!"

As Olaf chases, or at least tries to chase, Sven, Anna looks back to you with a look of approval, shortly before closing the door behind her.

Elsa looks at you with a shy smile, as she gestures to the table. "Shall we?"

Smiling back, you move to pull out her chair. "After you, Milady."

* * *

**Yikes, things are getting pretty serious huh? Well maybe not 'Serious' serious but Elsa seems to be opening up more as far as you can tell. **

**I had actually written the entire dating scene, but I wasn't really sure about how it turned out. **

**Any advice, comments, suggestions are more than welcome. **

**As Always, thanks for reading!**

**Till Next we meet!**


	6. A Nice Night for a Walk

**And So begins another chapter of this Grand tale of love... And a bunch of other stuff I still have in store for you!**

**Huge thanks for all the support and feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Frozen' sadly**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Nice Night for a Walk

(Y/N)=your name

"My, what a gentleman." Elsa says as she takes her seat, smiling as you push her closer to the table.

"I try," you say, making your way to your chair. "I don't remember a time where I've had to be chivalrous, so this is kinda new to me."

Smiling softly, you take your seat. "You look beautiful in that dress by the way," you say with a faint blush. "It matches your eyes."

Elsa blushes and smiles at the ground for a moment, before meeting your eyes again. "You like it? I made it myself."

Your eyes widen as a surprised grin appears on your face. "You didn't tell me you could sew!"

Elsa giggles softly. "I can't."

You stare strangely at Elsa's dress,a confused expression clear on your face. "You... can't? Then.. How did-?" you ask, still confused as to what she means.

Elsa simply smiles as she raises a hand. Ice and snowflakes begin materializing out of thin air, swirling around her hand. In just a few seconds, the ice begins to come together making the figure of an intricate rose as Elsa closes her hand around the stem. You stare in awe at the snow white rose made of ice in her hand. The fact that the flower was incredibly realistic showed Elsa's attention to detail. Every petal was in place, swirling around the center perfectly. The rose's size matched that of roses you had seen before.

Elsa's small display of power was nothing short of astonishing

Looking away from the rose, you look back to her dress with realization in your eyes.

"So that dress... it's made out of ice?" You ask smiling in amazement at her.

Elsa nods and laughs as your mouth remains agape.

"That is absolutely amazing!" you exclaim, eyes full of wonder.

"Well," Elsa beams a proud smile, staring at the flower. "I'm glad you think so."

Taking the rose in her hand, she opens her palm allowing the rose to float upwards. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it began to disintegrate into individual snowflakes gathering into a sphere just above Elsa's open palm. With a wave of her hand the sphere suddenly shoots up and bursts into a light snowfall over the both of you. As the snow cascades down, you break from your look of amazement to look over to Elsa, as she admires her handiwork. As the snow falls around her you can't help but stare at just how beautiful she is. You can't seem to stop grinning, as if just simply being around her makes you happy.

As the snow stops falling, Elsa looks up into your eyes before turning away with a bashful smile. "Um... We shouldn't let the food go cold." Elsa says trying to fight off a blush.

As if on cue your stomach lets out a loud rumble. "Oh, right!" you reply, mentally scolding your stomach. 'Damn stomach.'

As you and Elsa proceed to eat, the snow queen takes the opportunity to speak up.

"So how was your day with Anna?" Elsa asks as she uses her fork to spear a piece of food.

"Exciting, to say the least," you answer, chuckling slightly as you remember the crazy events earlier today. "You have an interesting family."

"Anna and Olaf tend to make things exciting." Elsa says as she swallows a mouthful of food. "Kristoff and Sven are... surprisingly insightful."

"No kidding." you say thinking back to Kristoff's advice. "Anna's lucky to have a guy like him."

"He just better not break her heart," Elsa says protectively.

"You don't like Kristoff?"

"Oh! Don't get me wrong, Kristoff is a great guy, it's just that..." Elsa pauses trying to find the right words. "Enough's happened to her heart already." Elsa says as she thinks back to when she nearly killed her sister.

'She really cares about her family.' you think to yourself. It's easy to understand though; during your conversation with her yesterday, she had mentioned how she hurt Anna when they were children, which caused them to grow so far apart due to Elsa's isolation from her and the rest of the world. In addition, they had both lost their parents years ago in the middle of a large storm. Sure they would never truly be alone ever again,but in terms of blood, Elsa and Anna only had each other, so it's easy to see why Elsa is worried about her.

"I just don't know what I would do if-" you cut Elsa off as you reach over and place your hand over hers.

"Elsa, you are amazing," you tell her. The contact between your hands causes her cheeks to grow red as you continue. "but so is Anna, so don't worry too much."

Elsa looks at you, a soft smile finding its way to her face. "I'll try, but no promises... Thank you."

You smile back gently and remove your hand from hers. As your hand leaves hers, Elsa's smile falters for a brief second right before she smiles again. 'Did she just pout?'

"So," Elsa says as she turns back to her plate, trying to hide her blush. "Is your shoulder feeling better?"

"Actually, it feels much better," in all honesty you had forgot about your still-bandaged shoulder. Between spending the day with your friends and your date with Elsa, your shoulder was the last thing on your mind. "but you don't have to worry about me."

"Oh? I'm pretty sure I'd be a bad friend if I didn't." Elsa says with a friendly smile.

"Oh, Right!" you say with a smile. While you feign a playful smile, in your head you feel slightly saddened. 'Friend...'

"Well I'll be sure to not give you a reason to worry then!"

Elsa smiles warmly at you.

As dinner winds down, you spend the rest of the meal telling Elsa about your day in the city and in turn Elsa, reluctantly, explains a bit about her the events in the council room. Well, at least one of you had a fun day.

As you settle back into your chair, you lightly pat your stomach. "Whoever made that is a culinary genius." you say aloud.

"Well, I'll have Gerda inform Chef Halvor that you appreciate his talents." Elsa says, laughing softly.

Laughing along with her you think about everything that happened today.

Today was absolutely perfect. While you may still have many secrets to unlock about your past, you had gained some great friends and had grown even closer to the beautiful snow queen. You do feel a mite disappointed however, the most enjoyable part of your day was spending time with Elsa, but the time seems do disagree with you as notice Elsa rise from her seat.

"Well this was a wonderful way to conclude my long day of boring meetings." Elsa says as she summons some servant to take your plates. "I'm actually kind of sad it's over." She says after nodding a thanks to the servants.

'That makes two of us.' you think as you stand up. 'Wait. Love is an adventure.' Thinking back to Kristoff's advice, you make your way over to Elsa and, in a bold move, take her hand. "Who says it has to be over?"

Elsa eyes you with an enthusiastic look. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Realizing that the only place you hadn't explored was the castle itself, the queen took it upon herself to personally escort you around. This was definitely a step up from roaming around for half an hour lost as a stranger in a strange land. A short time after leaving the private dinning hall you and Elsa find yourselves in the gardens. While not extravagant of elaborate as other parts of the castle, it certainly was beautiful. The night sky was as cloudless as the day. The moon shining high above, while an aurora lights up the night sky. The air is crisp with a slight breeze blowing through the garden. Elsa shivers awkwardly and presses herself into you and latches on to your arm. As you blush at her actions, a lone thought passes through your head. 'Isn't she immune to the cold?' Smiling at this revelation you relax as Elsa leads you around.

"Okay, favorite color?" Elsa asks you, as you make your way through the garden.

Somewhere along the tour of Arendelle castle, someone had the idea to play a game. While originally intended to fill the silence between certain parts of the castle, this game had actually taken majority of the conversation. You and Elsa took turns exchanging questions with one another, with Elsa Occasionally chiming in to talk about certain parts of the castle. Much like the long conversation you had yesterday you and Elsa had learned a lot about each other. Your likes and dislikes, favorite foods, and even some hobbies, although your answers were a bit more hesitant considering your current mental condition. Thinking back to the game you were playing, you think of an answer.

"Well," you say, pausing to remember. "I can't actually remember ever having one."

You look into Elsa's gorgeous blue eyes as they shined in the moonlight. "But I found a very good reason to start liking blue."

Elsa blushes and smiles at the ground. "Quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Not most days," you reply, laughing sightly.

Elsa looks back up and giggles. "I believe it's your turn."

"Hmm." Your mind lingers for a moment before coming up with the perfect question. "What brought this on?"

Elsa looks at you with a confused expression. "What to you mean?"

"Well," you say stopping for a moment. "This date, or why spend so much time with me?"

Elsa lets go of your arm. She looks around and walks over to a nearby bench as you follow her . As she sits down, she stares up at the moon, lost in deep thought. After a few moments of silence, she turns her

head up to look into your eyes. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Elsa," you reply, sitting down next to her. "you can tell me anything."

The snow queen smiles briefly at you, before it shifts into a frown. "Honestly, at first this was nothing more than a way to say thank you."

"Thank you? For-" you stop mid sentence as your mind brings you back to the night you comforted her in the snow. "Oh."

Elsa looks away from you as she continues.

"It seems improbable... Growing close to some stranger who appears and protects me from bandits, and on top of that a stranger who can't seem to remember anything from the past few years. With any other person I might have just given them a medal and sent them away."

As Elsa speaks this, you can practically feel your heart sinking deeper and deeper.

"But when we spent time together yesterday and all through tonight, I can't help but feel happy whenever you're near." your eyes fill with hope as, you see Elsa stand up from the bench with her back facing you. "I had told myself that we could only ever be friends, but I cant help wanting more than that."

You rise from the bench, gulping nervously as you approach Elsa from behind. 'Is this really happening?' you think as Elsa resumes.

"I know it is too early to call it love,but perhaps we-" you never let her finish as you gently place a hand on her shoulder.

Elsa turns around to face you. You smile warmly at her and move your hand to her cheek. You can almost hear Elsa's rapidly pounding heart, as her face turns a bright shade of red. Elsa's eyes flutter shut as you close the distance between you, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss.

As your hands make their way around her waist, Elsa's own hands find their way around your neck as she deepens the kiss.

Moments later, you both pull away, wide grins across both of your faces.

Out of breath, you smile at her. "That was-" It was Elsa's turn to interrupt you as she grabs your head and pulls you in for another kiss.

* * *

Sadly, Elsa escorts you back to your room, the night had to end sometime, after all. No words were exchanged along the way as you and Elsa find solace from the mere presence of one another. Your arm around lies her shoulders as she leaned against your chest.

As your footsteps echo down the hall, you can see the door to your room. As you approach the door Elsa frees herself from your arm.

"Well I suppose this is good bye," Elsa says with a playful grin.

"For now," you say grinning back at her. You both stare into each others eyes for a few more moments, before you pull her in for a light peck on the cheek.

"First thing in the morning," She says as you pull away.

Smiling you open the door to your room. "I'll hold you to that. Goodnight, Elsa. See you in the morning." you say as you begin to close the door.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)." she says as she slowly starts to walk away.

As you shut the door you still cant help but smile at the day's events. You had a great time exploring the city with your new friends, you had an excellent dinner, and above all, you had just entered a relationship with the most amazing woman you had ever met. Today was arguably the best day you can remember.

Moving over to the chair your gear was piled up, you begin to remove the new clothes you had gotten today. Leaving the pants on you move to the bed, suppressing a yawn.

'What an adventure...' you think to yourself as you lay down in bed. 'I should probably thank

Kristoff again for the advice.'

At the thought of Kristoff, your mind focuses on what he said.

"_Remember, Love is an adventure, not a mission."_

As sleep begins to take hold of you, one word begins to echo around in your head stirring, up shrouded memories previously lost in the rift of your mind.

_'Mission' _

* * *

**With that, your perfect night with Elsa ends on a rather mysterious tone. I wonder how the word 'Mission' will play into this.**

**What memories will be unearthed and how will this effect your new-found relationship with the beautiful Snow Queen? **

**Tune In Next Time on DRAGONBA- I mean 'Cold heart, Warm Soul'**

**All that aside, I once again want to thank everyone for the support and feedback! It really means a lot to me!**

**I'm still a little new to this whole 'writing' thing so any advice is greatly appreciated!**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, criticisms, or suggestions for what you want to see in the story!**

**Till next time, Bye! **


	7. Bright Night, Dark Dawn

**Hello! **

**Things are getting a little heated, no?**

**Well Thank you guys so much for all the support and feedback!**

**Note, this chapter may be a little darker than the other chapters**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'Frozen'**

**Without further pause, I Proudly present,**

* * *

Chapter 7: Bright Night, Dark Dawn

_Mission..._

Another word, another memory resurfaces. That sea of shadows that clouded your mind is beginning to clear. As the word resonates like before more memories are unearthed, but while the past word, _Alive, _revealed the harmonious echos of childhood and the early years in the military, this new word exposes much darker echos: the dissonance of warfare.

_Mission..._

Memories of conquest, war, and brutality. Brief flashes of burning villages, commanding soldiers to destroy crops, and watching as droves of enemy soldiers fell before you. Your mind closes in on a single memory. As your mind begins to take hold of this memory, you can almost feel your body shaking in the real world. This was no past you want to be apart of.

_Mission...?_

* * *

_The world around you comes into focus. It was night, and you find yourself standing in front of a large wooden building_

_You open your eyes, gazing upon the large building before you. Soft patter of rain falling on your hood. Passing a quick glance to the right and left you examine the city you find yourself in. It's a dirty, grimy city, with beggars strewn about, and the sounds of murder and other acts of sin fill the nauseating air. You look up to the sign om the building, reading: THE ANGRY SLATTERN, TAVERN AND INN. You open the large doors and enter the dimly lit tavern, getting the attention of the patrons and drunks as they all stare at you with cautious, perhaps even harmful, eyes. You've already know that someone is bound to be staring at you, eying your gear with hungry eyes._

_Not intimidated in the slightest, you remove your hood and step up to the bar. As the bartender looks at you with an unimpressed stare. "What are ya havin'?" he asks as he scrubs a mug. _

_You stare off into space not meeting the barkeep's eyes. "The King's drink." you reply, turning to look at the man with narrowed eyes._

_Th man's eyes widen as he nods and begins to pour a drink into a small cup. Out of the corner of your eye you can see him pull something from under the counter. You turn back to the man as he slides your drink forward. _

_You look down to find a folded note under the drink. You lift the glass and pocket the paper, nodding to the bartender as you do so. After placing the note in your pocket, you take a sip from the cup. _

"_Yer not from round these parts are you?" a voice to your left says. _

"_In a manner of speaking..." Not even bothering to turn your head; you had smelled his foul odor coming from a few feet away. _

"_Aye, yer clothes are a dead give away." he says signaling for the bartender to get him a drink. "So what brings you to the happy little city of Fairhaven?" _

"_That's really none of your concern." you tell him taking another sip. _

"_Aw come on you can tell ol' tom," He says taking a large swig from his mug._

_You figure this imbecile isn't going to leave until you say. "If you must know, I'm just passing through on my way to Arendelle." you say with a sigh._

_Tom sputters as you mention the famed kingdom. "Arendelle? You off to see the magical ice queen?"_

"_Now that is really none of your concern." you say, turning your head to glare at Tom. _

_Seeming to ignore your gaze, Tom flashes a drunken smile at you. "You know ,I heard she killed a lot of people, her sister included!" _

"_Is this conversation going somewhere?" you ask turning your look back to your drink. _

"_Well considering where yer going, I suppose not." Tom says moving from his spot to behind you. "I should probably apologize as well." _

_It's very faint but you can hear the sound of a small knife being unsheathed, followed by the sound of several chairs being pushed out._

"_You shouldn't be so loud..."You say, still staring at your drink as a smirk appears on your face. 'Things are about to get interesting.'_

_Tom rears his hand back, a stab aimed for your heart. You quickly dodge to the right and grab his hand. As he struggles against your grasp, you dish out a fierce blow to his face, blood instantly forming on his face. You move your hand to grab the knife in his hand, yanking it out and stabbing it through his gut. Tom lets out a cry of pain as you pull the knife out and slash at his throat. Another man from behind tom rushes forward a few feet, but he stops dead in his tracks as you throw Tom's knife right through his heart. You drop Tom's writhing corpse in time to catch an oncoming blow from a man charging at you with a bottle. You deliver a powerful right hook to his face and the bottle slips from his hand. As the man stumbles back, you catch the bottle before it hits the floor and smash it against his head. Before he can fall to the ground you grab his shoulder bringing him to you as you shove the broken end of the bottle into his gut. As his body stumbles back and crashes into a table, you turn to see two more men approaching. As one of them prepares a back hand, you catch his arm with both hands and proceed to use your palm to push against his elbow shattering his arm instantly. As he drops to his knees in pain you place both hands around his head and snap his neck like a twig. The final man appears more reluctant at first, but fueled with drunken rage he rushes at you anyway. With a bored expression, you lift your foot and smash it against his kneecap, breaking his leg just as he comes close. The man tumbles to the floor grabbing his knee and yelping in pain. The bored expression still present on your face, you stand over the man screaming in pain and place your foot on his throat._

"_P-p-Please! Have mercy!" the man struggles as he gasps for air. _

"_Sorry." you say with a sinister smile. You raise your foot and bring it down hard, crushing his windpipe with a sickening crack. _

_Looking around at the dead patrons, you find all those who had not attacked cowering in corners and under tables with fear. _

"_Huh, and here I expected Fairhaven to put up more of a fight." you say as you walk back to the counter. "And I didn't even have to draw my sword."_

_You lift your cup and finish its contents. You pull a few coins and drop them on the table, looking at the cowering bartender. "Sorry about the mess."_

_You approach the door glancing at the bodies one more time, you feel a smile creep its way to your face._

_As you exit the tavern you pull your hood up. Reaching into your pocket, you grab the note and use a nearby wall-lantern to read its contents:_

_(Y/N)_

_I trust that you have made it to Fairhaven._

_Arendelle is but a few days travel. Once you are in the city,_

_Find a man called Reinhardt, and tell him,"Red Snow"_

_He will see that you are given access to the castle._

_Be wary in Fairhaven (Y/N), the city is full of scum and_

_scoundrels. While I have no doubt of your abilities, take care to _

_not attract any attention to yourself. To maintain the secrecy of _

_your mission, destroy this letter as soon as you memorize_

_its contents._

_-U.K.S._

_You place the note in your pack and begin walking down the road in the direction of Arendelle a menacing smirk present on your face. _

_The world around you begins to fade away as the memory comes to an end. _

* * *

You awaken to find your hands trembling, sweat dripping down your face. As the sun shines through a window, you can tell that it's morning. As you sit up in the bed you think about the memory you just re-lived. A secret mission, a city called Fairhaven, crushing a man's neck as he begged for mercy. Visibly cringing every time that sickening crack that replays in your mind over and over again.

You feel disgusted at yourself. 'He was begging for his life, and I just...'

You can't even finish that thought. Sure, you had acted in self defense, but did they all really deserve to die? There were many times in that fight where you could have easily incapacitated your assailants without the need for bloodshed.

The most frightening aspect of the whole memory was just how easy it was to kill them... how you seemed to enjoy it. You felt as if you were looking through the eyes of someone else.

You lay back into the bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Who am I?'

You reluctantly begin to review the memory, skimming it for any more information. An image of you placing the note in your pack flashes in your mind.

You turn your head to look at your gear in the corner. The clothes from yesterday as well as your armor lay folded next to your sword on the chair. You look closely at your pack near foot of the chair. 'I'm not even sure what's in that thing...'

You sit up at the edge of your bed contemplating what must be inside. You reach over and grab the bag pulling to closer to you on the bed. Reluctantly, you open the top flap and begin to search its contents.

Rummaging into the bag you find a small bag trail rations, a pouch of coins and several maps of Arendelle and the surrounding wilderness, but no note. Delving further into the bag you find a water flask, a curved dagger, and a fire striker, all common things needed by travelers traversing the wilderness.

'Nothing about my past.'

Just as you prepare to give up hope, your hand grazes over a very interesting set of items. 'What the...?'

you reach in and pull out several vials labeled with skulls signifying poison, a set of five throwing knives, and a fold-able grappling hook with some rope. 'Poison? Throwing knives? What could I possibly use these for?'

Aside from this, there was nothing else in the main hold. Turning the bag over, you open a small pouch on the front. Inside is a folded note. Hope welling up inside, you unfold the paper. As you open it the bag in your hand tumbles to the floor. This was not the note given to you by the barkeep... it was a sketch of Elsa.

"W-what?" you say aloud, confusion clouding your thoughts. "E-Elsa?"

You look closely at the sketch. It wasn't perfect by any means, there were a few features off, but at first glance this was definitely a sketch of Elsa. You were hopelessly lost, trying to complete a puzzle without all the pieces. You stand up and set the paper down on your bed. 'I need answers...'

As you put on your undershirt, you glance down at the paper. 'and Elsa should know about this.'

You hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" you call out.

The door opens, revealing none other than the queen of Arendelle, wearing a casual teal dress, her hair down in a french braid.

"Good morning," Elsa says with a smile, walking over to you after closing the door.

"Good morning," you reciprocate, meeting her halfway and leaning down to plant a tender kiss on her cheek. "Interesting clothing choice. No official queen business today?"

"Not until mid-afternoon; I have a meeting with the royal guard then. Other than that I'm free to do what ever." she says, taking your hands in hers. "Although I did not plan anything in particular. I hadn't expected last night to turn out the way it did."

"I'm sure we can come up with something." you say with a playful grin. "Speaking of last night, did you sleep well?"

"Better than most nights," Elsa says with a bright smile. "and you?"

Your face shifts into a troubled gaze. "Well..." you reply facing away from her.

She reaches her hand to turn your head back towards her, concern rising up in her eyes. "Hey, whats wrong?" she asks with worry in her voice.

You stare deeply into her eyes. "I had a bit of a bad dream."

"A nightmare?" she asks as she softly caresses you cheek.

You struggle to find the right words to say. The dream had seemed so real, yet you honestly felt as if it was an entirely different person's memory. "It was actually a... memory, or at least I think it was."

You move away from Elsa and sit at the edge of the bed. Elsa follows suit and rests her hand over your shoulder.

"I'm not sure I understand.., it was a memory?" Elsa asks, sounding just as confused as you.

"It felt as if I had lived it before. I had witnessed it with my own eyes." you say trying to control the confusion in your mind. "I just don't know what it means." you say looking down with a sullen expression.

"Tell me," You look up to find Elsa smiling warmly at you with a certain angelic quality to her. "you're not alone in this."

Despite Elsa's words, you still find yourself hesitating to tell her. Would she really accept you knowing your actions? How you killed a man in cold blood? How you couldn't stop smiling fiendishly as you did it?

"Please... let me in." Elsa says rubbing your shoulder lightly.

You think for a moment about how much this woman cared and just how much she meant to you. For the last few days you had become so close with this woman. You had to decide between hiding your past or risking your bond with Elsa.

You could never risk Elsa's trust, but would she still want to be with you after knowing what happened some time ago? "It's just that... I'm afraid of what you might find." you look away from her again.

"(Y/N)?" Elsa removes her hand from your shoulder and holds it out in front of you. "Do you trust me?"

You smile and take her hand, holding tightly. "Yes."

You calmly begin explaining your dream of the past, mustering any detail you can remember. The city of Fairhaven, receiving the note, and the ensuing bar fight. Of course, it was less of a fight and more of a slaughter. Elsa's eyes never left yours, and her hold on your hand only grew tighter. As you continue to explain, you stop and cringe as soon as you remember the man begging for his life. You struggle to explain.

"And I just... killed him. He was begging for his life, and I-" you find yourself unable to continue. Afraid of Elsa's response, you begin to loosen your grip on her hand. Elsa only holds tighter in response and pulls you in for a tight hug.

"It's okay, I'm here." she tells you, gently rubbing your back.

"I just don't see how I could have done that." you say as you wrap your arms around her, pulling her close.

"They attacked first, you had to defend yourself." Elsa states, trying to ease your mind. "It wasn't your fault."

"They may have attacked, but I was the one who enjoyed it..." your thoughts drift back the bodies you left on the floor; broken, bleeding, and reeking of alcohol. "How can you even trust me after that? I don't even think I could trust myself."

"Looking back on it, how do you feel about it now?" Elsa asks breaking the hug to look into your eyes.

"I feel... horrible. I never want to relive something like that again." you say, with a look of disgust aimed at yourself.

Elsa gives you a small smile. "Then that's all I need."

"But-" Elsa silences you with her lips. After some hesitation, you give in and begin to kiss her back, forgetting about your problems to enjoy Elsa's affection. Elsa pulls away a few moments later.

You gaze into Elsa's eyes, nothing but trust reflected off of her blue orbs.

"I realize that it may be hard but can you remember what happened after that." Elsa says trying to be as sensitive as possible.

"Elsa, if I was a part of a past that was like the memory I witnessed last night, then I don't want to remember any of it."

"(Y/N), you can't move on unless you learn to live with the past." Elsa begins to caress your hand. "I promise, no matter how dark it gets, I will be right here by your side lighting the way."

You can only stare at Elsa with a warm smile as Elsa reassures you. She was right, you weren't alone. Not anymore. "Okay."

Elsa smiles and rises from the bed pulling you up with her. "Come on, we can probably think easier after we get some food." Elsa says as she walks over to the door.

You smile at her and move to pull on your boots and vest leaving the coat and gloves behind.

You briskly make your way to Elsa and take her hand, closing the door behind you.

* * *

**Anyone catch the Aladdin reference? Either way, Thanks for Reading!**

**I wonder what's up with your past. Seems a little cryptic to me...**

**More Fluff and suspense to come!**

**Big thanks for the support and reviews! Your Feedback is really important to me!**

**Feel free to give any advice on how to make the story better, a friendly comment, or any suggestions you may have for me and the story!**

**Till next time, Bye everybody!**


	8. Homeland

**Hello Everybody, Welcome to another installment of 'Cold Heart, Warm Soul'**

**I just wanted to take the time ti say thanks for everyone's support, you mean the world to me!**

**So Feel Free to leave any comments, suggestions, Advice, or questions!**

**To be honest I'm actually considering changing the rating to T, simply because I don't think the content will be graphic enough to warrant the M rating. I did actually plan writing a Lemon, but I don't really have any experience in that aspect. While a love scene might not be in this story, I might write one (Or Several) as a one-shot spinoff when I get some more experience, So keep your hopes up!**

***On a side note: Someone (Don't know if you want me to drop your name) brought up an idea for giving the character (You) a companion. That's not a bad idea actually... What do you guys Think? Maybe one of the Extinct Dire Wolves? Or A silver Fox? No companion at all? Let me know in the reviews!* **

**I'm not sure what's going to happen, but thanks for reading anyways!**

**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' is not owned by me.**

Chapter 8: Homeland

* * *

As you and Elsa make your way to the dining hall, you grasp the blonde haired beauty's hand firmly as you silently move through the ornate hallways.

Despite having a the rough revelation of your darker memories you can't help but smile at the woman beside you. The amount of trust she places in you is really astounding. Your smile fades at this thought though. You are certain that you can absolutely trust Elsa with anything, but after what you saw last night... can you trust yourself?

"Hey, don't worry." Elsa says, giving your hand a light squeeze. "We'll figure this out, together."

"Right, together," You give Elsa a small smile. 'That's what I'm afraid of.'

You had decided to withhold certain bits of your dream, mainly the note containing the information about this man known as Reinhardt. You didn't want to escalate the situation out of care for your beautiful snow queen. It had been just a few months since her coronation and subsequently the freezing of Arendelle and the attempt on her and Anna's life. For this very reason you also felt that telling her about the sketch you found would make things even harder for her. Hopefully you could find a lead on this 'Reinhardt' person and get some answers.

Elsa smiles and leans into your shoulder. Blushing at the contact, you begin to slow your pace, hoping to spend a few more moments this close to Elsa.

"You know, this wasn't the first memory I had dreamed about." You say as the dining hall comes within view.

"Really?" She asks, looking up from your shoulder. "There were others?"

"Not exactly. It was only one and I'm not even sure who I was listening to. Maybe it-"

Your words are interrupted as the both of you approach the doors of the dining hall, hearing the sounds of voices coming from the other side.

"_But how would that work? You don't have a stomach..." _

You open the doors to find Olaf sitting in a chair, fork in hand with a small piece of pancake impaled on it. Turning to the sound of the door opening Olaf drops the fork and waves happily in your direction.

"Oh Good Morning guys!" Olaf yells out.

"Good morning Olaf," Elsa says with a smile.

"G'morning Olaf," you reply shortly after Elsa. Looking around at the table you can see Kristoff sitting across from Olaf with a plate of bacon and eggs as well as a glass of orange juice in front of him. He greets you with a smile before taking a forkful of eggs and chomping down on it.

"Morning, (Y/N)," He says after gulping down the eggs. As he spears a piece of bacon he looks at you and Elsa's interlocked fingers.

"I can see last night went well," He states, a knowing grin.

"Knock it off, Kristoff..." Elsa says with a faint blush. She releases your hand and takes a seat next to Olaf.

"Hey Elsa... can you make organs?" you hear Olaf ask.

"Ummm... Well.." Elsa begins.

Chuckling lightly at Olaf's question, you take a seat across from Elsa. You turn your head to face Kristoff with a puzzled look.

"Where's Sven?" you ask, noticing Kristoff's missing companion.

"Oh Sven? He's in the stables." Kristoff replies as he takes a sip from his glass. "Gerda said-"

"That I'll not be having any more reindeer tracks in this castle." you turn to see Gerda and a few servants walk in with several plates of freshly prepared breakfast, placing them on the table.

"Thanks Gerda." you say as she places the plates down.

She smiles and nods at you. "Will there be anything else milady?" Gerda says facing Elsa.

"Nothing for now, Thank you Gerda." Elsa says warmly.

Gerda and the rest of the servants bow slightly and exit the hall.

"Anna's not hungry?" you ask as you grab a fork and begin poke at a few strips of bacon.

Kristoff laughs and looks at you with an amused smile. "Anna isn't really a morning person."

You Swallow a few bites of bacon, giving Kristoff a confused look. "Really? Yesterday she seemed.. Lively."

"Well, yesterday was a special occasion." Kristoff says as he stands up, picking up his dishes.

"What happened yesterday? Oh, right!" You say, recalling your exciting tour of the city. "Thanks again guys." you say smiling at Olaf and Kristoff warmly.

"Aww anytime (Y/N)!" Olaf says as Kristoff simply smiles and nods at you.

"Well we should probably wake Anna up." Kristoff sighs walking towards the kitchen, gesturing for Olaf to follow. "Come on Olaf, Anna could use a Freez- I mean warm hug."

"Warm Hugs?" Olaf exclaims rushing over to leave the hall.

As Kristoff walks out, he turns back, giving you a subtle wink. "You two enjoy your breakfast... alone... together..."

"You can leave now." Elsa states with a blush.

Kristoff closes the door, laughing all the while.

You stifle a laugh and look across at Elsa whose face was still as red as an apple. 'She's so cute when she blushes. Must be why they tease her so much.'

Elsa matches your gaze and smiles before turning back to her plate. "So, what was it you were saying earlier, about another dream?"

"Yes, it actually happened the night you brought me to the castle." you say as you reach for your glass of juice. "I was looking at a council of some sort. There was a king, and some old councilor... Krum was the name.. I think."

"Hmm..." Elsa narrows her eyes in deep thought. "You said you were from the east right?"

"As far as I can remember yes." You say giving her a questioning look. "Do you have an idea?"

"Just a thought. There may be someone who can tell us more."

Elsa takes a piece of toast from a nearby plate and nibbles on it softly, akin to a squirrel or gerbil.

"What did you have in mind?" You say, grinning at Elsa's actions. 'That's just TOO adorable...'

"Well... I'm not sure if he does, but the royal archivist may know about the other monarchies to the east."

"Elsa!" You exclaim, catching her by surprise. "You're brilliant!"

"When you have to run a kingdom, you pick up a few things." Elsa says blushing lightly.

Elsa takes another nibble out of the toast. You only grin even wider at her.

"What?" she asks with a confused stare. "Is there something on my face?" Elsa quickly gabs a napkin and dabs her cheeks frantically.

"Do you think it's possible to die from blushing?" You say with a small laugh.

"Oh stop, I swear your as bad as Anna." Elsa replies, grinning back at you. "Keep that up and I might have to withhold showing my affection for you."

"You can't do that!" You say with a mischievous smirk and stand up proceeding to make your way over to Elsa.

"Queen remember? I can do anything I want." Elsa eyes you with a suggestive leer.

"Oh? Can the all-powerful Snow Queen stop me from doing this?" You slowly lean down to meet Elsa's lips with your own.

Elsa, fully aware of your intent, closes her eyes in anticipation as the space between your lips shortens and shortens...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" You quickly back away from each other, staring at the door.

"What was-?"

"KRISTOFF!" You hear loud feminine voice scream, followed by the sound of glass breaking.

You and Elsa look each other and begin to laugh, enjoying the sounds of Anna's retaliation on Kristoff.

* * *

Following breakfast, the walk to the royal archives was rather enjoyable. You had taken the longer way around to avoid Anna and her morning wrath. It had worked in your favor however seeing how you got to spend more time with your arm around Elsa's shoulders as she rested her head against your chest. You were moving at a moderate pace simply enjoying the company of one another, even going as far as getting 'lost' a few times by taking the wrong hallway. The both of you can't seem to stop smiling.

The doors to the royal archives were rather small opposed to the other doors in the castle, but were just as decorative and finely crafted. Your arm releases Elsa and she begins to adopt a more regal stance. You look down and straighten out your shirt and pants, trying to make yourself presentable.

As Elsa opens the doors, you are greeted to the sight of an elderly man sitting at a desk, scribbling away at a parchment. The man had long gray hair and a long, braided, gray beard to match. He was wearing a white and blue robe the royal crest displayed prominently on the front as well as a blue hat that resembled a Mitre, but the point was a tad shorter.

"Yes, what is it, I am very busy!" He exclaims, not looking up from his paper.

"Ehem..." Elsa says clearing her throat.

"I already told you! I am-" The old man looks up and freezes mid-sentence, the color draining from his face.

"O-oh! Y-your h-highness!" The man stutters as he stumbles out of his chair and quickly rushes in front of the queen to manage a bow. "My sincerest apologies milady, I didn't know it was you!"

"That's quite alright Tobias, just be sure to look before lashing out at someone."

"Yes of course!" Tobias looks up and between you and Elsa. "How may I be of service, your majesty?"

"My suitor," She says looking at you, eliciting a blush from your face. "Needs to learn a little about himself."

Elsa smirks at your blushing face that seems to say, 'You're not the only ones who can play this game.'

"Your suitor?" Tobias asks breaking your thoughts. "Wonderful news, I must archive this post haste!"

"Tobias." Elsa says a bit more sternly.

"Oh right, my apologies milady. Now what was it you were inquiring about?" Tobias says as he makes his way back to his desk.

"He is from one of the eastern kingdoms. We're trying to figure out which one."

"Well there are certainly a few to the east." Tobias strokes his beard and begins to read from a nearby ledger. "Afirewyn, Aravan, Umeros... Can you be more specific?"

"You said you participated in a few skirmishes the other night correct?" Elsa asks turning to you.

"Yes, just a few that I can remember." You tell her, recalling your talk with her the other night.

Elsa thinks for a moment before turning back to Tobias. "Did the kingdom receive any letters calling for aid in the past few years?"

Tobias ponders her question for a moment. "I believe so, if you will follow me please."

Tobias leads you to a large door near the back of the room. As he opens the door your mouth opens wide. You gasp at the sight of shelves upon shelves of books, scrolls, letters and anything else pertaining to Arendelle's history, filling the entire room up from wall to wall. It certainly was a historian's dream come true.

"Wait a moment. I shall return with some documents." Tobias instructs before moving through the shelves gathering letters and scrolls.

He returns a few moments later with a fair amount of documents and letters. "I believe this is everything pertaining to the other eastern kingdoms as well as any distress letters, all from the past three to seven years."

As Tobias lays the documents on a nearby table, you look over a few, not even sure where to start.

"Will you need my help reading these, your highness?" Tobias says after laying down all the letters.

"No, we can take it from here. Thank you Tobias." Elsa replies.

"Very well I will be in the main room should you require any more assistance." Tobias bows and leaves through the door.

You turn to Elsa as she looks over several documents. "This certainly is a lot of writing. I'm not even sure where to start..."

"I know where." Elsa says, her eyes focused on the papers before her.

"You do?" You step up behind Elsa looking over her shoulders as she reads some letters.

"Yes, you said you served in the kings army, and you also saw a king in your dream correct? No queen?"

"Yes, there was definitely a king giving the orders."

Elsa pushes a few letters to the side. "Those kingdoms are ruled by queens and empresses... Fairhaven is a few days travel from here, putting it in Afirewyn. Afirewyn is controlled by several families that have equal power over one another, so that nation can't possibly be your homeland."

Elsa reads over some more papers and pushes some more away. "You also participated in a few skirmishes against rebels?"

You think for a few moments before replying. "Yes it was a small insurrection."

"A _small_ insurrection..." Elsa says, her voice barely above a whisper. "Then a letter for aid wouldn't have been sent by the king... it would have been sent by..."

"The rebels." you finish, looking at Elsa with amazement in your eyes. Who knew that in addition to being stunningly beautiful, and an intelligent ruler, Elsa was also showing signs of a skilled detective. And of course she also had absolute control over ice and snow. If Elsa was a tyrant and Arendelle had a sizable army, she could quite possibly obliterate the other kingdoms.

"There were two rebellions in the eastern kingdoms, but we received only one letter requesting aid." Elsa says as she looks down at the table at one letter. "They were calling for assistance in overthrowing the Aravan monarchy. It matches... You're from,"

"Aravan... I remember" You remember now. You are from the kingdom of Aravan, raised in the capitol: Everon.

You look over to Elsa with admiration in your eyes. She had successfully deduced your homeland and managed to help you remember the name of the city you grew up in.

"No wonder I didn't have prior knowledge about this event. This letter was addressed to the previous monarchs... my parents." As Elsa says this, her head droops down at the thought of her parents.

In an attempt to You wrap your arms around her, hugging her close from behind. You place your chin into the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry..."

"That happened years ago." Elsa, still in your hold, turns her body around and throws her arms around your neck, hugging you close. "It's alright, what matters is that we found your home!"

'Home...' You separate from Elsa slightly and look into her eyes, before pulling her close into a searing kiss. As Elsa kisses you back, one thought passes your mind. 'It isn't home without you.'

* * *

After leaving the archives, Elsa had figured there was still a few hours before her meeting, so she led you to the gardens to spend more time with each other. You currently find yourself sitting against a tree with your arms around Elsa as leans back into your embrace. You had been discussing the revelation of old homeland and just what it means. Reading further into the history of Aravan, you had found out that the Kingdom had been in multiple conflicts following the rebellion; conflicts that you don't seem to remember. Given your skill in combat, it was safe to assume that you had served for those campaigns as well.

"Well, now that we've figured out where you're from, we just need to figure out why-" Elsa interrupts herself with a yawn, clearly tired from analyzing and deducing the large amount letters.

"You know, you still never told me how you did all that..." you reply, feeling a yawn coming on as well. You smile and gently stroke Elsa's beautiful blonde hair.

"Back when they were grooming me into a ruler they had placed a large amount emphasis on -_Yawn_- analysis of documents." Elsa begin to slowly drift away into sleep. "The -_yawn_- lessons were pretty... _zzzzzzz_"

You can only smile and place a small kiss on the snow queen's neck as you join her in sleep.

* * *

**Well everyone wanted more Elsa Fluff sooo... yeah! **

**Thanks again for taking the time to read this story and provide all the feed back and support!**

**Also what do you guys think about having a companion? I think a Dire Wolf Would Be Pretty Wizard given that they are Extinct...**

**Feel free to tell me in the comments, as well as any questions or suggestion you might have!**

**Until next time Bye!**


	9. New Developments

**I wanted to get this chapter out earlier, but school's been kicking the crap out of me lately. So sorry for the wait! Anyways, **

**Hello all, and welcome back!**

**Thanks to everyone for all of the constant support and reviews! **

**At the moment the companion subplot is still up in the air, but so far everyone in the reviews has liked or remained indifferent towards the idea so I'm trying to find the perfect way to implement it. Right now a dire wolf seems to be the popular pick so it just might be the companion of choice.**

**The idea for this was presented by StormCloud7395, so big thanks to you!**

**Got an idea or question? Feel free to drop a review my way! Any feedback at all is greatly appreciated!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm actually OK with the fact that I don't own 'Frozen'**

* * *

Chapter 9: New Developments

"_They're so cute like that!" _You hear a young woman's voice (clearly belonging to Anna) say talking barely above a whisper, breaking you out of your slumber. Keeping your eyes closed, you feel a light pressure on your body and your arms around something soft.

"_Do you think we can get a painting of this? They just look so peaceful together." _You hear a a male's voice that unmistakably belonged to Kristoff. Thinking about what they were talking about, you remember how you had fallen asleep in the garden beneath a tree with Elsa wrapped in your arms. You smile and gently tighten your arms around Elsa, holding her closer to you.

"_But look at Elsa! She Looks way happier than ever!" _A certain happy living-snowman says with enthusiasm. Perhaps a bit too loudly, as you begin to feel Elsa stir.

"Wha-...Olaf?" You hear her mumble, the effects of sleep still lingering in her tone.

"_Aw, Olaf! You woke Elsa up..." _Anna says slightly disappointed.

"_But isn't that what mister Kai told us to do?" _Olaf asks innocently.

"_Yeah... but... That was so adorable!" _

"_It might've been more adorable if (Y/N) wasn't already awake." _Kristoff says.

You smirk in the direction of Kristoff's voice as your eyes slowly open. Looking up you immediately see Anna and Olaf, staring at you with large grins on their faces.

"How'd you know?" You ask as you look over to Kristoff maintaining your arms around Elsa.

"Sven told me." He says gesturing to the reindeer behind him.

"Sven? I thought Gerda said you couldn't walk around the castle anymore." You say giving him a confused look.

Sven shrugs and flashes you a smile that says,

"He just had to see this." Kristoff says for him.

"See what?" You hear Elsa say as she finally comes to.

"Just the most adorable thing ever!" Anna exclaims, stars shinning in her eyes.

Elsa's eyes narrow at Anna before glancing at everyone gathered, an irritated glare appearing on her face.

"This was a private moment." she says, a hint of anger seeping into her voice. You feel Elsa's body drop in temperature slightly. You gently stroke her hair hoping to calm her down.

Anna notices this and grins at you.

"But the gardens aren't private silly!" Olaf says with an oblivious smile on his face.

Elsa looks at Olaf, his contagious happiness calming her down. As she sighs and smiles softly at the playful little snowman, you feel her warm up again. "Yes, I suppose they aren't."

Elsa looks back to Anna and Kristoff. "I don't suppose you had a good reason for ruining my nap?"

"Hey, don't look at us, that was Olaf. Oh and Kai said your meeting with the royal guard starts in half an hour." Anna says offering a hand to Elsa.

Sighing slightly, she frees herself from your grasp and takes Anna's hand. "Well I suppose it can't be helped."

"Nonsense! You're the queen! Just tell 'em to reschedule." Anna says pulling Elsa to her feet.

"I wouldn't be a very good queen if I just push aside my commitments." Elsa replies, her voice carrying a slight bit of disappointment.

Following the snow queen's actions you rise and brush your clothing off. "Well it was certainly enjoyable while it lasted."

You walk over to Sven and give him a scratch under his chin, as Olaf climbs on his back and begins to stare at the clouds.

"What a wonderful day!" he exclaims.

"Elsa, you have the biggest commitment in all of Arendelle, your love life!" Anna says with a melodramatic pose.

Elsa smiles and laughs softly at Anna's pose. "Well I don't think you'd want to fill in for me?"

Anna's skin pales in response to the mention of filling in for Elsa's queenly duties. " Uh N-Nope, queen stuff is all you sis."

Elsa giggles at Anna's response. "That's what I thought."

Chuckling a bit, you look over to Sven. "You know when Gerda sees you she's going to throw a fit."

"What? I'm sure Miss Gerda has nothing but love for-" Olaf's statement is interrupted by the sounds one angry Gerda, approaching from a doorway on the other side of the garden.

"MASTER KRISTOFF!" She shouts, glaring daggers at Sven and Kristoff.

"Whoops gotta run!" Kristoff hurriedly yells as he mounts Sven and Gallops away, trying to evade the angry servant.

"STOP WALKING SVEN IN THE CASTLE!" Gerda yells, sprinting after the retreating reindeer.

As Sven speeds off Olaf's head unfortunately, due to the rapid acceleration, falls off and lands next to a nearby bench with a soft 'plop'.

"Oh, wow. I just can't seem to get a-head today!" Olaf says with an abnormally large grin.

You all stare at him blankly for a few seconds, filling the air with an awkward silence.

"Oh man, nothing? Well that's okay!" Olaf says from the floor, still smiling wide.

Anna manages a giggle and goes to pick up Olaf's head. "Well I better make sure Gerda doesn't maim Sven and Kristoff too badly. Have fun talking to the guards! Bye (Y/N). Bye Elsa!"

"Actually could you prop me up on that bench? I wanna watch the clouds some more!" Olaf asks in Anna's hands.

"Sure thing Olaf," she says leaning placing him down on the bench. "I'll be sure to send your body this way when I get the chance."

"Thanks a million!" Olaf calls to Anna as she casually walks in the direction of Sven and Kristoff sped off to.

"I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting," Elsa says turning to you. "Would you mind walking me to the barracks?"

You turn to Elsa with a grin on your face, and move to take her hand in yours. "Anything for my Queen,"

Elsa blushes as you both make your way out of the gardens, but not before you both turn back to look at Olaf, who was looking at the clouds in awe. "Ooh! That one looks like a flower, and that one looks like a fish!"

"Um, are you going to be okay here Olaf?" You ask with a concerned look on your face.

"I'll be alright! You go ahead and do your important business!" Olaf says, not looking away from the clouds. "I'm pretty sure the rest of me is on its way."

"If you say so.. See ya later Olaf." You reply, turning away from him and leading Elsa to the halls.

As you move further and further from Olaf, you can faintly hear him say something.

"_Oh Hello Mr bird! Hi Mr bird's friends!" _

'I really hope those birds don't like carrots...'

* * *

As you and Elsa make your way to the barracks, you began to discuss potential reasons for why you were in Arendelle. While it had been enlightening learning your homeland, you had been disheartened by its tendency to favor war over diplomacy. The only clear memory you have of any conflict you served in was the small rebellion you had, with very little difficulty, put down. The other campaigns and battles were mere flashes in your mind. The thought of being involved in such a violent nation made you uneasy. War was essentially apart of who you are. It was a lifestyle that you, at least currently, find awful. It was one thing to fight in service of your nation or for the betterment of your people, but the battles you had read about (and probably participated in) seemed to only have one interest: Conquest. Elsa had envisioned it slightly differently than you. Elsa, being the kind woman she was, saw it as a soldier simply following orders, that you were justified as following your duty. In your mind, however, you saw it as a man who reveled in warfare. In your dream last night, you distinctly remembered enjoying the feeling of fighting off and killing those men. Even recalling back to the night you had protected Elsa, you cannot deny that you had enjoyed how easily you had killed five men. It was frightening just thinking about how much of a rush it was for you. You remember that sinister smile. It was sickening.

You clutch Elsa hand a bit harder as you walk through the hallways. "One councilor had the idea of a political envoy, the king dismissed the court and that's where I woke up."

"Hmm, Most nations typically send carrier pigeons or some other form of messenger for anticipation of high profile figures. I don't remember receiving any letter or note." Elsa says thinking over your words.

"Well, I could be just a traveler." You say shrugging your shoulders.

Elsa looks at you with an amused smile. "All the way here in Arendelle? What could you possibly be doing?"

"Oh I don't know. Meeting new faces, trying new foods..." Your voice trails off as you eye Elsa from head to toe and send a playful smirk her way. "Taking in the sights..."

Elsa blushes and releases your hand briefly to give you a gentle swat on the shoulder. "Flatterer."

"Only for you." you reply taking her hand again.

Elsa laughs and leans against you chest.

"So why exactly are you seeing the royal guard?" You ask, curious about her Queenly duties.

Elsa's expression turns into one of deep thought, perhaps even apprehension.

"Well about a week before we met in the forest, there was a convoy transporting a small number of criminals from one of the border towns. Disastrously, the small contingent of seven guards protecting the convoy were killed and the prisoners were subsequently set free. The guard's weapons were stolen as well."

You look at Elsa with a shocked expression. "That's pretty intense..."

"Tell me about it. There are several armed and dangerous men out in my kingdom. I've been sending patrols of guards into the forest to find any of the escaped convicts."

You remove your hand from hers and wrap your arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

Elsa sighs and stares off into space before continuing. "Right now, my number one priority is the safety of my people."

You think for a moment about the situation your beautiful snow queen has been placed in; who could have killed the guards and set the prisoners free?

"Do you have an idea on who could have freed the convicts?" You ask.

Elsa thinks for a moment, thinking hard about her answer. "It's just an idea, but the reports show that the four of the guards were killed by blunt force trauma. I have a feeling that our hammer-wielding friend Clarence was the one who freed them. But that still doesn't solve the missing criminals dilemma."

"Those other bandits... the five I killed. Could they have been the prisoners?" You ask, trying to be of some assistance.

"Perhaps some, but the prisoner manifest listed eight men in the convoy. Plus it's likely that Clarence didn't act alone. So there could be maybe three or more criminals still hiding in the Forrest."

Elsa's head leans down to rest on your shoulder. "Hopefully the guards have found the convicts, or at least some information."

You turn to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "Elsa, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you."

This situation must be difficult for anyone, but given Elsa's status as reigning monarch made it that much harder. As Queen she had the ultimate authority over any matters in Arendelle. Any decision she made could potentially effect the entire nation, but at the same time the people, even those who didn't agree with her coronation, saw her as the one in charge of protecting the land. Elsa's sensitivity in any issue like this could mean the difference in a peaceful ruler ship and a turbulent uprising. It must be absolutely harrowing.

You stop in the middle of the hall to lift Elsa's chin, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Your arms find their way around her waist.

Elsa wraps her arms around you, releasing her frustrations as she kisses you back

You break the kiss moments later to smile warmly at her.

"If there is anything I can do, please tell me." You say with a genuine sincerity in your words.

"Aside from just being with me," Elsa looks up at you with a devious smile. " Yes. There is, actually."

* * *

You both approach a large door leading to an outer portion of the castle. As you step through the doors you find yourself greeted to a large courtyard littered with training dummies, archery targets and various other pieces of training equipment. In the center of the yard, you can see a large gathering of men ranging from old and young, slim and built. Each of them sporting a dark green uniform and tall hat. In front of the crowd, there was a man wearing a much more intricate uniform with a layer of steel armor covering his torso. In lieu of a hat like the other guards, this man chose to leave his head open, showing his graying raven hair. As you and Elsa step into the courtyard the man turns to see you approach, before turning back to the gathered royal guard.

"ATTEN-SHUN" He calls out springing the guards into a salute, before following his men and saluting Elsa as well.

"At ease captain." Elsa replies.

The captain nods and gives his men an at ease before turning to face Elsa. "Good day milady."

"Hello captain. I trust you have good news for me?" Elsa says.

"Sadly no. We have scoured a good portion of the forest. There are still no signs of the missing prisoners."

The snow queen stares off, contemplating the possibilities.

"Do you think they passed into the bordering nations?" The captain asks, glancing over at you with a curious look.

Elsa thinks for a moment, before answering. "I had already sent word to the bordering nations, so we'll be the first to know should they find anything."

Elsa looks at the captain sternly. "Until we receive word, I want you to increase the number of guards scanning the rest of the Forrest as well as the number of men searching every town in the kingdom."

"As you wish milady." The captain says as he salutes. As he finishes his gesture he turns to you, the curious look still in his eyes. Elsa notices this and grins.

"Captain, I don't believe you had met my suitor." Sh says gesturing to you.

"Suitor? The same one from the Forrest?" He asks looking at you.

"The very same." Elsa says as you extend your hand out to the captain.

"(Y/N)," She says as the captain takes your hand in a firm handshake. "This is Captain Reinhardt."

Your grip loosens slightly as your eyes widen. 'This is Reinhardt? Things just became more complicated.'

You shake your stupor and grip his hand once more, a faux smile on your face. Elsa's smirk widens ans she prepares to introduce you.

"Captain Reinhardt, this is (Y/N). The new personal trainer for the royal guard."

* * *

**Well I hope things aren't getting too Crazy for everyone! **

**Things are escalating to the point of absolute Pandemonium! Well maybe not Pandemonium, but things are getting heated. **

**I was trying to capture more of Elsa as a competent ruler in this chapter, cause I don't really see that too often in stories. **

**Once again feel free to drop a review my way, or any questions, suggestions or constructive criticism!**

**Till, the next we meet! **

**P.S. It may or may not take some time for the next few chapters to be made. The school semester is almost over and the workload is getting pretty intense. Rest assured I am not willing to give up on this story! Patience is a virtue my friends! **


	10. An Inspiration to Us All

**Ugh... school is awful. But enough about my personal problems!**

**Welcome back everyone! **

**Thanks again so much for the reviews and feedback!**

**I'm really glad that everyone's enjoying this story so far! **

**I think I found a pretty good way to introduce a companion, but It's likely he/she wont make appearance for a few chapters... or will He/She? **

**Things are certainly going to get crazier, so stay tuned for all the action! Suspense! And the Romance!**

**Without further delay, I present chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I think I'm just going to post the generic 'I don't Own (Frozen)' Disclaimer from now on. **

* * *

Chapter 10: An Inspiration to Us All

"I'm sorry my queen, but what was that? Personal trainer?" Reinhardt asks, clearly baffled at the notion. The captain releases your hand quickly and eyes you with disbelief.

Elsa smirks and glances toward you. "You heard me captain. This man will be in charge of teaching the guards a little about asymmetric warfare."

"B-but queen Elsa," The captain looks between you and Elsa still confused at the idea. "I assure you the standard training-"

"Is just that." Elsa interrupts adopting a more austere tone. "Standard. If your reports indicate anything it is that our guards will have trouble fighting against enemies that will use any edge they can afford."

The Queen takes a moment to look up to the sky, pondering about the lives of the deceased men protecting the convoy. Elsa had propositioned you in the halls on your way to the barracks. The idea of having you become a personal trainer to the guards was rather ingenious. Given the savagery of your past and brutal nature of your fighting style, you were pretty reluctant to teach the royal guards. Having more men fight like you was not an idea you were fond of. After some convincing from Elsa, however, you grew to accept and maybe even like the idea. For one it would allow you to earn an income during your stay in Arendelle, but it would also allow you to use your war-hardened mind and skills for something good. You could give these men a better chance of survival against men who have no code of honor. Granted, you weren't going to each them everything you know, after all you still had to maintain an advantage in a fight, but you could teach them enough to have an edge over men like Clarence and his goons. Additionally, with the revelation of Reinhardt, you could also use the access given to you to find out more about the mysterious Captain.

"Seven guardsmen were killed, captain. Guardsmen with families, friends, homes." Elsa looks away from the sky and towards you before she turns back to captain Reinhardt. "This is not up for debate. I want to minimize the casualties from encounters like the convoy."

Reinhardt looks back at the men gathered and turns towards you, still not convinced. "But he's just a commoner! With no formal training or-"

"Trust me captain, I am more than qualified for this job." You interrupt, a smirk of your own finding its way to your face.

Reinhardt shoots an unimpressed glare at you. "What are your credentials?"

You look away darting your eyes towards the sky, faking an expression of deep thought. "I think I may have fought a war or two. I'm not really sure."

You smile sarcastically at captain Reinhardt, who is visibly irritated at your response.

"Not really-?" The man turns to look at Elsa in protest. "He isn't even sure about his experience? My Queen, you cannot possibly think this man is able-"

"Would you like a demonstration, captain?" Elsa says cutting him off, casting a sly grin at you.

You frown slightly at Elsa's notion. As you glance between the captain and the guards, you feel a bit unnerved. A demonstration would probably mean fighting against one or several members of the guard. While discussing this in the halls you and Elsa hadn't anticipated Reinhardt to be so against the idea. You knew you were likely more than a match for anyone in the guard, probably even Reinhardt himself, but one bad move and you could seriously injure or kill any one of them. Worst case scenario you lose yourself in the heat of battle and mercilessly kill anyone standing before you.

"Uh, Elsa I'm not sure-"

"An Excellent idea, milady!" The captain says turning to you, eyes lighting up with an arrogant glint in them. "A demonstration of your ability, Mister (Y/N)."

The captain turns to face his men. "Lads! Clear a space! We're going to have a little tourney!"

As Reinhardt walks toward his men you quickly look towards Elsa, apprehension in your eyes. "Elsa, I'm not sure this is a good idea..."

She looks at you with a concerned look. "Is there something wrong? Did you not want to- I'm sorry."

Elsa casts her eyes downward, sorrow filling them. Elsa had seen your combat prowess firsthand back in the forest, but it was different then. Fighting bandits, whose only interest was profit and mischief, was different from fighting men who only pick up a sword as a job. These men had loved ones and families to care for. You sigh and gently lift Elsa's chin to look into her eyes gorgeous blue eyes. "It's not that I don't want to prove myself to the guards, I just-"

You pause, thinking about your battles in Fairhaven as well as the fight in the forest. Skimming over the brief flashes of your military service causes you to shudder.

"I just don't want lose control of myself." You tell her as you look away, fear apparent in your eyes.

Elsa takes hold of your hands and manages a small smile. "Then it's alright, you don't have to fight."

You take a small moment to think about how things would turn out if you refuse to demonstrate your skill. The mere thought of potentially hurting or killing a guard has your stomach upturned. Arendelle itself was a mostly peaceful nation with its only participation in conflicts consisting of sending supplies to its warring allies. The Arendelle army consisted of a few militias in several small towns and the royal guard acting as protectors. This unfortunately meant that any combatants produced in Arendelle were likely to be unprepared for any form of combat outside of the general discipline. While useful for quieting drunken miscreants and the occasional animal attack, guards with only basic instruction in the realm of warfare would not be enough to fend off professional killers or even an attack by an organized force; this of course being something that years of fighting have given you extensive experience. These guards would prove no challenge. You managed to kill five bandits in six seconds on pure instinct alone. What was a few guards with basic training? You think about how easy it could be to kill any one of them. On the other hand you find the thought of leaving good men defenseless against people like Clarence, even more sickening. These men needed an edge. Additionally if you walked away from this, you could lose your chance to investigate the captain. You decide to be selfish.

"I... I'll do it." You say, causing her to give you a surprised look.

"(Y/N), it's alright. You don't have to." Elsa says placing a hand on your cheek.

You reach up and hold Elsa's hand against your face, finding comfort in her touch. "If I don't prove myself, then these men might not survive long against people like Clarence. If I have to do this in order to help them, then so be it."

Elsa eyes you with a stern look. "Are you sure?"

'Not even in the slightest, but I can't turn away from these men, and I can't lose this lead on Reinhardt.' You think to yourself, before giving her a look of false reassurance. "I'm sure."

"Alright..." The snow queen says, giving you a disbelieving look.

"Elsa... if I start to get out of hand I need you to stop me. Can you promise me that?"

Elsa takes both of your hands and holds them tight, looking into your eyes with a fierce intensity. "It won't come to that."

"Mister (Y/N)!" You turn to see Reinhardt calling out to you. "Whenever you're ready!"

You look back to Elsa with a small smile. "I hope it won't."

You begin to make your way to the guards, loosening your grip on Elsa's hands. In a bold move, Elsa pulls you back towards her and captures you in a powerful lip-lock.

Elsa breaks the kiss to gaze at you with the same intensity from before. "I trust you. Please... Trust yourself."

You match Elsa's gaze, your eyes now showing a look of confidence rather than the look of fear from before. "Elsa I-"

"Mister (Y/N)?" Reinhardt calls out to you.

You give Elsa a confident smile and make your way over to the captain. 'Trust.'

Elsa smile back and moves slightly closer to the guards but still maintaining her distance. In a show of power, she prepares to sit down, forming a throne made of ice. As she settles down she forms a small pillar of ice that raises the throne a few meters, seeking to get a higher vantage point.

'I'm never going to get tired of seeing that...' you think to yourself.

As you approach the gathered men, Reinhardt looks at you unamused. "Awfully smitten with our Queen are you?"

You return the Captain's look with a devious smirk. "That, captain, is absolutely none of your business."

He simply grunts and gestures to his men. "All right gents!"

You turn to examine the guards. They had all spread out into a circle, clearing a large enough space for your 'demonstration.' You glance over to the guards, examining them carefully. As you pass over the en you look at their faces. You can see various expressions, ranging from cocky aggressiveness to passive coolness. Interestingly, the most common expression you can see is the look of jealousy and envy. No doubt the men had been looking while Elsa had been affirming her trust in you. It does bring you some pride and a smile to your face. Considering how stunningly beautiful and kind the snow queen was, it is fairly easy to see how any man can become jealous of your relationship. You must give the guards credit though, as you can find no man with even an ounce of fear on their faces. Perhaps they were genuine and saw you as an equal warrior.

Or perhaps they were underestimating you. Heavily.

"Queen Elsa's 'consort' " The captain's words bring the guards into an audible mumble, with a few chuckles being exchanged and sarcastic snorts filling the air.

"Listen up!" Reinhardt yells, getting the guards' attention. Looking around to ensure the guards are silent, Reinhardt clears his throat before beginning again. "As I was saying... This man seeks to teach the lot of you about this 'Asymmetric warfare' balderdash."

The guards shuffle around looking, at each other with confused stares and murmuring about 'Nonsensical gibberish...'.

"Unfortunately," He continues, silencing the guards. "I'm not sure this man is capable of teaching!"

The Guards all look at you, clearly unimpressed.

"Fortunately, however, our Queen suggested a demonstration of mister (Y/N)'s abilities. I say it's an excellent idea! What say you, lads?"

"Aye sir!" The guards chant in response. You continue to analyze the assembled men, expertly pointing out flaws, weaknesses in their demeanor, and the the largest, likely, strongest men as well as the slimmer, more agile guards. Instinct had its grasp on you as soon as Reinhardt started talking.

The captain faces you with a cocky grin. 'Keep smiling captain... I'm going to enjoy wiping that grin off your face.'

"Anders! You're up!" Reinhardt calls out to one man in particular. A fairly tall, lightly muscular man with sandy blonde hair tied into a pony tail tucked into his hat, steps into the clearing, stopping midway. He had a slight reluctant look to him, but stood firm at the center of the circle with a headstrong grin.

"Mister (Y/N) if you would step to the center please." The captain says turning to you while pointing to the middle of the circle.

"Gladly sir." you reply with an innocent smile. The guards clear a space for you to pass.

Making your way to the center, Reinhardt motions to a nearby guard. "Give him a sword."

You look back with a fierce, maybe even predatory, smirk. "That's quite alright. I won't need it."

The captain merely scoffs at this. "Have it your way then."

Reinhardt makes his way to to the center of the circle, stepping between you and Anders. "Gentlemen, I want a clean fight. No mortal injuries, no cheap tricks, and no killing your opponent."

You look over to Anders, who is eying you curiously. You had already figured him out. 'Relatively young, perhaps early twenties. Probably new. Confident, almost stupid look. He's definitely green. Easy.'

Your thoughts are interrupted by Reinhardt's voice. "At the Queen's command you may begin. Go easy on him Anders."

The captain lets out a small laugh and moves to stand next to Elsa's Newly constructed ice throne.

"At your word milady."

Elsa looks at you with a concerned look, questioning you choice to fight unarmed.

You give a confident nod to Elsa.

"Ready?" She says still worried for your safety. "Begin!"

You see Anders take a defensive stance. You can only smirk at him. He doesn't move, fearful at attacking an unarmed man. You admire his honor, but you were here to give a demonstration.

"You going to make a move or what?" You ask.

"I'm not accustomed to fighting defenseless people." Anders says.

You let a small laugh out. "Trust me, If anyone's defenseless, it's you. Now do me a favor and come at me."

Anders narrows his eyes and, like a headstrong youth, charges forward slashing at you with his sword. As he slashes downward, you dodge swiftly to the right. He moves to strike again and you step back evading his attack. As he lunges forward, you dodge his strike and grab at his sword, lifting it up and exposing his chest. With your free hand you deliver a palm strike to his chest, causing him to lose his grip on his sword. With your free hand again, you wrench his sword from his hand and give his arm a strong twist, flipping him on his back. As he struggles to get up you hold his sword against his throat.

"You lose." You tell him, as the guards around you gasp at how easily Anders went down. You toss Anders' sword into the air and catch it by the blade. You smile and offer the hilt to downed man, who takes it carefully.

"Word of advice," You say as you help Anders to his feet. "You shouldn't charge blindly at the enemy."

Anders gingerly nods and moves to take his place among the guards.

You look at Elsa, sitting upon her ice throne, a relieved look on her face.

You look down to face Reinhardt, whose smile has long since vanished. "Is that all captain?"

Reinhardt scoffs and nods at another guard. A larger man this time, standing at least a half a foot over you. He is much more muscular and built than Anders, along with having a heavier sword. You can already predict his mindset. 'He probably thinks his superior muscles and weight will be an advantage here. Still likely to try and rush into the fray... Give me five seconds.'

You look at Elsa and nod, signifying your readiness for the next match.

Elsa nods back worry returning to her face. "Ready? Begin!"

Just as you had predicted, the large man rushes forward, a powerful blow aimed directly at you. You quickly leap to the side. As you dodge his strike he swings his sword overhead and tries to bring it down on you, causing you to leap forward and roll, putting a your foe at a greater distance. As he turns around you ready a defensive stance. As rushes forward again, sword to his side rather than overhead. You leap to the side and duck low to sweep kick him into the ground. Unable to stop himself due to his shear size ant the weight of both him and his weapon, he runs right into your kick and right into the ground. Not letting him get the opportunity to move, you dash to him and place your foot on his neck, stopping him from moving.

"Five seconds." Is all you say smirking to yourself.

The guards all stand in silence, too stunned at your actions to move or say anything.

Reinhardt narrows his eyes, pondering your actions. Elsa eyes you with a slight worry. You look down and find the man below you struggling to breathe and gasping for air. Shocked at this you quickly remove your foot and step back a bit. A couple guards move to take the large man away. Your hands start to shake and you feel slightly uneasy. You shake it off as the captain, still not impressed, calls to three guards.

"Three of you against one of me? Seems a little unfair." You glance between the three guards, cautiously assessing the situation. "For you."

The unease from before gone, lost in the thrill of combat.

Unbeknownst to you, Elsa appears ready to call the match off, but would find her self unable to do so as Reinhardt interrupts her. "Begin!"

The guard closest to you drops an overhead swing down onto you, but you intercept and catch his strike with both hands. You send a powerful knee into his gut. As he starts coughing from the pain you place your foot behind his and kick back. The man tumbles to the ground and his sword is now yours. The other two guards stand by with blades raised in defense. You go on the offensive. You swing at the man on the left who parries your blow. You strike again and step forward, forcing him back a few steps. The other guard has become antsy and tries to swing at you. You quickly parry his blow and move to strike at the first guard again. He blocks your strike but cannot find his footing, so he stumble back some more. You take the opportunity to land a few more blows on the second guard. Pressing your assault, you block an overhead and force his sword up. You size the moment and crash your shoulder into him, staggering the man. You focus on the first guard again. You strike hard against his sword and force it to his side. You prepare for the killing blow and swiftly bring your sword closer and closer to his exposed neck. Just as you were about to chop an innocent man's head clean off, you felt something: Something cold. Before your blade connected, time seems to slow down and a certain snow queen makes her way into your mind. You stop your attack, a hair's breadth away from his neck. You smile innocently at the guard before using your free hand to give a strong hook you his jaw. As the first guard falls down unconscious, his sword goes flying into the air and lands into your palm. With two swords in hand, you spin around to block a blow from the other guard. You start striking repeatedly at the guard forcing him to block every slash, unable to recover from your onslaught. You see his breathing intensify and feel his sword weaken. You take your opportunity and use the blade in your right hand to strike his own blade hard enough so that his stance crumbles. While you do this you take the sword in your left and toss it in the air, catching it in a reverse grip. You impale the sword you hold in your left hand into the ground. With your right hand, you deliver a strong right hook across his face before grabbing his collar with your left hand and pull him down to smash his forehead against the hilt of the impaled sword, knocking him out instantly.

You look around at the guardsmen. What ever look of cockiness or coolness they had from before was replaced with fear and awe. Some even had looks of excitement, while others had looks of frustration. Establishing yourself as a damn good fighter had chased away any doubts the men may have had. You look at Elsa with a gratuitous smile. You remember the cold feeling you got during the match. You weren't sure if it had been Elsa who chilled the air, but one thing stands clear. What separates the man you are now, from the man you were in your past was Elsa herself. She made you a better person. You look over to Reinhardt, who appeared to be quite amused with how you handled yourself. You casually stroll over to him, the guards backing away quickly as you pass by. Elsa descends from her ice throne, evaporating it into thin air.

Elsa smiles softly at you as she steps forward. "Well done."

You look at the captain, mimicking his cocky smile from before. "Impressed?"

"Just enough." He says with a stoic expression. He turn to face the queen. "When will the new training begin, milady?"

Elsa simply looks at him. "I'm not the one you should be asking, captain."

The captain, hesitantly, turns to you not looking into your eyes. "When will you begin training the men, master (Y/N)?"

"Just (Y/N) is fine Reinhardt." You look over to the men. They gaze at you with a mixture of fright and anticipation. You walk up to the guardsmen with a small stride, projecting sheer confidence and leadership.

"Guardsmen of Arendelle!" You yell, addressing all of the guards present. "I understand that you may not trust me, but I have just showed you all what I am capable of. Regretfully, there are men in this world that fight just as fierce and just as deadly as I do. But some of these men however, will hold no quarter. They will show no mercy. They will show no fear. In combat with these men, you will likely lose and you will likely die."

The guards' looks become downcast and solemn. Reinhardt looks ready to interject, but you stop him before he begins.

"But I am here to rectify that! We will train, we will prepare, and we will fight together!"

The men look up, hope in their eyes.

"From now on we stand as one against the darkness! For your homes! For your families! For the kingdom of Arendelle!"

You pause to find the gathered guardsmen staring at you, growing more hopeful as your words reach the warriors in their hearts. You glance at Elsa, who looks at you with a proud smile.

"My name is (Y/N)," You say flashing a charismatic smile at the guards. "I look forward to working with you all. Training begins first thing tomorrow morning."

You turn away to leave the guards to think about your words, who have only one thing shining in their eyes: inspiration.

"That was beautiful, (Y/N)! Spoken like a true leader!" Elsa tells as she approaches you and takes your hands in hers.

"Well I was hoping for a more manly word, but I suppose beautiful works too." You tell Elsa, holding her hands tight.

"Yes, well said (Y/N)." Reinhardt says with an underlying sarcasm to his voice. "I'll have the men ready for you in the morning."

The captain turns to leave but is stopped by Queen Elsa. "Captain, we need to have a serious discussion about respecting royal guests."

Reinhardt looks at the queen and visibly pales, before bowing to the reining monarch. "Yes Milady. My apologies master (Y/N)."

Reinhardt excuses himself from your sight. The snow queen leads you back into the hallways of the castle.

* * *

As you both walk through the halls, Elsa rests her head against your shoulder. "I told you it wouldn't come to that."

"Come to what?" You ask, resting your own head atop hers.

"Me having to stop you." She replies.

"But you did stop me." you say, causing her to look up.

"I did? But when?"

"When I was about cleave that man's head off, only one thing stopped me. Thinking about you."

Elsa blushes and smiles at you. She moves closer and draws you in for a quick kiss.

As she breaks the kiss, she lets out a small giggle. "Well, you certainly have your work cut out for you."

"What? The training? It can't be that hard to make the men as swift as a coursing river." You lightly chuckle along with Elsa. "Now giving them the strength of a raging fire, that's a challenge."

Elsa laughs and pulls you in for a hug. "Come on, I believe the chefs have prepared lunch."

She looks up at you and kisses you passionately once more. As you move to deepen the kiss, the snow queen pushes you away.

"But first I need you to clean yourself up... You're all sweaty."

* * *

**Well, you have proven yourself to the guards of Arendelle... and maybe Reinhardt was still unimpressed... what a jerk. **

**Catch the blatantly obvious Mulan reference?**

**Anyways! Thanks a bunch for taking the time to read this story! I'm glad everyone's enjoying it!**

**Please feel free to leave any comments, questions, or suggestions in the reviews! **


	11. Prelude to Calamity

**Hello All Welcome back to the show!**

**Sorry if this took longer to get out, School is being a butt right now what with finals in two weeks. So once again I apologize for the wait! **

**Methinks the companion is nearing sooner than expected, The idea's been swimming around in my head for a few days now, and I believe that I have a good way of her implementation, so stick around for that! **

**I'm so glad everyone's liking the story and a big thanks for taking the time to read it! You Guys and Gals bring a smile to my face! **

**Very special thanks goes out to everyone who's reviewed and commented! You guys are fantastic!**

**Well I do suppose I've kept you all waiting long enough, On with the next chappy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Frozen'. See... told you I'd do it**

* * *

Chapter 11: Prelude to Calamity

You quickly raise your sword to block a downward strike. The metal clang of steel against steel echoes throughout the courtyard of the Arendelle guard barracks. Along with the sounds of your own blade, you can hear the fierce sounds of others fighting along side you. There is a battle happening. You see your various forces striking and parrying the enemy. A single soldier can turn the tide of war, and it appears that x-factor was you. You have taken down more foes than any one of your men and all in rapid succession. Yes, the mighty resonance of warfare brings a fire to your blood. You duck a hit and kick the attacker away, seamlessly transitioning to engage another assailant.

"Don't let them through!" You hear someone call out. "Don't give 'em an inch of ground!"

You smirk at this. You quickly make short work of your assailant, who finds himself on the floor in seconds. You look straight ahead to find your objective. Anders.

"You! Shall Not! Pass!" He yells, raising his sword to defend himself.

You only smile a predatory smile at him and look back at your forces, who are beginning to overwhelm Anders' defenders.

"Feeling a little too dramatic today, Anders?" You ask looking back to the blonde haired man.

Anders narrows his eyes. He waits for a moment examining the best way to attack. You allow him a few moments, before seizing the initiative. You lunge forward at his chest. He blocks your strike and delivers a quick one of his own, aimed at your head. You raise your arm, bracer blocking the strike and retaliating with a powerful strike. He parries and forces you back. You steady your arm and prepare for Anders' assault. The young blonde haired man charges you with a flurry of blows. You concentrate hard, expertly deflecting every blow. You use your bracer to block a blow coming from the left. As you send his sword back, you spin around and catch a fist aimed for your head. You use the hilt of your blade and punch at his chest. Before the strike connects, Anders kicks your chest and sends you back several feet.

"You've certainly improved, Anders." You say smiling amusedly at him.

Anders rushes forward and meets you in a blade lock.

"I learn from the best!" Anders smirks at you.

You grin and narrow your eyes. You push back hard and shoot him back several feet. You press your attack and deliver your own flurry of blows, throwing Anders off balance. Anders pulls a daring move and tries to counter your attack, stepping forward recklessly. His footing is off, you notice it immediately. You take your opportunity. Anders is on the ground in a matter of seconds. He grunts loudly as he falls to the floor. You casually step over the defeated man and raise your sword, appearing ready to plunge it down.

"You lose." You smile sinisterly and drive your sword straight through. Anders faces his fate like a true warrior and does not flinch despite knowing what is going to happen.

You drive your sword a straight through the ground beside Anders' head. You give a small laugh and offer a hand to the man. "Your footing was off."

Anders sighs and starts to laugh along with you, taking your hand and helping himself off the ground. "It's always the footing that gets me."

As you help Anders to his feet, you look around the Courtyard. Members of your forces and Anders' Defenders were laughing jovially and helping one an other up. Various calls of friendly encouragement and helpful phrases were being exchanged.

"You got me that time, but I'll have the next round!"

"Excellent fighting!"

"Could you show me how you did that?"

You smile at this. It had been almost three weeks since the initial day you began training and bonding with the guards. While reluctant at first, the men had grown accustomed to the challenging training regime and gradually began to think of you as a friend and mentor. You had taken the time to teach them some of your vast knowledge of combat and in return you had made quite a few friends in the Arendelle royal guard. Anders had especially taken to the new training and was the first to truly get to know you. In time, others had followed. In fact, they had just become so comfortable with you, that a few of them even stopped being jealous of your relationship with Elsa. Speaking of Elsa, your relationship couldn't be any better. While a lot of your time was preoccupied with training the guards, you spent every other moment of time with your beautiful snow queen. You can remember spending many of your free days resting your head on Elsa's lap, below a tree in the castle gardens, talking for hours. Occasionally, Elsa took the liberty of conjuring a light snowfall and you fondly remember having the most fun snowball fights with her along with Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, and Sven. And on days like that, you remember cuddling with Elsa in the snow just as the sun began to set. It was absolutely perfect. You were certain you were in love, but with bits of your past still lingering in the air, you have trouble saying it.

As the weeks passed by, you and Elsa had made little progress on your memories. Between training the guard and Elsa's duties as queen, you found little time to delve into the secrets of your past. The ominous nature of your memories bring you a certain unease. At your request, Elsa had refrained from sending a letter to Aravan. There were too many variables and even the slightest thought about your old homeland makes you feel uneasy. Reinhardt's investigation was proving to be difficult as well. Ever since you began training the guard, the man has stayed close to his secrets. You had tried several times to infiltrate his office and get a good look at his records, but ultimately were stopped by timely intervention by the guards seeking help or Elsa seeking to spend more time with you. It may not be easy, but you were undeterred. You needed these answers, and you needed to obtain them covertly. In truth, you only wished for the past to stay buried. Unfortunately, this cannot be.

"To be honest though," Anders says as you turn to face him, a smile finding its way to your face. "It wasn't really fair for you to fight as well."

You laugh and give him a pat on the shoulder. "Sorry mate, but I can't let you guys get all the action!"

Anders laughs along and sheathes his sword, before removing yours from the ground and handing it to you. Moments later the guards all assemble before you with waiting eyes.

"All right people!" You say, the guards giving you their full attention. "Superb job today! But there's always something to improve on. For the rest of the day, anyone not on duty should review the new maneuvers as well as begin individual spars with one another."

"You won't be joining us (Y/N)?" A young woman with a tan complexion asks from the crowd of guards. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in the standard guards uniform. Her young body was lean and toned, signifying years of labor.

This woman was only one among several new recruits to the royal guard. In an effort to help bolster the number of Guards around the castle, Elsa had abolished an old law that prevented women from joining the guard. While it had certainly was more work, it also meant that there were more guards at her disposal. This was also in part due to the fact that the missing criminals have yet to be found. The official search was called off recently. The added number of guards as well as the training you have given was the queen's new method of protection for Arendelle. If the prisoners did show their faces, the guards would be more than enough to handle it. Clarence was of no help either, opting to laugh maniacally rather then talk. It was a wonder why Reinhardt kept him alive at all.

"That is an excellent question, Tara." You say eying her with a sly grin. "If you must know, I have a lunch date with the queen, and everybody knows there is no denying the queen."

Several men (and a few of the women) begin to chuckle and groan sarcastically.

"Quit rubbin' it in!" One man calls out.

You laugh along and begin walking towards the castle. "Well lads, this is where I take my leave. Until tomorrow then!"

As you make your way to the door, a good number of guards file out and walk off into their assigned posts while the rest begin practicing and sparring with one another. Before you close the door, you steal one more glance at the sky. 'It's a beautiful day.'

* * *

Returning to your room, you walk into the washroom and draw a bath. After washing away the smell of sweat and dirt, you proceed to don the same outfit from your first date with Elsa. Placing your armor and sword on a nearby rack, you casually step into the halls and close the door behind you. You begin to make your way over to the dinning room, a large smile on your face.

Rounding the corner you stumble on a peculiar sight in front of the door to the dinning hall. Olaf was currently juggling his carrot nose, a small ball and... his own head. Anna all the while clapping and laughing in amusement. You softly laugh at this, getting the attention of Anna.

"(Y/N)! Good Afternoon!" Anna exclaims.

"Hi!" Olaf says trying to walk over to you. Due to the little snowman's head being apart of his act, he stumbles forward and his head goes flying. "Heads up!"

You hold out your arms and catch him in mid flight, his carrot nose landing perfectly in the center of his face.

"Nice catch!" he says smiling at you.

You smile back and help to place him back onto his body.

"Good afternoon Anna, Olaf!" You greet, adjusting Olaf's head to align with his body. "Kristoff and Sven still visiting the family?"

"Eeyup." Anna replies. "The trolls certainly miss them. Bulda especially."

"Don't you miss them?" You ask curiously.

Anna smiles at you warmly. "Every hour of every day."

She pauses for a moment to think quietly about the missing pair. Kristoff in particular.

"I love him dearly... But I also understand how important it is to have your family as well." she continues, thinking deeply about her sister.

Olaf moves to offer Anna a comforting hug. "There, there Anna."

As Anna hugs Olaf back, you think about her words. 'Family...'

"Well enough about me!" Anna exclaims, snapping you out of your thoughts. "Where are you going all dressed nicely?"

She eyes you with a knowing smile.

"Oh! I was just on my way to see your sister." You reply looking at the entrance to the hall. "We had a lunch date."

"Oh, how romantic!" Anna says clasping her hands together.

"Oh would you like me to serenade you both again?" Olaf asks with a happy grin.

"Uh that's quite alright Olaf." You say, recalling back to the last time Olaf tried to sing for you and Elsa. Olaf's intentions had been pure but the song selection hadn't been the best choice. For one thing the song itself was more suited for a boat ride and not a moonlit picnic. Plus, the song seemed like a small, red, worrisome crab should have been singing it rather than a happy,white, carefree snowman.

"Well, Okay (Y/N). My voice is here whenever you need it!" Olaf gives you a double thumbs up with his stick hands.

You smile at Olaf appreciating his offer. You grin at Anna before turning to the door.

"Wait!" Anna yells catching your attention. "Elsa isn't in there."

You stare at her confused. "Really? Then where-?"

"Oh, Elsa's in her room!" Olaf answers. "She was busy prettying herself for- Oh it was for you!"

he realizes with a large grin.

You blush at Olaf's words. "Oh she isn't ready? Then I guess I'll just wait-"

"Oh no you don't mister!" Anna interrupts, with a fierce stare. "You be a gentleman and go pick up your lady!"

Anna grabs your arm and begins leading you towards Elsa's room, Olaf closely following.

* * *

Anna leads you through the halls at a brisk pace. As you near Elsa's door you see Anna hold a finger to her mouth silencing Olaf. Her pace slows and she quietly leads you to Elsa's door.

As you move closer and closer you begin to hear the sound of singing, growing louder with every step.

_Let it go, Let it go_

_Can't hold me back anymore_

_Let it go, Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door..._

The door to Elsa's chambers was slightly cracked open, allowing her song to be heard by anyone near. Anna stops at Elsa's door and silently pushes it open a bit more without alerting Elsa to her new found audience.

You walk over and gently lean against the open door frame, and smile wide as you listen to the most beautiful sound you have ever heard.

The gorgeous monarch was in a corner of the large room brushing her platinum blonde hair in front of a mirror. Dressed in her light-blue ice dress, she moves on to another verse.

Olaf stares on with stars in his eyes, admiring Elsa's melody.

As she sings you look over at Anna, a warm smile on your face.

Anna grins back and looks back lovingly at her sister.

"She's absolutely wonderful isn't she?" Anna whispers, turning to face you with a smile. "You're a lucky guy, (Y/N)."

You only look at her, a warm smile on your face. You look back at Elsa as she sets the brush down and begins to tie her hair into her signature french braid.

_Let it go, Let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, Let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand, And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on..._

You look back at Anna who is gesturing Olaf to follow. "Come on, Olaf."

The little snowman nods and begins to follow Anna, before stopping and looking back at you. "Just remember! I'm ready to sing if you need me to!"

Olaf offers one last grin and turns to follow Anna.

You smile and lean back against the door frame, listening to Elsa's voice as her song comes to a climax.

_Here I stand  
_

_In the light of day  
_

_Let the storm rage on,  
_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

As she finishes her song, you make your presence known and step into her room. "You have the most amazing voice, Elsa."

Elsa jumps at the sound of your voice. Turning to face you, she rises from her chair and walks over to meet you, a grin spread across her face. As she makes her way through the room, you can't help but think about how gorgeous she is. 'She looks so perfect.'

"You know, most people like to knock before entering a room." Elsa says putting her arms around you.

"Most people like to close the door." You respond, putting your own arms around her slender waist, inching your lips closer to hers.

"Point taken..." Elsa says, closing the distance between you and capturing your lips in a passionate kiss.

You deepen the kiss and hold her close to you. You hold the kiss for several moments, before breaking it to smile warmly at her.

"Did you write that yourself?" You ask.

"It just sort of came to me." She replies with a sheepish grin. "I first sang it a few months ago, on the top of the north mountain."

"You sang it on the spot?" You question, slightly disbelieving her. How could anyone come up with such a beautiful song instantaneously?

Elsa simply shrugs her shoulders. "What can I say? Years of pent up emotions and isolation provides ample inspiration."

Elsa removes her arms from around your neck and offers her hand to you.

"Shall we adjourn to the dinning hall?" She asks with mock regality.

Grinning back, you take her hand and intertwine our fingers together. "After you, milady."

Elsa grins and leads you out of her bedroom and into the hallways.

As you close the door behind you, you grip Elsa's hand firmly. The snow queen moves closer to rest her head on your shoulder.

"Hard day at work?" She asks.

"Just a little practice, nothing too serious." You lean your head against Elsa's. "How fares ruling a kingdom?"

"It's not as fun as the fairy tales make it out to be." Elsa sighs, staring off into the distance. "Awfully time consuming as well."

You can hear the frustration radiating off of her voice. "I just wish I had more free time for my family and friends and... us."

You turn and place a tender kiss on the top of Elsa's head. "Don't worry, I'm yours when ever you need me."

Elsa stops and turns to you, taking both of your hands and looking straight into your eyes. "Promise?"

You smile warmly and lean down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Of a lifetime." You say looking back at her.

Elsa smiles and pulls you in for a hug. "Thank you."

* * *

As you approach the dinning hall doors, Elsa smirks and pulls you past the doors and down the hall even further.

"Elsa?" you stare at her quizzically, wondering what she was leading you. "Where-?"

"I figured a change in scenery was in order." Elsa casts a sly grin at you.

Making your way through the castle, Elsa leads you to the gardens. She opens the door leading to the gardens, revealing a thin blanket of snow covering the entire yard. You glance at the sky to see a light snowfall gently coming from high in the clouds. In the center of the garden was a blanket large enough for two and a picnic basket lying atop of it.

"Elsa, did you do all of this?" You ask, your eyes still captivated by the scene before you.

"I had a little free time." Elsa replies, pulling you along to the blanket.

The monarch sits down on the blanket and gently pats the spot next to her, beckoning you to join her.

Smiling, you take your place by Elsa's side. Elsa opens the basket and produces two plates and hands one to you, before pulling some modest looking sandwiches from out of the basket and offering one to you.

"Thank you, milady." You say, taking a small bite out of it. As you chew on the sandwich, you see Elsa eying it cautiously.

"Does it taste alright?" she asks, biting her lip anxiously.

You stop to think about her actions. She seems nervous. Like she was being judged for something. It was just a simple sandwich, it's not as if the royal chefs went all out with this meal. Which was unusual considering that head chef Halvor never missed a chance to flaunt his cooking prowess.

You think hard for a moment about this. 'Did Elsa...?'

You smile warmly at her, hoping to ease her mind.

"It's perfect." You say as you begin to take another bite.

Elsa smiles back at you, relief washing over her. She moves to take bite out of her own sandwich.

"Elsa, did you make this?" You ask with a grin on your face.

Elsa swallows the food in her mouth and blushes at your question.

"I wanted to do something special." Elsa looks down sheepishly. "Is it too simple? Perhaps I should have had Halvor or Anna prepare-"

You silence Elsa by taking hold of her hand, causing her to look up into your eyes.

"Elsa," You smile warmly at your beautiful snow queen. "It's perfect."

Elsa's gaze softens as she smiles.

Shortly after finishing the sandwiches, you hand your plate to Elsa who stows it away in the basket.

Elsa reaches further into the basket and reveals a small bar of chocolate.

"Dessert?" She asks as she breaks the bar in half and hold one half out to you.

"Thank you," You say taking the half.

You look back and forth between the bar of chocolate and Elsa, an idea springing into your mind.

"Hey Elsa," You tell her as you break your own hunk of chocolate into smaller, bite-sized pieces. You hold one piece up and move it closer to Elsa.

Elsa looks down at your gesture and lets out a knowing giggle before closing her eyes and opening her mouth slightly. You laugh a little yourself and place the tiny bit of candy in her mouth and pull your hand back.

Elsa opens her eyes and smiles as she chews on the bit of chocolate. She moves to break off her own bar into smaller fragments before repeating the same gesture and holding it out to you.

"You're just a hopeless romantic aren't you?" She asks with a smile.

You simply smile and close your eyes, opening your mouth slightly.

You both spend the next few moments taking turns feeding each other bits of chocolate. As Elsa readies herself to be fed another piece, you get a clever idea. You set your chocolate down and stealthily move your lips towards Elsa's. You slowly lean in and kiss the top of Elsa's lips. Closing her mouth at the sudden contact, her body tenses in surprise. She quickly recovers and places a hand on your cheek to help as she deepens the kiss.

You both pull away moments later, out of breath. You grin at Elsa, nothing but love in your smile.

No words are exchanged as Elsa lifts a piece of chocolate and holds to closer to you, a sly smile on her face.

You close your eyes and open your mouth. What comes next was entirely unexpected. In place of the sweet confection comes a frigid ball of snow.

You stumble backwards and open your eyes in surprised. You see Elsa clutching another ball of snow, laughing loudly.

"Not nice!" You say, laughing along with her. You move your hand to some nearby snow and slyly begin to make a snowball of your own.

Before you can finish making it, Elsa notices you and hits you again with her ball.

"Hey! No fair!" You exclaim, shaking the snow out of you (H/C) hair.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Elsa asks, casually tossing and catching another snowball with smirk on her face.

"Well, I may have to..." Your sentence remains unfinished as you suddenly lunge at Elsa, pinning her to the ground as you tickle her sides.

"Ha,ha,ha-stop! Ha,ha,ha!" Elsa moves to push your hands away, giggling loudly as you continue your assault.

You laugh along as she squirms around in your grasp.

Elsa some how manages to break free and quickly jumps to her feet, snowball in hand.

You rise as well and prepare to give chase.

"Sorry Elsa, but my pride demands retribution."

Elsa shoots a playful smirk your way and aims her snowball at you. "Come get me."

She releases her snowball and takes off. You allow the ball to hit you as you take off after her, bobbing and weaving through the snow filled gardens. You find the snow queen and yourself laughing and giggling as you play this game of cat and mouse. You catch up to her and wrap your arms around her waist, lifting her up and twirling her around.

"Whoa!" you call out, losing your balance.

You tumble to the ground, Elsa landing on top of you, still laughing in delight.

You both take a moment to catch your breath.

Elsa looks down at you with a smile, blushing from the position she found herself in. "Enough retribution for you?"

You softly chuckle. "For now."

You gently move a stray lock of hair away from her flushed face.

Elsa captures your hand and holds it against her cheek as she leans down for a kiss.

You place your free arm on her hip as you kiss her back. Feeling a little bold, Elsa opens her mouth slightly and licks your lower lip with the tip of her tongue, demanding entrance. You mentally smile and open your mouth allowing her to begin exploring it with her tongue. Your own tongue meets hers as you both begin to explore each others mouths in a heated make-out session. Elsa releases your hand from her cheek and places both her fore arms on either side of your head allowing her to lean further into the kiss. You remove your hand from her cheek and place both of your hands on her hips, rubbing them gently. You and Elsa had yet to make love with one another and it appears that event may be approaching fast.

As the kiss intensifies with every passing second, you hear the doors leading into the garden open and several sets of foot steps approaching. Elsa didn't seem to care however and continued to explore your mouth. 'I suppose I could enjoy this for a few more seconds...'

You thought is interrupted as a new voice speaks up.

"My Queen! There- Oh My!" The voice is startled at the scene before them.

Elsa hesitantly breaks the kiss and sighs in disappointment.

"Duty calls." she mumbles under her breath.

Elsa lifts herself off of you and proceeds to help pull you off the ground.

With an irritated look she turns to face the voice.

"My queen, I'm so sorry I thought that-" The young woman is interrupted as Elsa holds a hand up, silencing her.

"It's fine." Elsa states, her tone betraying her words.

As you brush the snow off of your pants, you look up to find three guards standing in front of you. One of them a young recruit.

"Tara?" you ask, causing the girl to shift her gaze towards you.

The woman looks between you and the queen, blushing madly as the image of your make out session replays in her mind.

"Was there something you wanted to say, guardsman?"

Tara turns back to the queen and bows slightly. "Captain Reinhardt sent me to inform you."

Elsa looks at her confusedly. "Inform me of what?"

"There are poachers in the nearby forest!"

* * *

**Yikes that took forever to write!**

**Well things certainly got pretty hot near the end there.**

**And poachers in Arendelle? I wonder what for? To maybe catch an extremely rare, thought to be extinct, dire wolf? Nah probably not!**

**Well I hope you all liked it! **

**School's over in two weeks and hopefully I can update more frequently during the summer!**

**Once again, thanks for reading! **

**Stay tuned for more excitement, romance, and action!**

**Till next time** , **Bye everybody!**

**P.S. Anyone catch the little mermaid reference?**


	12. Dark as the Midnight Sky

**Hey Guys!**

**Okay so I have a question to ask...**

**Would you all like to see a lemon in this story? Or would you rather have be a separate one-shot? Maybe none at all? I've actually been drafting it in conjunction with this chapter. Once again this is my first work, so by association this is also my first attempt at one of these scenes. Let me know in the comments! **

**With that outta of the way, Welcome back!**

**So glad you're enjoying the story so far! Companion's coming soon along with other crazy plot related junk, so stick around and feel free to drop me any comments, suggestions, or advice!**

**P.S. I think I'll keep the M rating.**

**I proudly present,**

* * *

Chapter 12: Dark as the Midnight Sky

"Poachers?" Elsa asks looking back at Tara with questioning eyes. "You're certain?"

"Yes my queen, In a great number as well." Tara responds, urgency in her voice. "Captain Reinhardt is there with several guards. He is trying to defuse the situation, but I doubt he will be able to."

Elsa turns to you, with a look of deep thought. "What do you think?"

You pause to asses the situation. Reinhardt wasn't the most diplomatic of men and any situation where he plays negotiator is likely to end badly. Reinhardt was a damned fool, but your mind drifted to the guards he had with him. The guards of Arendelle were good people and they lacked any firsthand experience. You were confident in their abilities, but you were uncertain about the captain's ability to lead. Perhaps you should intervene and take the matter into your own hands.

"Maybe I should go see what the commotion is." You say, looking back at Elsa.

"I suppose that is for the best." Elsa sighs sadly. "So much for our date..."

You take Elsa's hands and gaze into her gorgeous blue eyes. "We'll make up for it, I promise."

She pulls you closer to her and plants a small kiss on your lips.

"Be careful out there." She says looking at you with a concerned frown.

You nod and release her hands, turning to Tara. "Give me five minutes."

* * *

You follow Tara into the woods nearing Reinhardt's location. You had on a layer of steel plate armor covering your torso with a lone pauldron covering your left shoulder. Strapped to your thigh was a set of seven throwing knives and slightly above was your sword resting on your hip. In addition to that, you carried a small dagger in your boot. Tying the look together was a new white cloak, flowing in the wind like a cape. The Arendelle crest was emblazoned in the center just below the hood which you currently had up. Many of your trainees thought the added weaponry was a bit too excessive, but one can't be too prepared for these situations.

Moving swiftly through the forest, the crunch of freshly fallen leaves beneath your step fills the air. As Tara leads you onwards, you enter a large clearing. Tree stumps were all that remained of the foliage and the ground was littered with signs of struggle. You look over to the land to find blood stains across a few stumps as well as claw markings. You stop for a moment to kneel down and inspect something on the ground.

'A paw print. Wolf.' You think as you trace the print with a gloved hand. 'This is unusual...'

You take a closer look at the claw marking on the trees and on the ground. 'Wolves aren't...'

"(Y/N)! This way!" Tara calls out, beckoning you to follow.

Pushing your thoughts aside, you rise and begin to follow the Guard woman. As you catch up to Tara, you can't help but think of the paw print you saw, and how strange it appeared. Wolves were common in the land, and often hunted in packs. But as far as you can tell, there was only one set of prints back at the clearing. The unusual thing about that mark, however, was that it was twice the size of a normal wolf print.

You press on further into the woods. The sun was still high in the sky; more blood and wolf prints were revealed under its rays. Tara and the other guards' pace quicken, as the sound of yelling can be heard. Tara begins to slow as captain Reinhardt comes into view. The captain was standing with his sword in hand. Alongside him were two other guards making your force a total of seven including yourself. You look past Reinhardt and see a large number of men and women standing opposite of the guards, all equipped with swords and bows numbering about thirteen. You can see another clearing past the poachers. A large camp ground was set up. Several tents as well as large steel cages were strewn about. You can hear the sounds of fangs and claws slamming against steel, the helpless cries of birds as they struggle against bindings, and the sound of mothers calling out to their young. No matter what you may have done in the past you had always had a deep respect for animals and nature itself. As you listen to the pained cries of the captive animals, you clench your fists, anger welling up within you. Your blood begins to boil.

"Captain." You say stepping up the side of Reinhardt. "What's the situation?"

Reinhardt turns to acknowledge your presence. "Ah. (Y/N), I figured the queen would send you."

He turns back to look at the assortment of poachers, eying one man in particular. He was a medium sized man with broad shoulders and graying brown hair. Along the right side of his face was a large scar that went from his temple to his chin. He appeared to be the leader of this despicable gathering of assorted scum, seeing as he was the only one in full leather armor. In hands was a beautiful sword that sparkled in the sunlight, the hilt adorned with shining rubies and emeralds. He was looking the the captain with a frustrated leer.

"This ass," Reinhardt says gesturing to the man with his sword. "Won't throw down their arms and surrender."

'Typical Reinhardt. Thinking criminals will just bow down in the presence of authority.' You think as you look over to the poachers.

"Why would we? Even with your new arrivals, we still out number you all!" The lead poacher says.

"You will lay down your weapons and be taken into custody in the name of Queen Elsa!" The captain says, yelling at the man.

"To hell with you! And your fucking Queen!" He says.

At the mention of Elsa, you struggle to keep from attacking the man immediately.

You feel yourself reach for your sword, itching for the man to do something stupid. To give you a reason to hack his arms off.

"Do yo realize the prize been tracking?" He yells out in frustration. "The profit to be made would be enormous!"

"Why should we care? You're still trespassing on Arendelle land in an area without a permit! That is a violation of Arendelle law!" Reinhardt says. "In addition, hunting in this particular region is strictly prohibited!"

The leather-clad man ignores him and continues to rant on about this 'prize'. "A Wolf! Larger, deadlier, more fierce than any in all the world! To have beast such as that! Men will pay mountains of gold!"

'A wolf that size? That can't be...' You think back to the markings and prints you found along the way.

"It does not matter! If you will not willingly surrender, we will be forced to attack."

You quell your anger for a moment to think about Reinhardt's words. You glance over at the guards who had nervous looks on their faces. They had no experience. This would be their first real fight outside of the practice skirmishes. As much as it pains you to release these criminals, you put the safety of the guards above your growing hatred for these wretched men and women.

"Now captain," You say removing your hood to show your face. "Let me handle this. Perhaps we can avoid any bloodshed."

Reinhardt looks at you with an almost offended look. He appears ready to say something but looks over at his men and then over to Tara. She was trembling.

"Very well. Hopefully this sod will listen to you." Reinhardt replies, thinking about the safety of his guards.

You turn back to the man, putting aside any anger you had for a moment. "Listen, this is unfavorable both of us."

He looks at you with a curious stare.

"Clearly none of us wants an unnecessary fight." You say, attempting to fight your battle with reason rather than force.

The leader looks back at his men and nods in agreement. "Aye. So what do you propose?"

"Sheathe your weapons, pack up, and walk away." You say with a serious look. "We will not hunt you. We will not attack you. Release the captive animals and you are free to go."

Reinhardt steps forward and prepares to protest, but you raise a hand and give him a stern look.

The leader strokes his chin pondering your offer. He grins at you with a look that makes your stomach crawl.

"You drive a hard bargain lad, but fine; we will leave." You see him give a subtle gesture to some of his forces. Your fellow guards don't seem to notice this. You look past the leader and see several archers draw their bowstrings. His intentions are clear as day.

'So much for avoiding bloodshed...' You think as you move your hand closer to your set of throwing knives.

"That wolf would have been one hell of a catch, but I suppose it can't be helped. Pack it up boys!" The leader says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He turns away and begins walking back to the camp.

Before he gives the signal to fire, you call out to him.

"You'd better tell your archers to make their first shot count."

The leader turns to you with an shocked expression.

"Because they won't get a second."

The man simply stares at you, eyes filled with a certain cockiness in them.

You grip several throwing knives in your hand, as you wait for the leader to make his move. The guards beside you are now fully aware of the situation and stand ready.

"FIRE!" He shouts as he readies his sword.

The archers release their bows and fire a small volley of arrows all aimed at you. You roll forward to evade the arrows and release your throwing knives as you spring up from he ground. The small blades fly through the air with deadly accuracy. Before the archers can nock another arrow, their bowstrings are cut, sliced by your daggers. The poachers charge forward and engage the Arendelle guards.

You draw your sword and leap into the fray. One woman lunges at you with a dagger aimed for your heart. You sidestep her and smash the hilt of your sword against her skull, sending her to the ground. Another poacher prepares to strike at your neck. You duck his swing and ram your shoulder into him sending him stumbling back against a tree. Before he can recover, you grab a throwing knife and launch it into his arm,pining it to the tree. You turn to the side to see a large man swing downwards with the intent to cleave you in half. You quickly raise your sword to block, but the power behind his blow forces you to one knee. As you kneel down and try to resist the large man's strength, you reach for the dagger in your boot. You pull it out and drive it down into his foot. The man yelps in pain and pulls his sword away from you. You remove the dagger and slash upwards a him, creating a huge gash across his gut. He flies into a rage and blindly swings at you. You parry and dodge his sword. He tries an overhead blow once more. You block and push upwards, sending his sword flying several feet behind him. As he turns around to retrieve it, you take your dagger and stab it straight through his thigh. The man falls to the ground clutching his wound, trying to stop the blood loss. You remove the dagger and throw it into another incoming assailant.

As he falls to the ground you look back at the other guards, before looking directly at the head poacher. "You should have walked away, mate."

The leader glances at you, practically frothing at you. "I will have that beast!"

The man charges at you with a flurry of blows. You parry each and prepare to retaliate. As the leader delivers strike after strike you hold firm, deflecting every blow, letting his rage consume him, waiting for the right moment to strike. He slips up and leaves his leg exposed. You dodge a blow and rush forward, slashing his leg as you go.

"AAHHH!" He cries, turning to face you.

With renewed anger he assaults you once more. You had already planned for this. You begin to step backwards, baiting him. You back up against a tree, putting your plan into motion. You parry a strike and punch him across the jaw. The man grows angrier as he prepares to strike again. You duck and spin away. In his blind rage, he embeds the sword into the tree. Before he can pull the sword out, your bring your blade down on his arm, severing it. His forearm drops to the ground as the man falls on his back, clutching his severed arm.

"AAHHH! BLOODY FUCK THAT HURTS!" The man cries, alerting his men.

They quickly throw down their weapons.

As the guards begin to arrest the remaining poachers, you look down at the bleeding man.

As he bleeds on the ground, he manages a pained smile. "I should've walked away..."

The leader's eyes flutter shut as he passes out from blood loss.

Sheathing your sword, you look around to see how the guard had handled the situation.

Reinhardt was standing, surveying the area for anymore stragglers. Four of the other guards remained unscratched, but still panting heavily from the attack. One guard's uniform was cut in several places, but otherwise was unharmed. You scan the battlefield for your new recruit, Tara.

You take a moment to walk around, looking for the young woman. You hear a sound coming from behind a tree. You make your way around to find Tara, slumped over a dead body, shuddering. You barely take a step towards her before she begins talking.

"I-I Killed someone..." Tara struggles to speak, visibly terrified at what she had done.

You kneel down next to her and place a comforting arm around her back.

At your warm touch, Tara looks over and meets your gaze with her own somber expression.

"How do you deal with it?" She asks, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

You pause to think of what to say. You can hardly remember your first kill. The rush of battle was too overwhelming. You find yourself thinking about how to respond, but can only find one answer.

"It's best not to think about it."

"But he could've, had a family or children." Tara says, eyes widening at your response.

"Yes," You say, as you gently begin to rub her back, hoping to calm her down. "But so could you. And he likely wouldn't have thought about it."

Tara shifts her eyes downwards, with sullen look.

"Tara..." She looks up to into your (E/C) eyes. "The fact that you thought about that, makes you a better person."

"It makes you better than me." You finish, removing your hand from her back and standing up.

Warfare was a lifestyle that you wished upon no one. It was easy for one side to kill the enemy without taking the time to think about their loved ones. At the same time one side can think too hard about their foe and lessen themselves on the battlefield. You can't risk sacrificing your humanity, but you can't risk being too human and become a hindrance to your comrades. Out on the battlefield only one thing mattered: survival. This was the life you lived. It is best not to think about it.

"The feeling will pass, Tara." You hold out a hand to pull her to her feet. "You just need to know when to pick yourself up."

Tara takes your hand and pulls herself up. You give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"You should head back and get some rest." You tell her, concern in your tone.

"No, it's fine." Tara responds as she begins walking in the direction of the poacher camp. "I'm going to help take care of the caged animals."

"Okay." As she begins to walk away you call out to her. "But if you aren't feeling well, I want you to head back. Understand?"

Tara nods and resumes her walk towards the camp.

"Well I must say mister (Y/N)," You turn your head to see Captain Reinhardt approaching you. "I may not have agreed with your training at first, one cannot deny the results."

The both of you look on as two guards begin to escort the surviving poachers back to the city.

"I believe I owe you an apology." Reinhardt says, turning to face you.

Still unsure of his motives, you give the captain a false smile. "That's quite alright captain."

"In any case." Reinhardt continues. "Perhaps you would like to join me for a drink later in my office?"

Your eyes widen slightly. The elusive captain Reinhardt offering you a drink? This could be the opportunity you need to obtain information on him. After the past few weeks of idleness, you decide to take the chance.

"Sounds good, captain." You respond looking down at the poacher Tara had killed. "I suppose I could use one after this mess."

"You and me both." Reinhardt begins to walk towards the castle. "Tonight then."

As Reinhardt disappears from view, you turn your head over to the camp site. The sounds of struggling animals have subsided, replaced with sounds of metal cages being swung open and chains falling to the ground. Birds take to the sky above the treetops. You begin to make your way over to the camp. Moving past the assortment of tents, you come across a guard opening a large cage. Inside it was a large grizzly bear, carefully darting her eyes between you and the other guard. She moves slowly out of the cage, growling and letting out a loud cry. You turn your head to the sound of chains rattling. Tara releases the neck clamps around two small bear cubs, no more than a few weeks old. The cubs rush over to the larger grizzly. She gently bites down and picks the both of them up, placing them on her back. You see Tara smiling as the mother slowly moves into the forest, the cubs glancing back towards you one more time.

Tara looks at you and smiles. Although still shaken by what she had experienced today, she could still find comfort in this one act of kindness.

You turn your attention to the other cages. Majority of the captive animals had been set free. The only remaining wildlife were several foxes, a couple deer and,interestingly, a raven with feathers white as snow. The raven turns to look you in the eyes as you approach. He stares at you blankly. No sound, no movement. You release the lock on his cage. As the door swings open, the raven looks at you once more and nods. He shoots out of the cage and into the sky, leaving a single white feather in his wake.

The feather falls down, you hold out your palm to catch it. You glance at the feather then back to the sky, the raven now completely gone from sight. The dark feathered ravens are commonly seen as ill omens, and can often mean death for whoever encounters them. But what if the raven was white?

You pocket the feather and move to free the foxes. As you reach the cages, a guard comes rushing out of the forest.

"(Y/N)! Come quick!" You turn your head to look at the guard.

"What's the problem?"

"There's something big caught in a net!" The man tells you. The other guard with you gets up and quickly rushes into the forest.

You and Tara pass a glance at each other before following the man into deep into the woods.

You follow the man, into the woods. You can hear snarling and growling in the distance. This growling sounded more powerful, more distinct than any growling you've heard, and you've heard Sven's stomach growl.

The growling grows louder as you the man leads on. The faint smell of blood fills the air as the man stops and points forward. You step ahead of him and slowly move toward the growling. You move past a tree and immediately gasp at the sight before you.

True to the poacher's word was an unusually large wolf suspended from a tree by a large net. The net itself was woven with a strong material, think enough to hold back a whale. You follow the rope to see it tied to the base of the tree. The beast kicked and clawed at its bindings, wincing eery now and then. As the wolf winces, you see a steady stream of blood dripping from its right foreleg. You squint and begin to see the feathers of an arrow protrude from one of the holes in the net.

You gesture over to the guardsmen.

"Quickly! Lower that rope!" You say pointing to the tree.

"(Y/N), are you sure?" Tara asks, still staring at the large wolf.

You look between her and the other two guardsmen and nod. "I'm sure."

Looking at each other cautiously, the two men walk over to the rope and begin to untie the knot. The men lower the wolf down carefully. You remove your cloak and place it on the ground. As the net reaches the ground, the wolf shakes it off, allowing you to get a better look at the beast. Definitely larger than any wolf you've ever seen. It stood up, its head easily reaching just above your waist. It had gray eyes that reflected in them the mind of a cunning hunter. Its fur was as dark as the midnight sky. In its leg were two arrows, causing it a great deal of pain.

The wolf growls and tries to take a step forward, but yelps in pain and retracts its leg.

You draw your sword and take a wary step towards it. It looks up at you and begins to growl lowly.

You kneel down a few meters away from it and place your sword on the ground. You unstrap your throwing knives and lay them down as well. Making sure it knows you were unarmed, you stand and take a few more steps. It snaps as you grow close, its growling intensifying. The guards around you hold their breath, preparing for the worst. You reach your hand out for an arrow. It shows its fangs and prepares to bite once more. She snaps at you again and you rear your hand back. You drop to one knee and look straight into its gray eyes, conveying nothing but bravery. The wolf's growling subsides slowly. You reach out and grasp at an arrow. The wolf closes its eyes, readying itself for the pain.

You exhale and quickly yank the arrow out from its leg. It roars in pain and the guards around you move to attack, but are stopped as you raise your hand. The wolf stares at you and quickly glances to the other arrow. You nod and grasp the last arrow. It closes its eyes once more. You quickly pull the last arrow out. This time, however, it softly yelps and winces instead of loudly crying out. It had measured the pain from the first arrow and knew what to expect. A good sign of intelligence.

With the final arrow out, it dashes back and begins to head further into the woods. It stops and turns to look you in your (E/C) eyes. You read her expression perfectly.

'Thank you.'

She turns and takes off, disappearing behind some trees.

You stand up and retrieve your weapons from the ground.

"Absolutely beautiful." You say aloud to yourself.

Tara moves to your side, looking at where the beast had been.

"That was amazing!" She exclaims. "How did you know it wouldn't attack you?"

You turn and give her a soft smile. "I didn't."

As Tara looks back at you with a shocked expression, you chuckle lightly and look back to where the wolf had been.

The other guards look on as well, admiring your sheer bravery.

"Do you think that's the last we'll see of him?" Tara asks.

"She was female." You say looking back at Tara, before glancing at the bloody arrows in your hand. "And I don't think that's the last we'll see of her."

You throw the arrows to the ground and call out to the other guards. "Come on then! There's still a few captive animals back at the camp."

You turn and make your way back to the camp site, Tara and the other guards following close.

Despite the disastrous encounter with the poachers this had been an interesting event. You helped free some helpless animals, and had an encounter with the oddest bird you had ever seen. But you had never imagined coming face to face with...

* * *

"A dire wolf?" Elsa asks from behind her desk, looking at your sitting form with disbelief. "That's impossible. That species went extinct decades ago."

After freeing the remaining animals, you had made your way to Elsa's study in order to tell her about what had happened. In fact you had just finished telling her about your encounter with the dark-furred dire wolf.

"Well," You say chuckling softly. "We do live in a world where a certain queen has absolute power over ice and snow."

Before Elsa can comment, you interrupt her thoughts.

"And not to mention one princess whose hair had magical healing powers, so I wouldn't rule out the impossible just yet."

Elsa sighs and giggles at your assertions. "I see your point."

Elsa stands up and makes her way to the front of her desk, leaning against the edge.

"All unusual events aside, the captain informed me of the guards' performance today. Your training methods are quite effective."

"Thank you," You say with a prideful smile. "The guards have the heart, but hopefully they can perform just as well without me being there."

Elsa gets up and eyes you with a suggestive smile. She makes her way to your chair and has a seat on your lap, resting her head against your chest. You grin and put your arms around her, pulling her closer.

"About that make up date?" She asks. "We still have the rest of the day and the night as well."

"Actually, we don't." Elsa looks up at you with questioning eyes. "Reinhardt invited me for drinks this evening."

The queen raises an eyebrow at the mention of the guard captain. "Captain Reinhardt asked you for drinks?"

"I know. I had a hard time believing it at first, but this does give me a chance to learn more about mister Reinhardt."

Elsa simply smiles at you and nods. "We'll have to reschedule that date then."

You smile warmly and plant and soft kiss on her lips. "How does this weekend sound?"

She smiles and rests her head against your chest once more. "I'll make sure my schedule is free."

You place a kiss on the top of her head, before sighing sadly. "Well I guess I should make my way to the barracks."

You try to stand up, but Elsa pushes you back against the chair, grinning suggestively at you.

"You're not going anywhere." She says as she traces a finger across your chest. "Evening isn't for a couple hours..."

"I see your point..." You echo Elsa's words as she pulls you close for an intense kiss.

* * *

After another intense make-out session with Elsa you had (Reluctantly ) made your way to the barracks. It was late now, your meeting with captain Reinhardt had been dragging on for about an hour and a half. The captain had a large portion of time talking about old war stories. As it happens, the captain was a war veteran, for which kingdom ,however, was completely a mystery. Any subtle attempt to ask him about where he was from or if he had any connection to Aravan was futile. You couldn't ask a straight question and risk drawing attention to yourself. If this was the correct Reinhardt from the letter, then exposing yourself as an old soldier of Aravan could accelerate this 'mission' you were given. This meeting is not going in your favor.

You stifle a yawn as the captain finishes his tale. "Then they ordered us to execute the remaining soldiers."

"Defenseless?" You ask.

"Aye, no means of defense. Just pure murder. I tell ya, (Y/N)... it's a cruel world we live in."

Reinhardt takes a swig from his bottle of brandy. "God could strike down every piece of scum on the planet, and there'd just be even more to replace them the next day."

You take a sip from your cup, pondering Reinhardt's words. There was an element of truth to them. The human capacity for cruelty was great. His words cause you to think back to your time as a soldier. Your eyes fall half shut as memories of battles come into mind. There seemed to be no hope of you ever being anyone else other than a killer. A dark past that only became darker as you thought about it.

"Where did all the hope go, (Y/N)?" Reinhardt asks.

'Hope?' The word echoes in your mind. 'I have hope... I Have Elsa...'

"In fact, that reminds me of another story-" The captain is interrupted by the sound of a guard entering the room.

"Pardon me," the man says looking at you before saluting Reinhardt. "Captain there's a prisoner that wants to speak with you."

The captain sighs and stands up from his chair. "If you'll excuse me (Y/N), this shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Help yourself to more brandy if you wish."

A few moments after the captain exits the room, you spring into action. You quickly make your way over to his desk, viewing the contents inside. You push aside guard reports, equipment checks, and few ledgers.

'There has to be something.'

You turn your attention to the cabinet next to the desk. You open the cabinet to find more bottles of brandy and a small folder containing nothing but... self portraits?

'Well I must admit... he is a pretty good artist.'

You look at the other cabinets and and shelves. Nothing. There was not enough ti for you do a thorough search. This night proved one of two things. That captain Reinhardt was exceptionally good at hiding things, or that the captain wasn't the Reinhardt from the letter.

You carefully rearrange the cabinets and shelves back into their original arrangements, before looking back at the desk and begin to put everything back in order. As you reach for a misplaced paper, your hand brushes against something unusual.

'Is that a button?'

You carefully push the button, revealing a secret compartment on the side of the desk. You rummage through and only find one small document. A letter.

You grab the letter and open it reading its contents.

_Reinhardt,_

_Or should I call you captain Reinhardt?_

_Anyways, I'm writing to inform you of an incoming envoy._

_I have sent this man to Arendelle to carry out a special_

_task. I have instructed him to say the following words_

_upon your meeting of him. The code phrase is 'Red Snow'._

_You are to help him succeed at his task in any way possible. Be sure _

_to hide this letter in a safe place, for his task is-_

You reading is interrupted by the sounds of voices approaching the door. You quickly close the letter and place it back into he compartment before closing it. You hastily rearrange the desk back into how it was before your investigation. The voices grow louder and louder. Sweat begins to form on your brow. You shut the desk and make your way back to your chair, barely managing to sit in it in time.

"Keep me informed with what that psychopath wants." The captain says to the guard as he enters the room. The guard nods and closes the door.

"Sorry about that- hey. What's the matter with you? You look like you ran a mile." Reinhardt says acknowledging the sweat on your face.

"I'm just a little hot is all." You say rising from your chair. "While this has been fun captain, I'm afraid that the brandy isn't sitting well."

"I can see that," The captain responds, chuckling.

You give a false laugh and proceed out the door, as the captain polishes off the remaining brandy.

* * *

You lay in your bed in deep thought about what you had learned. The captain was indeed the same Reinhardt from the letter in your memories. The day had been exhausting. Between spending time with Elsa, helping animals, and discovering the captain's involvement, you are completely tired out and beginning to feel sleep take hold of you.

'I suppose I should have seen that coming.'

Reinhardt's position was perfect. The Guard captain of Elsa's personal guardians would have perfect access to the castle as well as various resources at his disposal. Now that you had confirmed Reinhardt was involved, you just needed to know what exactly was the mission you were sent complete.

Your eyelids grow heavy. As sleep finally claims you, your mind begins to focus on one word the captain had mentioned: _Hope._

* * *

**Okay, that was quite a bit of stuff going on, right?**

**Did you see the companion? Rest assured, she will return in the foreseeable future!**

**Anyway, Thank you for reading!**

**Just two more finals to go and I'm FREE!**

**P.S. Did you have an idea for you and Elsa's make up date that you wanted me to add in? Leave a comment! :-)**

**Any suggestions, comments, or advice? Fee free to leave a review!**

**Till next time, bye!**


	13. A Blade in the Dark

**Hey, Hey! It's me again!**

**Super happy everyone's Liking the story! **

**Big thanks for everyone for taking the time to read, as well as review!**

**Now that school's pretty much over, I can hopefully update more often! **

**Okay, without further ado, I give you, **

* * *

Chapter 13: A Blade in the Dark

_Hope..._

A quality found in all. A simple ideal that gives meaning to lives, and a purpose to despair.

_Hope..._

The word spins and bounces in your head, freeing new memories from the depths. The blackness that once was an abyss of obscurity, is now becoming a crystal clear sea of definite truth. The pieces are falling in place. After this revelation, there is one more piece. One final key.

_Hope... _

As a new vision comes into view, your mind lingers on the word. What gives you hope? Hope for a better day? Hope for a chance to crush your enemies? Hope for a long and happy life?

_Elsa..._

* * *

_The world around you takes shape,trees on all sides of you as you walk under the dim light of the moon. You were in Arendelle, just a few days from the city. You had barely stopped for rest since leaving Fairhaven, and you currently found yourself trekking through the wilderness of Arendelle. In one hand was a torch, dimly lit and ready to go out at even the faintest sign of wind. With your hood raised over your head, you press onwards, hoping for something to relieve you of your boredom. _

_There is no sound coming from the trees, the night air lies still. The snapping of a twig catches your attention. There are voices; gruff and boisterous. You know the tone all too well. The guilty kind. The kind belonging to men of ill fortune. Men on the run. Perhaps your hopes were being answered. _

"_Over there!"_

"_I think I see a light!"_

"_Is it a fire?"_

"_Who cares? As long as we get outta this dark."_

_You turn to face the voices. You faintly make out figures moving behind the trees. You slow your pace and allow the figures to come close. You smirk dangerously._

_The shadows converge under the light of your torch. Eight men, dressed in prisoners' attire, broken shackles around a few of their feet. The moon as, the light of your dim torch reflects off of their weapons. Four men with swords, two with crossbows, two with daggers. A straight fight might be to reckless. Fortunately you knew how to fight dirty._

"_'ello, mate." One of them says to you, a cocky grin on his face. "Havin' a late night stroll are we?"_

"_Yes, actually." You respond with a tone that seemed a little too polite. "It is a lovely evening."_

_If the criminals were actually smart, they would attack now, rather than take the time to gloat or try futilely to intimidate you. You already had a plan and you knew exactly how this was going to go down. You suppose you can do Arendelle a service and remove this scum from the planet. Today's small collection of criminal's were tomorrow's gang of villainy and miscreants._

_The men chuckle and begin to circle you, eying up your equipment. "That it is friend. That's quite a sword you have. Mind telling us where you got it?"_

"_Oh, this old thing?" You say eyes still focused on the men surrounding you. "Standard issue. Not much to it, really."_

"_Standard issue? Fancy yourself a soldier boy?" _

_You smirk under your hood, eyes filled with a certain... Blood lust. _

"_In a manner of speaking." You reply, your eyes darting between the men, looking for the best way to attack._

"_So what's a soldier doing all the way out here?" a man asks from behind you. _

"_I'm on a mission to Arendelle actually. Top secret."_

"_Ain't much of a secret now, is it?"_

_You feel the men with crossbows take aim as they wait for their leader to give the orders. You knew it, you were completely surrounded, outnumbered against criminals who are armed with better gear._

_But no amount of gear can match a life of experience. _

"_I assure you its quite alright." You say, answering the man's question. "After all... none of you will live to speak of it."_

_The men just scoff and laugh at your suggestion. The lead convict steps up in front of you. _

"_Here's whats going to happen. You're going to give your valuables to me, then you're going to stand still, then we're going to kill you."_

_The men surrounding you laugh loudly. You smirk at their confidence, silently plotting and predicting every move they could possibly make. You chuckle lowly at yourself. In this forest, their numbers were meaningless, for you had one advantage over every single man present: The darkness. _

"_Tell me," You say to no one in particular. _

_The convicts stop laughing to hear you. The lead convict raises an eyebrow at you. _

"_Are any of you afraid of the dark?" _

_Before they answer you wave your hand to extinguish your torch and drop it to the ground, shrouding everyone in darkness. _

"_What the?!" The leader says. He reaches out to grab at you, but you're already gone. You dart from tree to tree, leaving nothing but a whisper in your place. _

_From behind a tree you begin to read the criminal's actions, the effects of fear slowly creeping up on them._

_First is confidence. _

"_Where'd he go!?" _

"_It doesn't matter! There's no way this guy can take all of us!"_

"_Yeah, this guy ain't so tough!" _

_You smirk at this. The convicts are giving away their positions. You listen carefully and hear two men standing close to each other. You make your move. _

_You creep up behind one man and grab hold of him in a lethal head lock. As he struggles in your grasp you wrench his sword out of his hands. The man beside him turns and swings blindly in your direction. You use the man in your grasp as a human shield, catching the blade with his chest. The man tries to cry out but you place your hand over his mouth and silence him. You toss his dying body to the ground before lunging at the second man. _

"_Wha-Arg!" He can't even speak a word as you shove the sword up through his jaw. _

_The other men hear his unfinished words and look over to the sound, but you've already vanished. _

_Anger comes next._

"_I'm gonna gut you like a fucking fish!" _

"_Where are you! Face us like a Man!"_

"_Fight me coward!"_

_A group of three stand a few meters apart. You can see the glint of their weapons in the dim moonlight. You dash out and reach around and pull a man's crossbow to his neck, strangling him with it. You take care to do it as silently as possible. You increase the pressure on his neck, placing your knee on his back and push his body forward. His windpipe shatters with a subtle crack. One of the other men hears this and turns to look at your general direction. _

"_He's over-Ack!"_

_He is unable to finish his words as you take the crossbow and fire into his neck. The man closest to him turns to check on his fellow criminal. With his back turned, you roll towards him and use the crossbow as a club. You drop the bow straight onto his head, hearing his skull crack._

_Then the panic begins to set in. _

_You move behind some trees. You quickly move from tree to tree, whispering low enough for them to hear you._

"_Five down..." _

_The remaining men look around, desperately trying to find you._

_You dash to another tree throwing them off balance. _

"_Three to go..."_

"_Quickly! Someone find the torch!"_

"_I don't want to die like this!"_

_The men scramble around for the torch. _

"_I've got it!"_

"_Hurry up and light-"_

_You silence the man by pulling a crossbow bolt out from his holster and stabbing him in the neck. You silently drop his body and move to find the leader, swinging his sword around blindly out of fear._

"_Stay back! S-s-Stay away from me!" You wait until his back is turned to you. You catch the shimmering of his sword in the moonlight. He swings the sword around, and you catch his arm. Before he can react, you kick against his kneecap and effectively break his leg. _

"_AAARRGG!" He cries out, stumbling to his remaining knee. You place your hands around his head. _

"_I got it!" The remaining man, manages to light the torch, illuminating the area with a dim orange glow. _

_The leader struggles against your grip as you smile at the remaining man innocently._

"_F-f-u!" The leader is unable to finish as you twist his neck, killing him instantly. _

_The next level is paralysis. _

_The last man finds himself unable to move. He glances around at the bodies of his former companions. Blood begins to form around the lifeless corpses who were just moments ago fighting an impossible battle against a shadow. The man trembles and shakes._

"_W-what are you!?" The man manages to say, still staring at the bodies. _

"_Me?" You ask, smiling at him with a sinister leer. "I'm just a blade in the dark."_

_The man stands, paralyzed with fear, unable to comprehend the carnage before him._

_You chuckle lightly at the remaining man. "This is the part where you run away, and I chase you down."_

_The last stage. Hysteria._

_The man drops the torch and takes off sprinting away. You smirk and begin to give chase. You lived for this, trained for it. There truly was nothing like the rush you get from battle. _

_The man runs, pushing past trees and foliage. You follow swiftly, sliding under branches and vaulting over shrubs. You chase the man until you reach the edge of a cliff. The man manages to stop himself before going over the edge. You slow your pace as well. Stopping to see the man panic and swing his sword at you. _

"_Stay away from me demon!"_

"_Demon? That's a new one." You say taking a step closer. "No point in delaying the inevitable. You have absolutely no hope of escape."_

"_Please just let me go!" The man pleads as he backs up closer to the edge. _

"_Sorry mate, but we both know that's not going to happen."_

"_Please! Just-" His words are cut off as the cliff rumbles. You mentally curse yourself. You had failed to look at the environment. The cliff that you and the man were standing on was unstable and appeared to be on the verge of a landslide. You immediately cease all movement and hold your hands out to stabilize yourself. You try to take a step backwards, but the rocky cliff rumbles in response._

"_What's happening!?" The frightened criminal says. _

_You snap your head up at the man. "Don't make any sudden moves!"_

_You inch yourself very carefully away from the edge. You can hear the underlying structure rumble and crack, unable to handle the new weight. You had a limited amount of time before it collapsed. _

_You try to move further away, but look back at the man who tries to take a step away from the edge._

"_NO!" _

_The man looks up, but finds himself stumbling down as the cliff base gives away. You fall down as well making the collapse happen even faster. The cliff comes down to a steep angle, causing the criminal to fall over the edge._

"_AAAAHHHH!" You hear his screams as he falls._

_You begin to slide down towards the edge. You frantically grab at anything to hold onto. As you're about fly off the edge, you mange to grab onto a small hole in the cliff. You calm down and assess the situation. You were barely holding on to a collapsing cliff. You look down to judge the distance of the fall. About fifty feet, enough to shatter bones, even potentially kill you. The criminal died on impact. You can make out his out-of-place neck. The cliff rumbles again. You look around to find some hope of survival. You see a large tree directly parallel from the cliff. If you kick off the cliff, you might be able to reach it. On the off chance you fail, the ensuing fall would likely kill or severely injure you. With no help for miles, any injury meant death with the proper means of care. You weigh your options. You take a chance to back eject onto a tree, risking death... Or try to pull yourself up and make your way up the now-steep cliff. The cliff rumbles again. You peek your head over the edge to see a large boulder sliding your way. _

_'Option one then...' _

_You bring your legs up and prepare to kick off the cliff. The boulder picks up speed as you prepare yourself for the jump. It moves closer and closer. Just as the boulder hits your position, you kick off the cliff and turn aiming for the nearby tree. The boulder falls down and the cliff stabilizes, no longer having to support the weight. As you move closer and closer to the tree, you hold your hands out and grab on to a nearby branch. You look over to the cliff, which is no longer rumbling. You sigh in relief and lift your self up the branch. As you raise yourself over the branch you hear it begin to snap._

_You let out an exasperated grumble. "It's always something isn't it?"_

_The branch snaps and sends you tumbling down the tree. You grab at the branches but cannot find a hold on them. You land gut first onto a branch a few meters below. Before you can recover, the branch breaks and send you down several meters. As you fall down, you roll around and find your self falling with your back to the ground. _

_As your body falls closer to the ground, you strike the back of your head hard against one of the branches close to the bottom._

"_UGH!"_

_You land on the ground with a painful thud. You begin to feel consciousness slip away from you. As the dark around your eyes grows, you can feel the memories within the depths of your mind fade into obscurity. _

_You awake several hours later in a daze. The morning sun has risen, casting its rays through the dense foliage of the trees. The back of your head throbs in pain. You reach a hand up to feel the bump, but wince as your hand grazes it. You slowly lean up and look at your surroundings. Beside you was a large tree with many broken branches directly above you. You slowly stand up. Several meters away lied a corpse. Broken neck by the look of it. Your eyes trace over the dead man and up the cliff. _

"_Where am I?" You ask yourself. A word comes to mind. A name. "Arendelle..."_

_A brief memory flashes before you. Of course! Queen Elsa and princess Anna were the sovereign rulers. Elsa had just been crowned a few months ago, directly following her little incident. You remember hearing tales of how she had frozen her kingdom and almost caused the death of her sister as well as her subjects._

_You gently lift your hood over your head and begin to slowly move through the forest, hoping to find some civilization, and perhaps more answers. _

_As you walk past the trees and bushes, your mind lingers on a single thought._

_'Elsa... Why does her name sound... important... familiar?'_

_The world around you fades as the memory comes to an end._

* * *

You awaken lying still in your bed, the events from yesterday's encounter with the poachers taking a considerable toll on you. You sit up in bed and instinctively reach a hand up to the back of your head, feeling the place where you had hit your head and locked away your memories. That seemed so long ago considering all that has happened since.

"So that's how I lost my memory." You aloud to yourself.

You ponder for a moment about this new development. This particular memory served as a connection, bridging the person you were before with the one you are now. One more piece of the puzzle, and you still feel incomplete. You still struggle to remember the task you were assigned to complete. The past few years in general were still hazy, but you find comfort knowing that you had directly solved Arendelle's missing convict problem.

You rise from the bed and walk over to the dresser and begin to put on a set of clothes. As you pull your shirt over your head, you think back to your fight with the escaped criminals. While the method was dirty and the execution was brutal, you can't help but think about how amazing it was to single-handedly take on eight armed men and in such an effective manner. Utilizing the shadows and the night sky to kill each opponent was utterly brilliant. You cast a dark smile as you remember each individual kill.

'That actually felt really good...' As the thought passes your mind, you try to shake it away.

'What am I thinking?' Your hands begin to tremble again as you relive the night one more time.

'No one deserves to die like that. Afraid. Helpless.' You clench your fists, still shaking at your brief resurgence of brutality and bloodlust.

You release your fist and turn your head to face the window, looking at the radiant morning sun.

'That's not who I am.' You smile as an image of your gorgeous snow queen comes to mind.

'Not anymore.'

* * *

After donning a set of comfortable clothes, you make your way to Elsa's room. Approaching her door, you give it a soft knock. "Elsa?"

"_Come in!" _She calls from behind the door.

You smile and open the door, revealing the monarch. Dressed in her black and teal dress, she finishes placing her hair in a bun shape.

"Good morning, (Y/N)." Elsa says turning to watch you enter through the door. She smiles at you, as she removes her crown from the jewelery box and places it on her head.

Most days Elsa was just barely waking up at this time. On most days you would wake up slightly earlier and make your way to her room. You would cuddle warmly with her in her bed, or escort her to the dinning hall for an early breakfast. The two of you would spend the first few moments of the day just being together, before you left to prepare for another day of work. Elsa running the kingdom, and you training its protectors. On days like this, however, you knew what it meant when Elsa was already dressed and ready for the day this early. The queen was only ever this ready when she was faced with a long day of work. This of course, meant that the queen was busy and would likely be busy the entire day.

Elsa closes the box and begins to walk towards you.

"Sleep well?" She asks, placing her arms around your neck.

You smile and place your own arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

"A bit actually." You smile down towards her. "I know how I lost my memory."

"Really?" Elsa widens her eyes as she dons an excited look.

You smile widely and nod.

"That's great!" Elsa pulls you in for a hug.

"Yep! I actually have even better news!" You say, hugging her back tightly.

Elsa breaks the hug and stares on with pure excitement. "Really? Tell me!"

You chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Remember those criminals running around Arendelle?"

"Yes...?" She eyes you with a quizzical stare.

You return her stare with a sheepish smile of your own. "I may have taken care of them."

Elsa eyes you with disbelief. "You did? When? Surely it wasn't last night!"

You grin and take Elsa's hands in your own. "I had another dream."

Elsa's expression softens as she gives you a knowing smile. "Tell me more."

You stare deeply into her eyes, seeing nothing but trust and support reflected in them.

"Well, After my little chat with the captain, I-"

Your words are interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. You turn to find Kai standing in the doorway, an embarrassed smile grazing his face.

"Excuse me your majesty, master (Y/N)." The large man looks to queen Elsa. "The diplomats from Afirewyn have arrived and are awaiting your presence."

"Very well Kai," Elsa responds with a sigh. "I will be in the council chambers in a few moments."

Kai bows and leaves the room.

Elsa looks at you with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but these negotiations are very important."

"Negotiations?" ask, looking at her with questioning eyes. "Is there some sort of problem with Afirewyn?"

"Oh no! It's just a negotiation over trade routes. Nothing to be concerned about."

You smile warmly and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Okay. Go on, you've got a nation to run!"

The monarch smiles and closes in on your lips.

"Another time," She says breaking the kiss before it becomes too heated. "I still want to hear about your dream."

Elsa gives your hands one last squeeze before releasing them, turning to leave the room. As she walks to the doorway, you cant help but notice how her dress hugs her figure. Perhaps not as much as some of her ice dresses, but definitely enough to cause a blush to appear on your face. Just as she nears the door, she turns to face you.

You look away, trying to hide your flushed face.

Elsa giggles at you and stifles a blush herself.

"Before, I forget." She says, still giggling at your bushing cheeks. "I want you to take the day off."

"But-" You prepare to protest, but Elsa beats you to it.

"Given the events of yesterday, you and the other guards deserve a little break." Elsa looks back at you with a bit of concern in her eyes. "That's an order straight from the queen, so... no buts!"

Your expression softens as you cast a small smile at Elsa. "Okay... No work."

"Good." She says, returning your smile with one of her own.

The snow queen glances at you one last time, before making her way out the door and to the council chambers.

"But what am I supposed to do all day?" You ask aloud, contemplating what to do with your newly acquired free time.

* * *

After informing Tara and the other guards of their free day, you find yourself aimlessly wandering around castle Arendelle. To be honest, not having to worry about training the guards was rather freeing... for about five minutes. You immediately feel the effects of boredom take hold of you. You attempted to take a nap back in your room, but find yourself unable to fall asleep. So here you are, making yet another pass of the Arendelle courtyard. It was roughly six o'clock when Elsa had left for the negotiations. It was now currently mid-morning. You had been walking around the castle for two and a half hours. Boredom truly was the bane of existence.

As you make your way to the bridge leading to the city, stop and stare out into the bright sky, thinking hard about your dream last night. You had learned of how lost your memories, and that you were highly adept at fighting in the dark; but you couldn't shake the feeling of killing those criminals in such a barbaric manner.

They were criminals... They deserved it! But who were you to decide that? Did it matter what they did? When you kill someone convicted of a crime does that justify the fact that you enjoyed doing it?

No. Sometimes, certain people needed to die. That was a fact of life. But no one should revel in the bloodshed. In the back of your mind, you still love the rush of battle. The feeling of crushing your enemies. While it may not be as prominent as it once was, there was no denying that it was still there.

Your thoughts are broken by the sound of a man and his reindeer approaching from behind you.

"(Y/N)!" Kristoff calls out, catching your attention.

You turn to see Kristoff and Sven casually walking up to you.

"Kristoff, Sven!" You smile and walk over to meet them.

Sven gallops over and gives you a playful lick.

"I missed you big guy!" You say laughing at Sven's antics.

You give the large reindeer a scratch on the top of his head as Kristoff steps towards you, chuckling lowly at his best friend.

"When did you guys get back?" You ask.

"Last night actually," Kristoff replies, pulling a carrot from out of a small satchel that hangs at his waist.

"Heard there was a commotion in the woods yesterday." Kristoff says as he takes a bite out of the carrot before offering the rest to Sven.

"It certainly as quite a bit of ruckus." You say thinking back to your encounter with the poachers. "Elsa gave me the day off because of it."

"Really? Was it that bad?"

Sven eyes you with a curious look.

"It wasn't bad in a sense, but it was pretty tiring." Your mind drifts back to the encounter with the dire wolf. "Boy, do I have a story to tell you guys."

"Well we'd certainly like to hear it." Kristoff says with a curious smile, Sven nodding along, interested in your tale.

You smile and begin to tell them about your confrontation with the hunters. Leaving the more gory details out of the story, you continue to mention releasing the captive animals as well as your encounter with a white raven. But the thing that really catches their attention was your mentioning of the dark furred dire wolf. Many legends of the fabled dire wolves were spread across the lands, but to many, that is all they were: legends and stories. The actual species of wolf had died out many years ago. To hear of an actual wolf living in the world today was nothing short of amazing.

"And then she took off into the forest." You say, finishing your story as Kristoff and Sven stare on with awe.

"An actual dire wolf?" Sven and Kristoff exchange a curious look. "No fooling?"

"If you don't believe me, ask any of the guards I was with. They can vouch for me." You reply, chuckling at their bafflement.

Sven looks with a grin that says,

"That is certainly is amazing!" Kristoff exclaims.

You laugh softly, looking at the pair. "So, what were you two doing before you decided to free me from my boredom?"

"Oh, we were just waiting for Anna and Olaf to get ready." As soon as he says this, the main doors of the castle open, revealing the strawberry-blonde princess and her snowy companion. They notice you and send an energetic wave your way.

"You going somewhere? A date?" You ask, waving back at the duo.

"Just going to the city for some things." Kristoff responds. "Hey seeing as you have some free time would you care to join us?"

You look between Sven and Kristoff with relief. "I was hoping you were going to say that. I've been going crazy trying to find something to do."

"Great!" Anna says, walking up to you. "The more, the merrier!"

Olaf rushes over to give Sven a big hug. "Good morning (Y/N), Good morning fuzzy buddy!"

Sven gives a playful snort before using his antlers to lift the snowman onto his back.

"Hello Olaf, Anna." You turn to see Anna greet Kristoff with a light peck on the lips.

The show of affection makes you turn your head to the castle, thinking about the gorgeous monarch within its walls.

You smile, thinking about how your boredom can't possibly compare to the snow queen's as she sits in a stuffy room listening to councilors bicker all day. Hopefully you could make her week brighter as you ponder an idea for your date.

Your smile turns into a small frown. 'The date... I have no idea what to do.'

"Come on (Y/N)!" Olaf calls out to you breaking your thoughts.

You turn to see the rest of your group slowly make their way over to the bridge. Olaf atop Sven's back, and Anna with Kristoff's arm wrapped tightly around her.

Anna turns her head to call over to you. "You coming?"

You smile and rush to catch up with them.

As you catch up with the rest of your party, Olaf grins at you. "Just like the day we first met!"

You smile at the little snowman, as you make your way across the bridge and into the city.

* * *

It was just a simple visit to the city. Anna needed to pick up a dress from Gordon and Kristoff was there looking for a new climbing axe. Not the most exciting trip, but it certainly beat spending an entire day aimlessly wandering around the castle. After procuring Anna's new dress and Kristoff's axe, you had settled down at a nearby ice cream parlor. As you sit outside at a table with your friends, your mind aches as you try to think of a perfect date to take Elsa on. You wanted to make this date really special, but had no idea of what to do. You look up from your bowl to see everyone enjoying their frozen dairy treats.

Sven was licking at a huge bowl of strawberry ice cream while Olaf eating a small cup of vanilla ice cream. Which was weird because he still didn't have a stomach.

'Maybe he just likes the taste.'

Oh wait. He didn't have taste buds either... Did he?

"I'm gonna get some more!" Olaf says picking his cup up and running inside the shop.

You smile and look over to see Anna and Kristoff feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream. An idea comes to mind.

'Anna and Kristoff!' You smile and look over at the couple.

"Hey guys... can I ask you a question?"

The pair looks at you.

"Of course!" Anna says happily. Kristoff simply sets his spoon down and smiles at you.

"I have a date with Elsa this weekend and I want to make it really special."

"Aww, What'd you have in mind?" Anna asks, looking into your eyes with an inquisitive grin.

"That's the problem." You sigh, looking down into your half-finished bowl of ice cream. "I have no idea what to do."

Anna and Kristoff stare at one another, thinking about your predicament. Sven's eyes light up. Before he can suggest anything, Kristoff speaks up.

"Maybe a picnic?" Kristoff suggests.

"Nope, did that yesterday... before the whole 'poachers incident'."

He shrugs and looks to Anna for help.

"Ooh! I know that Elsa's always wanted to go to a circus! Take her to one of those!" Anna exclaims.

"Um, Anna... the date is the day after tomorrow, and I don't think we have enough time to track down a traveling circus and get them to perform for us."

Over on your side, you can see Sven desperately trying to get your attention. Before you can give him a chance to say something, Anna speaks up again.

"I know! A hot air balloon!"

You look back at with a surprised grin. "That's not a bad idea actually! Is there anyone in Arendelle that can do that for us?"

Anna's smile slowly turns into a frown as she slumps down into her chair. "Dang."

The three of you let out a sigh.

You look back over to Sven. "I don't suppose you have an idea pal?"

Sven's grin widens as he begins to make a series of gestures and sounds. You can read him almost as well as Kristoff can. As Sven elaborates on his idea, a smile of your own reaches your face.

"That's a great idea, Sven!" You say giving the reindeer a grateful pat on the head.

Sven gives a prideful smile before making a strange face at you.

Understanding his gesture, you look at Kristoff. "You get all of your dating ideas from Sven?"

"No!" Kristoff responds.

"Yes!" Olaf says appearing from under the table with a cup of vanilla ice cream in his hands, catching everyone off guard.

"I do not!" the blonde man retaliates, looking at the snowman with an irritated glare.

Sven looks at his best friend with a face that says: 'Name one.'

Kristoff strokes his chin, thinking of a date that he actually thought of.

"Well there was the boat ride-"

"Nope, Sven." Olaf says eating a spoonful of cream.

"What about the opera house?"

"Sven also."

"The sleigh ride?"

"That was actually Sven AND Elsa." Anna replies with a giggle.

Kristoff's head hits the table as he sighs in defeat. "I'm so horrible when it comes to dates."

Anna giggles and gently rubs Kristoff's back. "Definitely. But I still love you Kristoff."

The man sits up and looks at his princess with a loving smile.

You gently laugh at the Kristoff's inability to come up with a good date, before looking back at Sven with a thankful grin. "I owe you big time buddy!"

* * *

Later that evening, you find yourself walking towards your room, pondering the idea Sven gave you. You move through the halls stopping in front of the council chambers. You can still hear voices coming from inside. You focus your hearing and identify Elsa's voice.

"_Okay, do we have an accord?"_

The other members of the meeting burst into loud murmurs and unintelligible gibberish.

"_Silence!" _Elsa yells, quieting the room. _"Okay... Lets go back to the beginning. This is going to be a long night..."_

You feel a little sorry for the queen. She had been at this all day, and likely might still be at it by the time you awake in the morning. You would never be able to deal with the political crap the she puts up with on a daily basis. For a split second, you sympathize with Aravan's tendency for war over diplomacy.

"Goodnight Elsa," You whisper against the door, despite knowing she can't hear you.

You make your way to your room and prepare for sleep. As you lay in your bed, you grin thinking about the coming weekend. Sven had given you a marvelous idea, and you couldn't wait to spend time with Elsa.

With Elsa on your mind, you slowly drift to the land of unconsciousness, images of your beautiful snow queen filling your dreams.

* * *

**Okay that took forever! Extra long flashback in there!**

**Anyways, the big date's coming up next chapter! So stick around for that! **

**I've been getting a lot of Ice palace requests, but I'm sad to say that the ice palace, as well as marshmallow won't be apart of the dating scene.**

**BUT! I do have something planned involving the both of them. So look out in the future for that!**

**Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, or advice!**

**Till next we meet!**

**P.S. anyone else going to see Gojira (Godzilla) this weekend?**


	14. A Night Out

**Hello all! So glad you stopped by for another chapter!**

**Okay, time to address some comments.**

**The love scene is more than likely going to happen, but maybe not as early as the make up date.**

**Thanks for all the suggestions for the date! I did actually settle on one in particular and I'll be sure to mention you at the end of the dating scene!**

**One more thing: I did actually draw a little bit of inspiration for the character from assassin's creed, mainly the outfit. I also threw in a little Corvo Attano (Dishonored), and Joshua Graham(Fallout New Vegas). **

**Well now that the boring bit is out of the way, I give you:**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Night Out

* * *

You smile as you watch the guards practice their drills and maneuvers. As the men and women before you strike and parry with absolute precision, perfectly in unison. Knowing the fact that the guards had made a huge amount of progress from what they were before you began instructing them, gives you a great deal of pride. However, the pride you feel now is not the reason for your smile. The vibrant smile nestled brightly on your face is one of sheer excitement. Tonight was your make up date with the queen, and you could barely contain your growing elation.

You pause to think about the idea Sven had given you the other day, marveling at its simplicity. No over the top festivities, not too much flair, and the perfect way to say 'I Love You.'

You blush at that thought. You think back to your time in Aravan. Even though a year or two continue to evade your mind, you can honestly say that there has never been a person who meant more to you than Elsa. War was no longer the reason you woke up in the morning, replaced with the gorgeous snow queen. Her stunning blue eyes, her sharp mind, her beautiful smile. You could spend hours staring at that smile. Truth be told, you had fallen in love with her some time ago, but found yourself dancing around the subject. When the thought of love passed your mind, your thoughts drifted to your past.

How could a woman as kind and caring as Elsa ever love the ruthless warlord that you once were?

The answer was simple, and you had only just realized it recently. Elsa didn't care about the person you used to be. She cared about the one you were now. The past was just that, the past. Even though bits of your mind were still blurry, one fact shined brighter than all the stars in the night sky: You were in love with Elsa the snow queen.

'There's that word again... Love.' You think to yourself, smiling as you watch the guards practice.

Love was a bit of an enigma to you. Having never actually experienced this kind of emotion before, the new feelings were a tad overwhelming. It made you nervous and excited at the same time.

"Something on your mind (Y/N)?"

You turn to see a young man with sandy-blonde hair approach.

"Just excited, Anders." You say smiling brightly at the man.

Anders looks at you with a confused expression. "Something interesting happening?"

You smile and turn back to look at the guards. "You can say that."

Anders casts a devious grin towards you. "Is it the queen?"

You smirk and continue to stare at the guards. Your affection was anything but subtle. By this time, everyone knew of your relationship with the queen. Some were jealous and others were happy for you. But to put it bluntly, you didn't care a single bit about what any one else thought.

"Come on Anders, back to work." You say grinning slyly at the man, as you make your way to join the guards in practice.

As the blonde haired man moves to follow, you cast a last glance at the castle.

'Just a few more hours.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Elsa perspective)

Meanwhile, in the castle council chambers...

The snow queen found herself upon her throne, staring wistfully out the nearby window. In front of her was the Afirewyn representatives. Two women with over the top wigs and dresses, two men with a certain 'snobbish' dialect, and a tall mustachioed man all sat at a table directly in front of her. On the table was several drafts and crumpled up parchments, each indicating a failed compromise. The Arendelle council members were all very clearly bored out of their minds. Even Kai, who served as the mediator, was struggling to resit the urge to pass out from boredom.

Elsa had been having the most dreadful last few days. The negotiations with Afirewyn were tedious and most times, she had felt like the diplomats would argue in circles. Even with her proficiency in negotiation, the diplomats would find another reason to argue. When a deal was finally settled on, the diplomats would just try to weasel more out of her kingdom. In short, Elsa was really beginning to hate Afirewyn. It had taken two days of nonstop arguing to finally come to an agreement.

Elsa took a moment to sigh, in exhaustion and frustration. Since the representatives arrived two days ago, she had barely anytime to see Anna, her friends, or her (H/C)-haired protector. Being queen of the land was incredibly taxing.

"Okay, have we finally reached an agreement?" Elsa asks with a tired sigh.

The rest of the Arendelle council looked on in anticipation at the diplomats.

A tall, raven haired, moustachioed man looks over a paper before turning to face the reigning monarch.

"I believe we have your majesty."

Elsa as well as the council all sigh in relief. The queen turns to her left, looking at Kai.

"Kai, begin drafting the final copy of the arrangements."

"At once your highness!" Kai's eyes light up at the thought of not having to deal with the snooty diplomats.

Elsa leans back into her throne, staring once again out the nearby window. Instead of the wistful stare from before, her eyes were filled with excitement. She had been worried about missing her date, and her chance to grow closer to a certain royal trainer with (E/C) eyes.

As Kai finishes the final draft, Elsa's mind drifted to her suitor.

'Just a few more hours.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Normal Perspective)

A few hours later, you find yourself unable to stop smiling as the remaining guards not on duty continued to spar with one another. The sun was just beginning to set and there was still about an hour or two of training. The day had been a long and tiring one, but the amount of excitement in your step kept you from ever frowning.

You gesture to Tara and Anders, beckoning them over to you. As they walk over to you, you can see that they were drenched in sweat and partially exhausted from the hard day of training.

"Excellent day as usual Tara, Anders." You tell them, pride in your eyes.

Of your trainees, Anders and Tara were the most promising. Anders showed a great amount of improvement and his skill,while still leagues away from you, surpassed the most of the other guards. Tara was still slightly shaken up from the encounter in the woods, but showed genuine talent in the ways of swordsmanship along with Anders. Tara was a master of efficiency. In group exercises Tara would usually take the lead, and her team would usually finish the assigned task with little to no difficulty in the most time efficient and effective way possible. Both of them showed great conviction. You were glad to call them your friends and comrades. You would willingly fight alongside them any day.

"Thanks (Y/N)!" Tara says, while her blonde companion simply nodded and grinned.

You give the pair a bright smile. "I need the both of you to do me a favor."

"What do you need, (Y/N)?" Anders asks, curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm needed elsewhere." You say giving them a warm smile.

Noticing your happy grin, Tara eyes you with a knowing smirk. "Off to see the queen now?"

"Like that isn't blatantly obvious, Tara." Anders answers for you, smirking along with the guard woman.

"Anyways," You say trying to change the subject. "I'm needed elsewhere and there's still a few hours left of training."

Anders and Tara look at each other, unsure of what your request could be.

You look at them both with a devious smile. "You two want to take the reins for me?"

"Really?" They ask in unison, their eyes lighting up with excitement.

You grin and nod at the pair. "Really. Of all the guards, you two have shown the most skill and are the most promising."

Tara blushes at the praise, while Anders smiles widely.

Taking their excitement as an affirmation, you turn and make your way back to the castle.

"We won't let you down!" Tara yells, as you walk away.

"You can count on us (Y/N)!" calls Anders.

"Don't work too hard guys." You call back, smiling all the while.

* * *

As you return to your room, you wash away the day and begin to assemble your wardrobe. After planning the date with your friends two days ago, you had made your way to Gordon's to acquire a new wardrobe, opting for lighter colors opposed to your standard black and dark blue. In place of your black coat was a light gray coat with white trimmings. Your cravat was a light shade of gray, and your dark blue vest was replaced with a white colored one. Beneath the upper layers of clothing was a white undershirt. Your pants were the same shade of gray as your coat, with a white sash instead of the blue.

Tying the look together was a pair of white gloves, accompanied by a pair of white boots. Looking dapper in your bright suit, you make your way to the foyer.

'By now, Anna should be done helping her get ready.' You think, glancing at a nearby clock.

Timing played a key role in the early stage. You had planned this with Sven and the others. You had planned down to the tiniest seconds. The stage was set, and the show was about to begin. Kristoff and Sven should be in place, while Anna and Olaf helped Elsa.

'Anna should be leading her down the steps in about... now.'

You turn to see Anna, arms linked with her sister, leading her down the stairs. Looking at the woman next to Anna, your jaw drops.

There she was in all her beauty. As Elsa was led down the steps by her sister, you take in all of her features. It appears you were not the only one with the idea to change outfits. Her light blue ice dress was now snow white with a strand of teal running down the sides. Along with the teal trimmings was a knee high slit that revealed part of her legs as she walked down the steps. Instead of tying her beautiful platinum blonde hair into a braid or bun, she wore it completely down. Around her shoulders was your old cloak, the same one you had draped over her when you first met.

As she comes closer to you, you can feel your cheeks light up. 'Beauty personified.'

Halfway down the steps, Anna releases Elsa and simply smiles as the queen makes her way to you. She smiles softly and takes the both of your hands in her own.

"Mister (Y/N)," Elsa says, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Queen Elsa," You reply, staring deeply into her eyes.

She smiles and pulls you in for a small kiss.

You grin at her as she breaks the kiss. "You look absolutely stunning Elsa."

"Thank you." Elsa blushes and smirks back at you. "You look quite dashing as well, (Y/N)."

You simply smile as the both of you stare silently at one another, admiring each others presence, a tinge of pink spread across your cheeks.

"You two are just so adorable!"

The both of you turn to find Anna clasping her hands together, smiling brightly at the two of you.

You and Elsa share a laugh before you release her hands and offer your arm.

"Shall we, my queen?"

Elsa giggles and links her arm with yours. As you make your way out of the main door, you turn back to Anna with a thankful grin.

The young princess flashes a knowing smirk and winks at you before turning and making her way back towards Elsa's room.

As the two of you open the main doors and exit the castle, you are greeted to the sight of Kristoff standing by a white carriage wearing a fancy suit.

The blonde man waves over to you as he munches down on a carrot. Pulling the carriage along was none other than Sven, who was looking at the both of you with a large grin.

Elsa turns to you with a surprised smile. "Did you plan all of this?"

You smile and proceed to lead her to the carriage doors, winking over at Sven as you grow closer. "I had a little help."

"Ready to go?" Kristoff asks as he hold the door open for the both of you.

"Thanks again Kristoff, Sven."

Kristoff scratches uncomfortably at the collar of his fancy suit. "Don't mention it. Really. Don't."

When Sven elaborated on his idea the other day, he also had an idea that involved Kristoff and himself being the personal chauffeurs for the evening. Kristoff, being the mountain man he was, paled at the idea of being dressed in a fancy suit and driving a romantic couple around in a carriage all evening. Although he may have been exaggerating a tiny bit. After a few more bowls of ice cream, Kristoff managed to come around to the idea. In return however, you needed to assist him in harvesting ice from time to time.

"Ladies first," You say, offering her a hand.

"My, what a gentleman." She says, mimicking her words from your first date as she takes your hand for support and steps into the carriage.

After giving one last smile at Kristoff, you follow suit and take your seat next to Elsa.

The royal ice harvester (and temporary chauffeur) closes the door and takes a seat in the drivers position. With a sarcastic smile he turns back to look at the two of you.

"Where would the lovely couple like to go this evening?" He asks, as if he didn't already know where your destination was.

You smile at Elsa mischievously and clear your throat.

"Ah, yes. wouldst thou be a chap and kindly taketh me and mineth date to the most handsome eatery within the city walls post haste?" You say, doing your best impression of a snooty noble.

Elsa laughs at your impersonation while Kristoff stares at you with a blank face.

"Don't push it." He says, turning to face forward and talk to Sven. "Come on buddy, faster we get them there, the faster we can leave."

The large reindeer only huffs and begin to pull the carriage at a leisurely pace, allowing you to spend more time with Elsa. This was his idea after all.

* * *

As the carriage approaches the bridge, Elsa takes a moment to notice the sunset. It was nearly below the horizon, its rays reflecting across the evening sky, turning the sky into a sea of orange and red. You gently move your arm and place it around her shoulders as she continues to stare into the sky. She smiles and leans into your embrace, resting her head against your chest.

You lean down and place a small kiss on the top of her head. "How were the negotiations?"

The snow queen lets out an irritated sigh. "Absolutely awful. After the past few days, I am fairly convinced that people from Afirewyn are the most stubborn and unreasonable people on the planet."

You chuckle lightly. "What happened with the diplomats?"

"It's just that the people would never come to any consensus." Elsa says with a bit of frustration in her voice. "I would offer one solution, they would ask for another. My council would argue one point, the diplomats would just deny its validity."

Elsa's voice carries an irritated tone. Elsa had come to terms with her duties as queen almost as soon as she was crowned. Since accepting the responsibilities of being the sovereign ruler, she had done an exceptional job at maintaining order as well as leading the kingdom. She had a certain aptitude for diplomacy and reasoning. Elsa was very tolerant and understanding of both perspectives of an argument. With these representatives from Afirewyn, however, she found herself losing her patience quickly, and Elsa was a very patient woman.

"It was all just very frustrating." Elsa says trying to remain calm, her tone giving away how she really felt.

You gently lean your head down against hers. "Well, hopefully I can ease a little bit of that frustration tonight."

Elsa smiles and lets out a relieved sigh, nuzzling into the crook of your neck.

As Sven pulls the carriage closer to your destination, you take a brief moment to look at the city streets. The torches were dimly illuminating the street corners. A few guards wave over to you and bow as you pass them by, before returning to their evening patrol around the city. The normally crowded city was quiet with most of its denizens tuning in for the evening. A few citizens remained lingering around the streets, bowing as the carriage passed by. As you near your destination, you can see lanterns shining brightly on a sign.

_Cafè Eleganse _

A personal favorite, recommended by the princess herself. The building was just as intricate and ornate as some of the structures of castle Arendelle, but this restaurant had a certain '_je ne sais quoi' _to it. Despite its relatively strange reputation, this cafe was allegedly run by one of the finest chefs to ever some out of the southern lands. No one had ever seen his face, but according to Anna, the meals he prepared can rival that of head chef Halvor. The unique thing that made this particular restaurant appealing was the special flavor that couldn't be found anywhere else in the kingdom. You had already made the reservations and offered to pay in advance, but at the mention of the queen being your date the manager insisted the meal be gratis, seeing the queen's presence as an opportunity for publicity. You had also spoken the manager and arranged for the special table on the balcony. The rest of the guests would not be an issue. The place was fairly new, but would attract more patrons than any other restaurant in the city.

"Alright, easy Sven, we're here." Kristoff says, bringing the lovable reindeer to a halt. Kristoff dismounts his seat and proceeds to open your door.

"Thank you my good man." You say jokingly as you step out of the carriage before turning back to assist the queen.

The blonde man rolls his eyes and flashes a grin at you.

"Thank you Kristoff, Sven." Elsa says, smiling.

Kristoff manages an over-the-top bow.

"Always a pleasure to be in service of the queen." He says chuckling.

You and Elsa laugh along at his gesture. Kristoff closes the door and steps back up the the drivers seat.

You move over to give Sven a playful scratch on the head. "Thanks again Sven, I owe you one."

The large reindeer grins and nods back at you.

"Okay, come on Sven. We should head back." Kristoff says as Sven begins to pull away.

Kristoff gives you a knowing smile and waves as he pulls away. "You kids have fun now!"

As the pair moves farther and farther away, you reach down and take Elsa's hand.

You see Elsa, eying the building. She looked at it with a curious look. "You know, Anna told me about this place. She said it was 'The epitome of culinary excellence', but I've never actually eaten here."

"That makes two of us." You say chuckling slightly as you lead her into the restaurant.

* * *

**Would you be surprised if I told you that this chapter was actually twice as long?**

**Yep, I actually wrote much more for the dating scene, so much that I decided to split it into two chapters instead of one. **

**Before anyone comments on it. I do realize that the main hall of the castle didn't have a foyer or a staircase leading down, but I felt that implementing that scene made more sense and added a certain 'date' feel to it. **

**I'm still editing the other half of the dating scene, so stick around for that!**

**I have nice little ODR (Obligatory Disney Reference) in the next part, so be on the lookout!**

**Anyways, Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, or advice!**

**Till next we meet!**


	15. Teach Me

**Welcome to part two of the make up date!**

**As I said in the previous chapter, this was actually written as one huge chapter, but I decided to split them up.**

**I have quite a large Disney reference in this scene. Trust me. You'll know it when you see it.**

**Okay, I present unto you,**

Chapter 15: Teach Me

* * *

As the two of you enter the establishment, you can see a small line of people waiting to be seated. In the distance you can hear the sounds of a string quartet filling the air with melodious sounds. The foyer was decorated with various paintings of food. Above you was a beautiful chandelier that sparkled like diamonds. The floors polished and looked clean enough to eat on. Past the foyer was a large amount of tables, every seat being occupied by someone. Many servers can be seen moving between the tables with trays of food and glasses of wine in hand. The feel of the restaurant certainly lived up to its name: Elegant.

You hold the door open and allow Elsa to enter. As she steps into the light of the chandelier, the line of waiting patrons turn their attention to the door.

"It's the queen,"

"Queen Elsa, Here? Oh I am so under dressed!"

"Don't just stand there, Bow!"

Word quickly spread around and you see everyone rise from their tables and bow. The music had stopped as the musicians found themselves rising to acknowledge the queen's presence.

The queen gives a small bow and speaks up to address her subjects. "Please, don't be distracted by my account. I'm just here to enjoy a nice evening out of the castle."

The guests simply look towards you before slowly turning back to what they were doing before Elsa's arrival. The music resumes and the servers go back to rushing between tables. The patrons would steal a glance towards you and Elsa, with many staring at your intertwined fingers. The men looking at you with envy, and women doing the same with Elsa. Despite this, the line to be seated was still incredibly long, and it almost appeared that you would have to be waiting all night.

Elsa smiles awkwardly and leans over, whispering to you. "This place is packed! Are we even going to be able to get a table?"

You smirk and whisper back to her. "Trust me, I've already handled it. Ah here she comes now!"

As soon as you say this, a slender woman with dark brown hair pushes her way past the crowd of people lined up. As she approaches you can make out a chef's uniform and her blue eyes.

"Excusez-moi, pardon!" She says as she makes her way over to you. She had a very... foreign accent. In fact, since you had spoken with her two days ago you had tried to figure out which nation she hailed from but found no answer.

" Bonjour! Your majesty, mister (Y/N)!" The woman gives a swift curtsey. "It iz quite an 'onor to 'ave ze queen and her suitor in our establishment. My name is Colette Tatou, I am ze manager here. Please follow me, your table iz ready for you!"

You turn to Elsa, releasing her hand and offer your arm to her. "See? Told you I took care of it."

Elsa grins and links arms with you, as you follow Colette through the line of people. "Well, maybe I should let you plan these dates more often."

You chuckle softly as the manager leads you through the restaurant. As you make your way through the restaurant, you cant help but notice the stares the patrons are giving you. Jealousy and admiration were all you saw. And you didn't care a single bit about what any of them thought.

* * *

Colette leads the two of you up a large staircase and to a set of doors. She smiles and pushes the doors open to reveal a balcony with a small candlelit table for two. The fresh air was nice and clean, while the view of the fjord and evening sky was simply breathtaking.

"(Y/N)... this is absolutely astonishing!"

As Elsa gasps at the beauty of the night, you move to pull her chair out for her.

"Elsa?" You say catching her attention.

She smiles and moves to take her seat. "How did you do all of this?"

"Like I said, I had a little help." You reply, chuckling as you push her in.

As you take your own seat, Colette appears and hand the both of you menus.

"'ere iz ze list of all we 'ave to offer. Your waiter will be wiz you shortly. If z'ere iz any z'ing more we can do for ze two of you, please feel free to ask!"

With that, Colette leaves the two of you alone to browse the menu.

You stare at the menu with a strange look. You had honestly never seen any food like this before. It was just as foreign as Colette's accent.

You look up to see Elsa staring at the menu, just as confused as you are.

"Uh... what are you getting?" she asks, with a confused giggle.

"I'm not even sure what any of this says." You respond, laughing along with her.

"This all just seems so foreign." Elsa looks down at the menu, trying to read its contents. "Escargot? Bouillabaisse? What exactly is Ratatouille?"

"That, your majesty, is one of Chef Remy's signature dishes."

You both turn to see a skinny-looking man with curly red hair approach your table with a couple of glasses and an unopened bottle of wine in hand. The man sets the glasses down in front of you and proceeds to uncork the bottle.

"Hello," He says, pouring the red liquid into the wine glasses. "I'm Linguini, and I will be your waiter for this evening."

The man finishes pouring Elsa's glass, and steps back to bow to the reigning monarch.

"Excuse me Linguini," Elsa says, turning to the man. "But can you help us?"

"Of course! Anything you need your majesty!"

"Would you mind explaining to us what is in these meals?"

The redhead chuckles and begins to explain the various entree choices. After a few moments of listening to him explain what the meals consisted of, you and Elsa both settled on a dish. You had decided to give the boeuf bourguignon (or beef burgundy) a try, whilst Elsa had ordered the soupe de poisson (fish soup).

"Excellent choices," Linguini says, retrieving the menus. "I will have your meals out and ready momentarily. Once again if there is anything we can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Linguini bows once more and makes his way off of the balcony and towards the kitchen.

After making sure any prying ears were out of range, the queen looks over to you with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips. She reaches across the table to take the both of your hands.

"I believe you owe me a dream."

You smile softly and begin to tell her about the memory you had recently unlocked. You tell her every detail, absolute trust in your eyes. The criminals, fighting in the shadows, the cliff nearly collapsing, and finally, falling fifty feet down a tree, hitting and breaking almost every branch. You seemed a little downcast as you explain the brutal methods you used to kill the bandits, but take solace knowing that they couldn't hurt any more guards or citizens. Through out your story, you notice Elsa's eyes narrowing throughout certain parts, filled with deep thought. You were unsure of what she could be thinking of, but she did seem slightly relieved after hearing the bandits were all killed.

"I can remember wandering the wilderness for a few days, before finding you in the forest."

Elsa releases on of your hands and reaches over to feel the back of your head. As she feels the spot where you struck your head and lost your memories, you can see her smiling softly.

"You certainly had quite a rough night."

You laugh softly. "The pain was worth it."

Elsa looks at quizzically. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Because," You stare deeply into the snow queens eyes, clutching her hand tight. "If that never happened, then I might have never met you."

Elsa smiles warmly at you, love in her eyes.

"And I honestly can't imagine a world without you." You say, matching her smile.

With her hand still behind your head, Elsa pulls you across the table, meeting you half way for a gentle kiss.

As you part seconds later, she looks into your (E/C) eyes, her face turning a light shade of pink. "(Y/N), I lo-"

"Alrighty, we have the beef burgundy for mister (Y/N)."

The sound of Linguini's voice fills the air, interrupting Elsa before she could finish her sentence.

'Was she going to say the she loves...?'

The waiter places your meal in front of you, before turning to set Elsa's dish down as well.

"And the soupe de poisson for her highness. Is there anything else a can do for you two?"

Elsa smiles softly at the redhead. "Nothing for now, thank you Linguini."

You smile and nod at the man. "Thanks."

"If there is anything at all, please feel free to ask. Bon Appétit!" He says with a smile before leaving to attend the guests downstairs.

You look down at the meal before you. It certainly wasn't like any meal Halvor prepared. You look to see Elsa preparing to dip a spoon into the bowl.

"Well here goes." You say.

You pick up your knife and fork and cut a small piece of beef. As you raise the meat to your mouth, you hear Elsa speak up.

"Oh, my... This tastes amazing..." She quickly lowers her spoon for another gulp.

You smile curiously at her before biting down on the small piece of beef. You are taste buds are instantly met with a rush of flavors, blending together to form a masterpiece, a true work of art in food form. It was like taking a bite out of perfection.

"Oh wow, I cannot even begin to describe how marvelous this is."

You cut another small piece and hold out to our date. "You have go to try this."

She smiles and leans over to take a small bite.

"That is marvelous." she says, sighing in delight.

She reaches down and takes another spoonful, offering it to you. "Here, try mine."

Excited to see what new flavors encompassed Elsa's soup, you eagerly lean over and allow Elsa to feed you a spoonful of soup. Another meal, and another rush of flavor. Although the soup was quite different from the beef you had selected, it was just as tasty. The soup was slightly hot as it ran down your throat, but the flavor practically seared itself into your taste buds, practically cementing itself as one of the best soups you had ever eaten.

"I didn't think fish soup could taste that great..." You say, allowing the soup to run the rest of the way into your stomach.

"Anna was right, this food is 'the epitome of culinary excellence."

* * *

You spend the rest of your meal, enjoying every bite and spoonful. The two of you would casually comment on how great the food was, praising its taste, texture and even the very aroma. You would also take turns feeding each other bites and spoonful, reveling in the magnificence. Above all, however, you just simply enjoyed being close together, sharing a meal while overlooking the gorgeous night sky of Arendelle.

As the two of you finish your entrees, you hear two sets of footsteps approaching. The both of you turn to see Colette and Linguini walking over to you, rubbing their hand together nervously.

"Your majesty, Master (Y/N). How was ze meal?" Colette asks with a tense look in her eyes.

"That..." Elsa begins.

"Was..." You respond.

"Positively incredible!" You both say, matching each other in unison.

Linguini and Colette sigh, relieved that the esteemed queen Elsa and her consort found the meal to be amazing.

"We were actually completely unsure if the food was going to be good, but you blew our expectations clear out of the water." You say, looking between the pair in front of you. "We simply must meet the genius behind this cuisine."

Elsa looks towards you and then back to Colette and Linguini, nodding. "Yes, I would love to meet this 'Chef Remy'. Do you think he would mind coming up to greet us?"

Colette and Linguini exchange a nervous look.

"Our apologies madam, but Remy is preoccupied with ze 'other patrons." Colette responds, a sad look on her face.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to meet him anyways. He's really short and hairy." Linguini says.

Colette elbows him in the rib cage. "Ow!"

"Ah," Elsa says with slight disappointment in her voice. "I understand. Still, be sure to give him our finest regards."

"And, you can inform him that we will be returning in the near future." You say giving Elsa a warm smile.

"Très bon! I will inform 'im at once!" Colette says excitedly. " 'zank you for your patronage my queen, master (Y/N)!"

Linguini looks over to Colette and pulls her in for a small kiss, before breaking it after realizing he was still standing in front the queen and her suitor.

"My apologies, um is there anything else I can get for you this evening?"

You and Elsa exchange a smile before you turn back to Linguini. "Would you happen to have chocolate ice cream?"

* * *

You grin widely as you and Elsa make your way across the bridge leading back to the castle. Your arm was wrapped around the beautiful snow queen as she leaned into your embrace. Your eyes move to look at your old cloak. Elsa had insisted that you get a new one, rather than keep using the one currently draped over her shoulders. The cloak itself was not special in anyway and while it wasn't damaged in any significant manner, it still showed signs of age. You had wondered about why she chose to keep it, but as the weeks went on, you managed to figure out the answer.

As you move across the bridge you look down as Elsa rests her head on your shoulder.

"I still can't believe how delicious that ice cream was." You say, leaning your head against Elsa's.

"I know, I'm still surprised I've never eaten there before." Elsa, sighs happily.

You smile and kiss the top of her head. "Can I ask you something Elsa?"

"Anything." She responds, her head still resting on your shoulder.

"Why did you insist on keeping my old cloak?" You ask with a curious tone in your words.

"Well, I like to keep it as a reminder of the night we met." Elsa looks up from your shoulder. "Whenever I wear it, I feel like your arms are around me, keeping me safe."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." You smile and pull Elsa closer to you. "I will always be here to protect you."

About halfway across the bridge, Elsa stops and puts her arms around you to pull you in for a passionate kiss. As she begins to explore your mouth, you can taste the chocolate on her tongue. Your hands wrap around her slender waist as you continue to fight explore every inch of the snow queen's mouth. Elsa moves her hands to your head and begins to run her fingers through your (H/C) hair. She moans as your hands slowly rub her hips. Seconds later she breaks the kiss, resting her forehead against yours.

"Thank you for tonight, (Y/N)."

You smile and gently peck her on the lips once more. "It's not over yet."

Elsa looks up at you, a curious smile on her face. "It isn't?"

You chuckle and take her hand in yours, quickly leading her down the bridge and to the castle. "Come on!"

* * *

You lead Elsa past the castle gate, the lights were dimmer than usual, allowing the stars to shine brightly down on the both of you.

"(Y/N)!" Elsa says, laughing as you pull her along. "What are we do-...?"

Elsa pauses and stares ahead. In the center of the courtyard, between the two fountains, was a lone pair of ice skates.

"(Y/N)?" Elsa asks as she slowly approaches the ice skates.

"When I was growing up at the orphanage, and even during my time in the army, I learned a lot of things."

You make your way over to the pair of skates, and remove your boots.

"Unfortunately, I never learned how to skate."

Elsa grins as she catches on to your meaning. "Really? I would imagine that being an important skill for a soldier to master. But fortunately for you, I just so happen to be adept at the art of ice skating."

You smile as she approaches you. "Elsa, will you teach me?"

Elsa waves her hand and instantly covers the courtyard with a layer of ice.

"Lesson one," she says as she creates a pair of literal ice skates for herself. "Glide and Pivot."

* * *

"Okay, okay, I think I got it." You say, struggling to maintain your balance. Elsa laughs as she circles you, gliding smoothly across the ice.

"Are you sure?" She asks, still laughing as you slip around trying to keep upright.

This particular idea sounded better in your head. You didn't think skating would be this difficult. It had only been thirty minutes and you found yourself tumbling into the frozen ground more times than you can count. Just when you thought you were getting the hang of it, you crashed straight into a fountain. Despite the pain, you couldn't help but laugh as Elsa tried once more to teach you the basics of ice skating. Elsa was laughing and smiling, and that was all that mattered to you.

"Okay glide and pivot..." You say to yourself.

You gently begin to propel yourself forward, making small movements, hoping not to fall again.

"Okay, so far so good."

You try to increase your speed.

"Elsa! I think I got-whoa!" You are unable to finish your sentence as you find yourself stumbling backwards.

Before you lose your balance completely, you are caught by a pair hand pushing against your back to help you stay on your feet rather than on your rear end.

"I got you!" Elsa says, giggling.

"Thanks!" You say as Elsa releases your back.

You begin to stumble around just as her hands leave you. "Oh no!"

You quickly reach out to Elsa and hug her tightly to stop yourself from falling again.

"Hahaha!" She laughs as you continue to hold her. "You're just as bad as Anna when she started skating!"

"Not funny!" You say, still unable to steady yourself.

Elsa's laughter subsides softly as she takes hold of your hand. "Here, move with me."

She begins to glide along the ice, guiding you as you grip her hand tightly. As you grow more accustomed to skating around the ice, your grip loosens slightly.

"See? It's easy!" Elsa says turning to look at you.

You look back, smiling at her.

"Okay I'm going to let go now." She says.

You exhale deeply and nod.

She slowly loosens her hand and slows down, allowing you to move ahead.

"Ha Ha! This is great!" You exclaim as you propel yourself swiftly through the ice.

"Fantastic!" Elsa calls out, racing to skate alongside you.

You smile as you and your lovely snow queen glide elegantly through the frozen courtyard. Once you managed to get past the initial stumbling and falling, this was actually pretty fun. It was quite the enlightening experience. Right now only one person mattered. While you were here with her, the rest of the world came to a stop. Wait... Stop!

You start to panic once you realize that Elsa never taught you how to stop. Well... you knew how to stop, it just usually wasn't as smooth as her, and it usually involved the ground. A lot.

"Elsa! How do I stop!?"

"Wait, calm down! Just put your-"

Its too late by the time she tries to tell you. You stumble forward and brace for another fall into the icy ground. Just before you hit the ground, an icy wind passes your head as the ground below you fills with soft snow. You fall face first into a delicate pile of snow.

You turn your self over, and rub the snow out of your hair. You laugh as Elsa skates up to you.

"Okay I think that might be enough skating for the evening." She says, laughing as you continue to shake the snow out of your hair.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault." You respond, smiling up at her. "You didn't teach me how to stop!"

She giggles and offers you a hand. With a devious smile, you pull her down into the snow.

"Hey!" She says, landing on top of you.

You let out a laugh as you wrap your arms around her.

The snow queen sighs and rests her body against yours, tired out from the nights activities. You stay silent for a few moments, quietly enjoying being together under the stars. A few moments later, Elsa looks up at you with a content smile.

"Tonight was perfect."

"Makes up for having to deal with those snooty ambassadors right?" You ask, giving her a soft smile.

"Definitely." Elsa replies as she inches herself closer to your lips.

You smile and capture her lips with your own.

'Now's your moment, (Y/N).' You think to yourself as you break the kiss.

You move a free hand up to stroke her soft platinum blonde hair, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I love you Elsa."

Elsa eyes light up as she smiles warmly at you. She already knew you loved her. She could feel it in your touch. She could see it in your eyes. She was just waiting for you to say it.

"I love you too (Y/N)."

You smile and pull her in for a kiss. There was no lust or yearning behind this kiss. Just pure love.

* * *

You make your way through the quiet castle, not a single sound being made. It was nearly midnight. Only a few guards patrolled the halls.

Elsa quietly leads you to her room, taking care not to wake any of the other inhabitants of the castle.

After changing into more comfortable attire, you find yourself smiling widely as Elsa rests against your bare chest. Dressed in a light blue nightgown, her hair ran freely down her shoulders. For this one moment, your world was at peace.

"What a perfect night." She says, sighing happily as she slowly begins to fall asleep in your arms. "I don't want it to end."

"That makes two of us."

You smile and gently rub her back, your mind lingering the last word she had spoken. _End..._

"Goodnight Elsa." You say, feeling sleep overtake you.

"Goodnight, my love..." Elsa responds, her voice drifting away as she succumbs to sleep. She had a smile on her face, knowing she was safe in your embrace.

As you hold Elsa close, your mind begins to focus in on one word. _End..._

* * *

**Okay and there you have part two of the dating scene!**

**Ratatouille anyone? The dinner was originally just another generic restaurant scene but I decided to give it a Disney spin!**

**A little heads up: Things are going to get intense with your final memory being unlocked, so please stick around to learn the final secret of your past.**

**Big thanks to 'Halifax' for the ice skating idea!**

**While I may have not used an idea for this date, You guys definitely had really great ones! So great that, I'm actually hanging on to a few of them for future dates and romance scenes, So keep a look out! **

**Any comments, questions, ideas? Drop a review my way!**

**Anyways, Till next we meet!**


	16. Past Sins

**Well... Here we are at the end...**

**Not really though. Just the end of of your memory issues! And perhaps the rise of some other issues...**

**Be warned... a ton of Back story about your old self in this chapter! **

**Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this! Also a big thanks for all of the support and reviews! **

**I give you, **

Chapter 16: Past Sins

* * *

_End..._

This was it. The last piece of the puzzle. A final key that will unlock everything. Your childhood. Your time in the military. Your 'service' to the king.

_End..._

It was the final resonance. Once last echo that frees the visions and memories of the past. Flashes of war return. An embrace of the shadows. Memories of bloodshed, but not from the battlefield. The abyss that initially clouded your mind is now clear, an ocean of truth in its place.

_End...?_

* * *

_The worlds around you takes shape. You were in a study. The walls were adorned with intricate portraits, all of the same person. The one currently leading you further into the study. You had just been listening in on a council concerning the powers an abilities of one Queen Elsa of Arendelle. In fact they had just settled on a response: peace._

_You feel yourself smirk at the word. When the king meant peace he usually referred to his 'special' kind of peace. Either way, you were excited for anything concerning 'peace'. _

_The king stops at a nearby wine cabinet and pulls out a couple of glasses._

"_Peaceful resolution.. that's funny." The king speaks, filling the glasses with a fine wine. "We all know that there can be no peace in Aravan as long as someone like that witch is looming over our shoulders."_

_You chuckle and make your way to a chair in front of an ornate desk._

"_So the typical response then, my king?" You say, sitting down in the seat. _

_The king turns to look at you, a devilish smile upon his face. "Why (Y/N), you know me too well."_

_He makes his way to you and hands you a glass before moving around his desk to look at a few papers. _

"_Our little spy tells me that he has been rising through the ranks rather quickly in Arendelle's royal guard, Which should make your usual job much easier than previous assignments." _

"_Our spy?" You ask, taking a small sip of wine. _

"_Yes I sent him as soon as Elsa was crowned a few months ago. It always helps to keep tabs on the other nations."_

_He sips his glass before setting it down to retrieve a small sketch. "Here, he recently sent me a sketch of the queen."_

_You place your glass of wine on the desk and take hold of the sketch. You examine the picture carefully. She was beautiful, you had to admit, perhaps the most gorgeous you had seen in a long time. _

"_You have to admit, he is a pretty good artist." The king says sipping from his glass._

"_Does she really have to die, my liege?" You ask as you continue to gaze at the picture. _

_The king eyes you with a strange look. "Yes. As long as she lives, then my ruler ship will be constantly threatened. She could quite easily destroy my kingdom with those powers of hers."_

"_In order to ensure the safety of the kingdom, you must find Queen Elsa and bring her life to an end."_

"_Could she not be made into an ally?" You ask._

"_And what? We wait around until she realizes how the world works and murders the lot of us?" _

"_No," The king says before finishing his glass of wine. "I'm not taking the chance. Elsa dies."_

"_Such a shame to kill something so beautiful." You say, sighing slightly._

_He looks over to you with a questioning gaze. "Don't tell me that beneath that cold heart of yours, lies a warm soul."_

_You chuckle at his implication. "Not a chance, King Ulrich."_

_The brown haired man smiles. "Good. You leave for Arendelle immediately. Stop by Fairhaven and I'll reveal the identity of our little spy."_

_You smirk and finish the wine in your hand. "Off to Arendelle then."_

_You rise and begin making your way to leave King Ulrich's study, pocketing the sketch of queen Elsa. You feel slightly saddened that such a pretty face had to meet the end of your blade, but revel in your chance to kill another high profile target. Maybe this one would put up more of a fight than your other contracts. Your mission was clear._

_You must assassinate Elsa the snow queen._

_As you step down the bleak halls, the memory fades away._

* * *

"Gah!" You gasp, awaking with sweat dripping from your brow. Your arms were shaky and your stomach feels ready to empty its contents. You sit up and look around the room. The love of your life was resting quietly beside you, still in a deep sleep. As she snuggled into the blankets, you look at her sleeping form, horror dawning as you realize why you were sent to Arendelle.

You were sent to kill the woman you just fell in love with.

"N-no..." You whisper, still staring at the slumbering snow queen. "I-I was..."

You shudder at the mere thought of the memory. You tremble as all of your remaining years flood into your mind. With the rest of your memories no longer lost, your mind begins to relive every single moment from the last few years.

"An a-assassin?"

Your eyes drift over to Elsa's spot on the bed. She looked so peaceful resting there. You can hear her breathing as her chest rises and falls. You lean over and place a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I need to think."

You carefully rise and leave Elsa's room.

As you close the door behind you, you can almost make out the faint sound of Elsa calling to you in her sleep.

"_(Y/N)...?_"

* * *

You had made your way to your room to retrieve your sword and armor. You had carefully snuck your way out of the castle and were now running through the forest. You had to think. You needed to get away. You weren't sure how long you had been running, but you knew that it wouldn't be enough to escape the dark memories plaguing the back of your mind.

You were (Y/N) , one of the greatest fighters that had ever come out of Aravan. At the age of sixteen you had left the orphanage to sign up with the king's army. You spent the next two years training, learning the ways of warfare. For two years you lived a life of arresting drunks and collecting taxes on the kings behalf. That is, until the insurrection. You were eighteen when the rebellion began. Never seen combat, never knew what to expect. You can remember the first skirmish clearly. As you and your fellow troops cut down man after man a grin spread across your face. This was battle. This was war. You loved every second of it.

Following the short lived rebellion, Aravan entered into another war with a bordering nation. You were among the first to volunteer to be apart of the invasion force. As the war raged for a year and a half you remember honing your skills, turning combat into a deadly art. You were rising through the ranks, making a name for yourself. Battle after battle, you slaughtered anyone who stood in your way. To your allies, you were a beacon of victory. To your enemies, you were an agent of death. You were thought by both allies and enemies like to have been the child of the war god, the son of mars. After soundly defeating the opposing nation and taking a portion of their lands, you caught the attention of your superiors. Not long after you were given command of a small company of troops you had received word that the king and queen of Arendelle perished out at sea. You were twenty years old then.

You make your way through the trees, still deep in thought. As you push past the trees you glance down at your sword. Fighting was the last thing you wanted to do, but it was better to be safe when out in the wilderness of Arendelle. You slow your pace to catch your breath, narrowing your eyes as images of your past continue to appear in your mind.

The death of the king and queen was saddening but nevertheless, the armies of Aravan marched onwards. At the age of twenty one, Aravan set its sights on another kingdom. You were chosen to lead the first attack. Initially, you were quite successful. Taking fort after fort, leaving only destruction in your wake. But the more you fought, the more the enemy adapted to your tactics. After an impressive start, your forces quickly became overrun. Over half of the entire army was slain. You and your allies were fighting a losing battle. So like any good soldier, you adapted. Instead of a direct assault, you adopted a more covert approach. Utilizing a combination of stealth, deception, and sabotage, you infiltrated the enemy ranks and assassinated the generals one by one. The enemy was sent into disarray. In a few months, the monarchy surrendered.

You clench your fists in anger. You knew that you enjoyed fighting, but you had not anticipated being as ruthless as you really were. On the battlefield you only had one policy: No prisoners. Your methods and strategies were brutal and devastatingly effective. You can't believe how much you death and chaos you were directly responsible for.

You press forwards.

Although you had won the war, Aravan's army sustained heavy losses. The king had taken a liking to you. He had found your skill in battle to be most impressive and your aptitude for surreptitious executions to be the most useful skill you possessed. So you were removed from the army and served under King Ulrich as his personal assassin. For the next two years you carried out covert assassinations against anyone the king deemed a threat to his reign. No target was safe. No amount of security, manpower or hiding stopped you from reaching your mark.

You were now twenty three, just two years older than Elsa. You push past the trees and come face to face with the north mountain.

You didn't even bother to try and figure out how long you had been moving. You begin to make your way up the mountain, moving past the snow line. As the crunch of crushed snow echoes through the mountain range, you think about the mission you were sent on.

"It makes sense..." You say, thinking back to the letter you had received in Fairhaven. It all made sense. The sketch of Elsa was the very same that King Ulrich had given you. The poison and grappling hook were tools of the trade. Reinhardt's involvement. Your skill at fighting both against multiple assailants and in the shadows. Red snow.

"Red Snow..." You say as you continue to climb the large mountain. An appropriate code phrase. Red as in the color of blood, and snow to represent Elsa.

You stop climbing to turn around, gazing at the view. You can see the city and the castle. You slump to the ground thinking of everything that has happened in your life.

'Arendelle... Elsa.' You think as you look on.

While you may have been born in Aravan, your home as well as everything you hold dear is in Arendelle. Your friends, the guard, Elsa, all there. You already know that you could never harm Elsa let alone kill her. This mission would remain unfinished. But what you don't know is how Elsa will react when you tell her that you were sent to kill her.

Would she turn you away? Would she still love you? And what of Aravan?

"To hell with Aravan."

You sigh and begin to figure out how to tell the woman you love that you were her assassin.

_THUMP... THUMP..._

The sound of a large set of footsteps catches your attention. You jump to your feet and draw your sword. You assumed it was a grizzly or some other large beast, but these footsteps sounded more menacing and louder. You couldn't believe your eyes. A hulking snow monster make his way from behind a large stone structure. He glares daggers at you, ice spikes forming around his body.

"TRESPASSER!" He bellows, stepping closer and closer to you. "NO ONE ENTERS THE MOUNTAIN!"

"What in the-" You are unable to finish as the giant snow monster slams his fist into the ground and lets out a fierce roar.

You quickly dash forward, passing beneath him as he swings once more at you. The snowman, arms as sharp as swords, swings again with the intent to impale you. You duck and dodge his strikes, unable to find an opening. The snowman uses his powerful legs and stomps the ground in front of you, creating a small crater and sending you crashing against a nearby stone wall.

"Ugh!" You grunt loudly as you tumble to the ground. You get up shake the off the daze as you try to find your sword.

'Of course...' You think exasperatedly. Your sword was right in front the the snow behemoth.

You steady your breathing and begin to ready yourself, a plan already in mind.

The snowman roars once more and you immediately take off, sprinting for your blade. The ice man growls and takes a step, readying a a devastating blow. The world slows as you race to the sword. Timing is the difference between life and death.

The snowman brings his spiked fist down. You leap and roll grabbing your sword as the giant's fist connects with the ground behind you. Wasting no time, you turn and slash at his arm.

"RHAARH!" The monster staggers back, and at looks at his severed arm, and then back at you with an eyebrow raised.

You pause to catch your breath. 'He can't attack if he has no limbs to attack with.'

As you plan another way to take a limb off, your eyes widen as the large snow monster plunges his severed arm into the snow and quickly pulls it out revealing a newly formed ice arm.

The snowman smirks at you, almost laughing at your attempt.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

He charges again. You decide running is the best option at this point. Unfortunately, the ice man is preventing you from leaving down the mountain, so your only choice is to run up and hopefully find some way to defeat the large snow monster. You make your way further up the mountain, the ice man hot on your heels, effortlessly knocking over trees and pushing boulders aside.

"COME BACK HERE!" He roars as he chases you.

'This is insane!' You think, moving through the trees and rocks.

You make your way into a clearing, stopping dead in your tracks.

"Whoa..." You say, your jaw dropping as you look upon a huge crystal clear palace that looked to be made with ice.

"Elsa-?"

"RRRRAAAAHHHH!"

Your moment of awe is interrupted as the hulking snow giant crashes through, looking straight at you with malice in his eyes.

You stumble back wards, barely avoiding a bone crushing fist.

'Okay! I need a plan!' You dodge backwards.

_SMASH! _An icy fist smashes the spot you were in just moments ago.

First things first: assess the enemy. There was just one issue though. You didn't exactly have any experience fighting giant snowmen.

'Uh He's huge. Got really sharp icicles sticking out of him... He's huge...'

The large brute yanks a nearby boulder out of the ground and throws it at you.

You quickly leap and roll to the side to avoid the large piece of stone.

With the little time you had before he began his next attack, you look to the environment for an answer.

'Let's see, trees, ice palace, boulder...'

Your eyes move to the large boulder, a plan formulating in your head.

'I just need to get on his back!'

In a bold move you charge straight at the snowman.

He smashes the ground as you slide under him. Before he can turn around you throw your sword into his back.

"GRAAH!"

The snow man reaches behind with both arms and tries to pull the blade out. He retracts the spike on his back in order to better find the sword.

With him distracted you rush over and climb atop the large boulder. You wait for your moment.

'Wait... wait... Now!' You jump onto the ice man's back, using your sword as a hold.

"RAARGH!" The snowman tries to fling you off his back. "GET OFF!"

"W-whoa!" You exclaim, desperately trying to hold on.

You manage to get a firm grip on the giant and pull yourself up onto his shoulders. You raise your sword.

With a fierce cry, you plunge the blade right through his head.

The snowman stops moving.

You sigh in relief, believing the battle to be over.

The snowman lets out a huff as well and reaches up grabbing you in his large hand.

'What?!' You think as the monster picks you up and holds you close to his mouth.

"RRRAAAAAHHH!" He yells, sending a shivering coldness all around you. As he yells, you can see your sword sticking out from the back of his head, through his mouth like a tongue.

The monster lifts you up and throws you into the ground hard.

"Gaah!" You grunt as you hit the snowy ground.

There you were. No weapon, and no time to escape. You were going to die.

As if to add insult to injury, the snowman extends his icicle spikes even further as he prepares to impale you.

Yep, totally dead permanently forever.

"NOW," The snow man rears his spiked arm up, readying a death blow. "YOU DIE!"

You close your eyes, readying yourself for the impact.

He brings his fist down.

"MARSHMALLOW, STOP!"

You remain still, waiting for the blow. It never came.

You slowly open your eyes to find the snowman, now understood to be Marshmallow, pull his hand away. He slowly steps back and his ice spikes retract into his body. You turn to face the voice who had called out to marshmallow. It was Elsa, still clad in her light blue nightgown. The large snowman steps over your prone form and kneels in front of the ice queen.

"MAMA." He says, bowing to Elsa.

You can see Elsa pet the snow monster's cheek calmly. "It's okay, marshmallow. He's with me. A friend."

Marshmallow looks back at you, with a carefree smile that seemed to channel another living snowman you happened to know.

"FRIEND."

Elsa pats him on the head and makes her way over to you.

"Elsa I-"

"Not now." Elsa stares at you with a stern look, before looking at the ice palace.

"Marshmallow, Help me get him to the palace." She says looking at the giant snowman.

"YES MAMA."

The Snowman picks the both of you up and makes his way to the ice palace.

* * *

You find yourself laying down on bed made of ice, as Elsa places a chilled hand against some bruises from your one sided fight against marshmallow.

As Elsa pushes her hand against your bare chest, you do your best to avoid looking into her eyes. As you look away, your mind races trying to find a way to tell her about your mission.

Sensing your troubles, the snow queen gently strokes your cheek.

"(Y/N)," she says, turning your head to face her. "Talk to me. What were you doing out here all alone?"

"I..." You begin, still unsure of what to say to her. "Needed to think..."

"About what?"

You struggle to form the words. What could you possibly say? Maybe you should lie.

'No. I love her too much to do that.'

Maybe try to change the topic?

'That wouldn't work. I know Elsa. She won't just let this go.'

Then maybe you should just tell her.

"I...I know why I was sent to Arendelle." You say, looking away from her once more. "I... Was sent to-"

"Kill me." Elsa finishes for you. "I know."

You turn to look into her eyes. "You knew...?"

"I can see it in your look, The way you fight. During our date when you told me you knew how to fight in the darkness... like an assassin." Elsa moves to take your hands. "And I also did some more research on your homeland."

You remain silent as Elsa begins to explain.

"Your old king has a history of violent conquests. He's also been known to be extremely paranoid, often executing anyone who poses even a small threat to his rule."

"Given the nature of my powers, it would only make sense for him to send someone to end the threat."

You look away, as she continues. The snow queen firmly grasps your hands, no intention of letting them go.

"Someone like you."

You feel your stomach drop. So what now? Does she turn you into the guard? Does she let you walk away? It doesn't matter. You would rather die than harm a single hair on her.

"Do you hate me now?" You ask, eyes still averted.

Elsa's eyes widen before she narrows them towards you. "Hate you? Why? Because you were sent to assassinate me?"

"Uh... yeah?"

Elsa was taking this better than expected. You had anticipated her to be saddened, or maybe even angry. You look on with confusion as you try to figure out Elsa's reaction. The answer was simple.

"Let me correct myself. You weren't sent to kill me." Elsa smiles softly at you, her eyes reflecting her faith in you. "The person you used to be was."

You look at the snow queen, eyes laden with disbelief. "But how can you trust me?"

"I trust you," Elsa casts a stern, almost offended look at you. "Because I love you."

Your eyes soften as realization dawns on you.

"I thought I made that perfectly clear already."

"But I'm a murderer. The only thing in my life is killing. How could- " You try to speak but Elsa silences you by forming a dagger made of ice and putting it in your open hand.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" You ask unsure of her actions.

"If you really only cared about killing people... If I'm just a contract to you..." Elsa brings your arm and hold the dagger against her neck. "...then do it."

"N-No!" You stare at Elsa, shocked at her implication. You immediately release the dagger, dropping it to the ground. You move your hand and place it against her cheek. "I would rather die."

Elsa smiles warmly and hold your hand against her cheek. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything." You say as you smile back.

She smiles wider and pulls you in for a passionate kiss.

As you continue to kiss your beautiful snow queen, you hear a large ice giant sniffle.

You both break the kiss to look at marshmallow. The large snowman grins and cries a small stream of ice cubes.

"MAMA HAPPY."

You both look at each other, sharing a small laugh as the snowman tears up and claps.

"Now I know why you call him marshmallow," You say, still chuckling at the ice man. "He's a big softie!"

Elsa giggles and pulls you in for hug. "Reminds me of someone I know."

You chuckle and hold her close. As you hold her tight thought passes your mind.

"Elsa," You say, separating from her. "I need to tell you something."

The snow queen looks at you with questioning eyes. "What is it (Y/N)."

You take hold of her hands.

"Reinhardt is a traitor."

* * *

**Yet another chapter done and done!**

**Yep you were sent to kill Elsa... Though, I'm sure alot of people already called it... **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the story! Bye forever!... Not really. **

**Lots more to come! So stick around!**

**Any advice, comments, ideas? Leave a review, and I'll see about Addressing them!**

**Okay, its super late so I'll see you all next time!**


	17. Confrontation

**Hello, Hello! Welcome back!**

**Okay, so lots of stuff going on here, And I do have some more things planned!**

**First and foremost, once the current arc is resolved, I had an idea for a vacation for the royal family + you. Think it could work?**

**My question is where would you like to go?**

**Corona (Tangled)?**

**Belle Terra (Italy)? **

**Some other place? (Preferably one that isn't across the sea...)**

**Let me know with a review!**

**Anyways, Thanks for taking the time to read, It makes me happy to see that everyone's liking the story! I didn't actually think anyone would like it at first... **

**Huge thanks to everyone who's stuck around since I first started writing this tale, way back in march!**

**For new friends, Be sure to stick around! I've still got more to come!**

**Okay, with all the tears out of the system, let's get rolling!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Contingency

You frown slightly as you lay in the ice bed. Elsa snuggles into your chest at you continue to explain the Reinhardt situation. You gently run your fingers through her beautiful hair, admiring how soft it was. Revealing Reinhardt's status as a spy was a shock to Elsa. She was initially skeptical of this information due to her kind nature, but she began to question the circumstances of Reinhardt's arrival and rapid acceleration through the guard ranks. Truth be told, Elsa hadn't paid much attention to the guard. She allowed the guard captain to handle matters pertaining to the guard. After thinking about Reinhardt's promotion to captain, she began to piece the puzzle together. Reinhardt's predecessor had resigned under mysterious conditions. The old captain seemed afraid when he presented his resignation, and hastily recommended Reinhardt for as a replacement. With no other suitable candidates for the captain position, Reinhardt was practically guaranteed the spot. Once you had pointed out his name specifically in a letter in addition to mentioning the note you had found in his office, Elsa realized the truth in your words.

"I wonder how many secrets the guard captain has discovered..." Elsa says, as she rests on your chest.

You frown and continue to softly play with Elsa's hair. "I'm not sure, but he was assigned to help me assassinate you. As long as he's still around, you won't be safe."

Elsa sighs and ponders a solution to this dilemma. "Technically he's still a citizen of Arendelle and as such he has rights."

"So we can't just arrest him om the spot?" You ask, looking for an easy way to resolve the issue.

"Unfortunately, no. As good as your word is, we still need evidence." Elsa sighs, thinking about various scenarios and outcomes.

Being the type of queen she was, barging into the captains office and arresting him is not a viable option. Elsa was a fair and just ruler. Taking someone into custody based on the testimony of one person would raise eyebrows as well as questions about her rulership. It would make her more like a tyrant. You doubt, you could infiltrate his office and acquire the letter that was sent to him. The man guarded his secrets closely, with several guard members saying the captain has an issue with insomnia. Waiting for him to fall asleep would probably cause him to get suspicious and he would likely try to flee on sight. There was a limited number of things you could do, and not enough time to do them.

"We need to try and force a confession." Elsa says, rising from her spot on the bed. She makes her way across the room and stares quietly out of a window. "Only problem being that I don't know how to do that without alerting him."

You sit up in the bed, feeling a chill in place of where Elsa used to be. You sit at the edge, eying Elsa as she continues to think. You stand and make your way to Elsa, hugging her from behind as you also try to think of an answer.

"The sun is going to rise soon." She says as she leans into your embrace. "We should get back to the castle."

"Yes, I suppose so." You reply, realizing the little time you had left in the palace.

Elsa's ice palace was absolutely beautiful and under the right circumstances, you would have loved to spend more time with her up here.

"You know," You say hoping to ease her mind slightly. "We have to come back here..."

She manages a small giggle. "Maybe after this is all over, we should have a grand ball here, celebrating our victory."

You chuckle softly, and rest your chin against her neck.

Your eyes narrow as you look out the window. The Reinhardt situation was going to constantly be on the back of your mind as you return to your duties. Of course it would be much easier to take him out in his sleep, but that would make you too much like your past self. You honestly wouldn't have much of a problem if he provoked the attack, but there didn't seem to be an easy way to do that. Unless...

As you hold the snow queen close, an idea comes to mind.

"Catch him in the act."

* * *

You smirk as you make your way through the halls of castle Arendelle. After bidding marshmallow farewell and a promise to come back again, you had returned to the castle just as the sun began to rise. With the remaining time back at the ice palace the two of you had come up with an ingenious plan to expose the guard captain. It was devious, safe, and above all, had no way of failing. If there was one thing the captain enjoyed it was his ego, a flaw that you could exploit and abuse. The key was to get him to believe that he came up with the idea. Another thing Reinhardt prided himself on was just that, his pride. He should have no trouble admitting his involvement if you tried to steal all the credit for it. A confession some eager witnesses would love to hear.

With some insistence from you, Elsa promptly returned to her bedroom for some much needed sleep. She had been awake with you for the past several hours, so it was only natural that she would be tired. Your stamina, on the other hand, is quite impressive, which means that you would be the one to set things in motion.

First thing on the list: acquiring the target.

You step out of the hall and into the yard of the Arendelle guard barracks. It was a rest day, which meant that there was no scheduled training today. You look around, noticing the lack of men and women around the barracks. You hear the clash of metal as you look around. Off to the side, you can see a pair of men sparing with each other. In another corner of the yard was a familiar looking blonde haired man, sharpening his sword. You smile with remembering how eager and excited he looked when you asked him to help train the guards yesterday. The blonde man doesn't seem to notice you, too distracted with maintaining the quality of his sword.

While majority of the royal guards were either on duty, or spending time away from the barracks, Reinhardt would undoubtedly be at his office. Many times prior to discovering his nature as a spy, you would notice Reinhardt spend most of his days sipping on brandy or drawing more portraits. The target was in reach, and only one thing mattered right now. As long as you can set up a plan to assassinate Elsa with him, everything should go smoothly.

You exhale deeply and approach the door to his office. If Reinhardt was from Aravan, then he no doubt has heard of your reputation. In order for this to be believable, you had to channel some of your old barbaric tendencies. It was fortunate that you had all of your old memories, there were more than enough examples of intimidation. Way more than you wanted.

You knock on the door, soliciting the captain's attention.

"Reinhardt!" You call, a false urgency in your voice.

You hear shuffling coming from the other side of the door. 'Sounds like he's trying to shove something in a cabinet...'

"Just a minute!" You hear the rushed voice of captain Reinhardt.

A moment later, the door opens revealing the captain in his guard uniform, his armor on the nearby rack.

"Mister (Y/N)!" He says, looking at you a sarcastic grin. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here on an off day?"

"Tell me captain," You narrow your eyes and look around to make sure no one is within hearing distance. "Has Arendelle always had an issue with 'Red Snow'?"

Reinhardt's eyes widen, as he looks at at your face. He opens his door even further to usher you in.

"Get in here." He mumbles quietly.

You take a second to look at Reinhardt's desk as he locked the door. Various papers were strewn about, along with a half finished bottle of brandy. You also notice the distinct smell paint in the air.

The captain makes his way around his desk and pours some more of the half finished brandy into a glass.

"I should have figured it was you." He says before picking up the glass to sip on it. "Getting comfortable with the queen for month? Enjoy taking your sweet time?"

"Skip the bullshit Reinhardt." You say looking at him with an unimpressed expression. "You were assigned to assist me."

You reach into your pocket and pull out the sketch of Queen Elsa and toss it on his desk. "So I need assistance."

The man sets his glass down and looks at the drawing. "Ah, I remember sketching this."

"If I may ask," He says looking towards you. "What took you so long? Were you hoping for something from queen Elsa?"

"I was hoping for an easy fuck, but it seems I have lost my patience with her." As you speak these words, your stomach feels uneasy. Despite knowing it was a lie, referring to Elsa in such a manner made you absolutely disgusted with yourself. But you had to be convincing, otherwise Reinhardt may see through your ruse.

"You never really loved her did you?"

"No." You say, telling him the biggest lie of your life.

"You're one hell of an actor then, (Y/N)." He states.

'You have no idea...' You think, mentally smirking at your performance.

"Right then." Reinhardt reaches down and picks up the drawing, eying it closely. "So. What can a humble guard captain do for King Ulrich's lap dog?"

The captain sits down in his chair and places his sketch back on the table. "You already have access to the queen, much more than I could have provided. What else could the best warrior in Aravan possibly need?"

His voice drips with sarcasm.

"Your sarcasm doesn't amuse me captain." You sit down in a chair in front of him. "And what I need is a fitting way to kill her majesty."

Reinhardt looks at you with questioning eyes. "What's the problem with slitting her throat while she sleeps?"

You chuckle and shake your head at his suggestion. "Too easy. I want to witness the true power of the snow queen firsthand before I plunge my sword into her heart."

The captain looks at you with an eyebrow raised. "Just as bloodthirsty as you reputation makes you out to be."

It appears your ruse was working. The captain honestly looked convinced you were still the same person you used to be. Things were falling into place quite easily.

He leans his chair back and puts his feet up on the desk. "So what did you have in mind?"

"That's the thing," You say, sighing slightly. "I'm not exactly sure how to set this up."

"Hmmm..." Reinhardt, slowly strokes his chin as he thinks of an arrangement. "Well I know, the queen has another meeting with foreign ambassadors in a few days. Most meetings she stays after to finalize documents. By that time the ambassadors as well as the council members should be away for the evening, leaving her alone."

You sit up and look toward the spy. "The perfect time to strike."

"Exactly." He finishes, taking another sip from his glass. "The open council chambers should be wide enough for your battle."

"And the guards?"

"I can assign them posts that redirect them from the council chambers. They shouldn't be a problem." Reinhardt looks over at a set of keys hanging on the wall. "Perhaps I can also arrange for a distraction to buy us enough time to escape the city."

Reinhardt removes his feet from desk and looks at you with a cocky grin. "I expect you'll be able to handle the snow queen?"

"I'm not so sure." You stand and move to pick up the sketch of Elsa. "If the stories I've heard are true, then she should be my toughest fight yet."

The captain looks at you with feigned shock. "Is the almighty (Y/N) admitting his inferiority?"

'As confident as Ever.' You think as you eye him with a menacing stare.

"I am inferior to no one." You say raising your voice slightly, hoping to convey a more intimidating appearance.

"Elsa is just as dangerous as she is beautiful, so I cannot afford any mistakes." You look at Reinhardt with your own cocky smirk. "If that means I need to solicit help from the likes of you, then fine."

Reinhardt sighs and sets his glass down before picking up and drinking straight from the bottle. "I was looking forward to one last relaxing night in Arendelle, but I guess battling the snow queen could be more enjoyable."

"Good." You make your way to the door and unlock it before turning back to face the captain. "Oh and captain, one last thing."

He looks up from the bottle with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

You didn't want Reinhardt to get too eager to attack Elsa, so you had to make sure that he understood that he was just there as a contingency.

"If anyone is going to kill Elsa, it's going to be me understand? You are only there as back up. If I slip up and you get the kill, then I will personally ram my blade down your throat."

Reinhardt pales slightly at the tone of your voice, but nevertheless remains confident in his abilities. "Aye, your kill."

"Glad we had this little chat," You smile innocently and open the door to leave his office. "Good day captain!"

You shut his door, exhaling a deep breath as you drop your fake personality. 'That was almost too much for me.'

"(Y/N)!" A voice calls out to you.

You look over to see Anders, finished with his sword, approaching you with a smile.

"Anders!" You say greeting the man with a firm handshake. "How was your first time in charge?"

It was comforting speaking with someone else. You may have played the part a little too well during your discussion with captain Reinhardt. It felt more than relieving to be yourself again. You smile fondly at that. This was who you are. Not some ruthless warlord, or devious assassin. It brings your mind ease to know that you will never be that person again.

"It was surprisingly harder than we thought it would be." Anders looks on with a sheepish grin. "I don't know how you do it."

You smile and slowly begin walking towards the castle doors, Anders following to the side of you. "Years of practice, I'm afraid. Don't worry you'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Hopefully." Anders chuckles and nods. "Not sure I could do it without Tara helping me."

"Huh," You say, noticing the missing guardswoman. "She on duty right now or just away from the castle?"

"Patrolling the city as we speak, (Y/N). Probably bored out of her mind."

You pause to think about the pair of guards. These two were your most trusted friends within the guard, and would likely follow you instead of Reinhardt. This was important because you realized that you needed someone there to help apprehend Reinhardt when the time comes. Hopefully Anders and Tara would lend a hand during the confrontation.

"Listen, Anders." You say with a hushed voice. "I need you to do something."

The blonde looks at you with curiosity apparent on his face. "You're not going to ask me to take over again are you?"

"No... Well maybe in the future, but not right now." You shift your eyes to look at the Captains office, making sure the man wouldn't come out and hear your conversation. "In a few days, Captain Reinhardt is going to assign all of the guards away from the castle. Don't follow that order."

"What? Why?" Anders asks confusedly. "It's not everyday you ask to disobey the guard captain."

"Trust me, by the end of the day he won't be captain of anything."

"What do you mean?" Anders, says shocked at your words.

"I can explain more later when Tara arrives later, but for now I need you to trust me."

You extend your hand to the young man as a sign of trust.

"I'm not sure whats going on," He reaches out to grip your hand. "but, okay. I trust you. I still need some answers though."

"And you'll have them." You smile softly and nod towards Anders. "Tomorrow during training, I need both you and Tara alone. I can tell you more then."

You smile once more before turning to head back into the castle.

While still unsure of your meaning, Anders was trusting enough to let whatever you were planning to pan out. Hopefully Tara would be too.

* * *

You move through the castle grounds to seek out the next set of people needed for your plan: An audience.

'Shouldn't be too hard to find them,' You think as you near the Arendelle stables. 'If I know my friends, then they're going to be looking for me.'

Almost as if on cue, a brown blur tackles you from behind, knocking you to the ground. "Oof!"

Shortly after, a pretty strawberry-blonde comes racing up to your grounded form.

"(Y/N)!" Anna calls, looking on as Sven stands above you with eyes filled with anticipation.

You laugh as they begin to ask all sorts of questions.

"How was the date?" Anna says.

'Did it go as planned?' Sven gestures.

"Did you like the restaurant?"

'Ice skating work out?'

Amidst all of the questions and excited words, you smile as Kristoff and Olaf walk/skip up to you.

"Come on guys, let the man breathe!" Kristoff says with a grin.

The little snowman and blonde haired mountain man succeed in pulling the excited pair off of you.

After helping you to your feet, they look at you with expectant eyes. Even Kristoff, who usually disliked talk of everyone's love life, was curious to see how his friend's evening went.

"So how did it go?" Anna asks, eyes filled with anticipation.

Beside her Sven nods fervently.

"It was absolutely," You pause to grin at the look on their faces. "Perfect!"

"That's so sweet! I'm really happy for you both!" Anna says, clapping rapidly and bouncing happily. Sven's eyes light up with a proud smile.

"That restaurant was phenomenal! Thanks for the recommendation!" Despite all that had happened since your visit to Cafè Eleganse, you still couldn't believe how tasty the food was.

"Told you so! I bet you were weirded out at first, right?" Anna asks.

"We both were. That menu was impossible to read, but tasted divine regardless."

"Yep! Culinary Excellence! Even Kristoff liked the food!"

"Hey, I'm no fan of 'Fancy Food'," Kristoff says, shrugging sightly. "But that Chef Remy can make one delicious dish."

You look at Kristoff and with a Sven thankful smile. "Hey. Thanks again for last night guys. Couldn't have been more amazing!"

Sven eyes you with an expression that seemed to say,

"No problem, (Y/N)." Kristoff says for the both of them.

"Hey (Y/N),"

You look down to see Olaf with a questioning demeanor on his face.

"What is it Olaf?"

"Did you tell Elsa...?"

"Yes," You blush as you remember that particular conversation. "I told her I love her."

"Aww that is so sweet!"Anna exclaims, sighing dreamily as Olaf grins and gives a thumbs up.

"Isn't the greatest feeling in the world?" He asks with a wide grin.

"Yes." You smile warmly at him. "Greatest feeling in the world buddy."

It really was. With all of your years of life, nothing in the world made you feel as good as you did whenever you held Elsa's hand or planted a kiss on her lips. Love was a powerful thing. Scary at times even, but there was nowhere you would rather be.

As you smile towards the happy snowman, a thought crosses your mind.

"Oh and Olaf, your brother says hi."

"My bro-Marshmallow?" Olaf's eyes grow wide as his grin doubles in size. "Wow! That's nice of him! I've got to go make him a care basket! How's he doing up in the mountain? Is he still- Wait..."

"You went to the north mountain last night?" Anna asks for him.

Oh right. That happened last night.

"Uh... yeah?" You say, unsure of how to answer.

"Just what did you do last night?" Kristoff asks with a questioning gaze.

"It's a long story, and I would be more than happy to explain it to you, but first I need to know something." You cast a serious look the the group. "How good are you all at hide and seek?"

"Ooh! I love that game!" Olaf proclaims.

"Hide and seek?" Kristoff asks, confused at your question.

"Okay, not really so much seeking involved. Just hiding."

"Well Olaf can help you there. He cheats." Kristoff states.

"Hey! Nobody said I couldn't hide multiple body parts around the castle!"

"Why would we need to hide?" Anna asks.

"We need your help to root out a spy."

"A-a spy?" Anna asks with a surprised look on her face. "Here in the kingdom?"

"Yes, We figured it out last night and I pretty much confirmed it an hour ago. I know it sounds crazy but hear me out on this."

You let out a sigh as you begin to explain everything.

* * *

Later that evening, you lie awake in Elsa's room as she snuggles into your chest.

"Everyone's on board and aware of the situation. Reinhardt and I are set to kill you in a few days time."

Your friends had honestly taken the information really well. You had explained everything from your mission to Arendelle, to revealing the Guard captain's nature as a spy. It was a lot to process and Anna remained quiet through it all. When you mentioned your original assignment as her sister's assassin, her face lowered and concern welled up in her eyes. Of course any sister would be concerned if they had heard that particular bit of information. Her faith was reaffirmed when you told her of your time in the ice palace. How Elsa made you hold a dagger to her neck and made you decide. She began to smile afterward. You had explained your plan to reveal the traitorous captain Reinhardt, and how they would be critical to the plan as acting witnesses. You also gave an in depth explanation of Reinhardt's arrangements to kill the queen, so to prepare them properly. Kristoff would hide behind one set of curtains, while Anna would hide on the opposite side of the room. Olaf's (Totally cheating) hide and seek method can be used so he would be placed in a chair facing away from the captain. Unfortunately due to Sven's large size, he would have to sit this one out. When given the opportunity, you could inform Anders and Tara to patrol the door leading to the council chambers to ensure an easy arrest. The stage was set and the performance was ready to begin. Now it was a matter of waiting a few days for this to pan out.

"Good," Elsa says as she leans her head down to listen to your heartbeat. "But what happens when word reaches Aravan?"

You remain silent to think of an answer. What will happen? Will they treat it as an act of war and march their armies to the kingdom? Could you possibly show King Ulrich peaceful intent? No. He doesn't know the meaning of the word. His response would likely not be one of peace, but just how would anyone respond to the revelation of a spy? This would be grounds for war, but Arendelle lacks the necessary armies to retaliate.

"I Don't know." You respond, completely unsure of what would happen when news breaks of Reinhardt's arrest. "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"You know I'm not good at improvising." Elsa says, giggling slightly.

You chuckle softly along. "Fortunately I am."

Elsa lets out a yawn and allows her eyes to fall shut, falling asleep to the sound of your heart. "Goodnight (Y/N)."

Hopefully in a few days, you wouldn't need to improvise. Hopefully this plan could go off without a hitch and you could put this spy business behind you.

"Goodnight my queen."

You allow the gentle rising and falling of Elsa's chest to lull you into a deep slumber.

* * *

A few days had passed since your meeting with Reinhardt. The stage was set, time to put on a show. Last part of the plan was about to begin.

Clad in your armor and cloak, you briskly make your way through the halls. Reinhardt was already standing by the council chambers awaiting your arrival. The council members and the dignitaries were away, and the servants were preparing to retire for the evening. True to his word, there were no guards stationed near the council chambers. A quick look at the guard listings showed most guards were situated either in the city or on the outer most parts of the castle. Either way, No help would arrive in time. Anders and Tara agreed to arrive shortly after you began your 'attack' on the Snow Queen. You friends were in their position, ready for the show to start.

You quietly step up to the council chamber doors. Reinhardt was there, anxiously twiddling a coin between his fingers.

"Nice evening for an Assassination eh, (Y/N)?" The captain asks with a nervous grin.

"Not up to the task captain?" You ask, taking note of his nervousness.

If he puled out now, then the plan failed.

"I have no doubt the legendary (Y/N) would be able to secure as successful kill." He replies with a hint of sarcasm.

"Then why so nervous?"

"I have a feeling our escape won't go off as successfully."

You had to reassure him otherwise you would not be able to apprehend.

"It'll be quick. In and out before anyone notices." You say, a stern tone in your voice.

Seeing Reinhardt's uneasiness, you decide to try a bit of intimidation.

"Walk away from this now, and I kill you where you stand."

"I'm not walking away." Unfazed by your threat, Reinhardt sighs and flashes a cocky grin. He moves to open the door. "Let's get this over with."4

You don a false smirk as the captain opens the door.

As the room comes within view, you can see Elsa in the distance looking over some documents. Looking closer at Elsa you can see her faintly whispering to the chair in front of her. On either side of Elsa were two sets of curtains that seemed to have more of a bulge to them. Your friends were ready. Anders and Tara should be on their way.

Elsa looks up from her documents to see the two of you step closer to her. "(Y/N), Captain Reinhardt? What are you doing here at this hour?"

You look towards the captain as he nods.

"I'm sorry, my love but you have to die." You say, smiling devilishly at the ice queen as you draw your sword.

"I have-" Elsa gasps with faux realization as she looks at your blade. "You were sent to kill me weren't you?"

You laugh softly. "Nothing gets past you does it?"

"B-but I thought we... I loved you!" Elsa yells, anger rising in her eyes.

You nod slightly at Elsa. On cue, Elsa begins to swirl a visible flurry of ice and snow around herself. The room drops in temperature. You can see your breath in the air.

Elsa turns to Reinhardt. "Captain! Arrest this man immediately!"

Reinhardt looks smugly at the queen and draws his sword. "Terribly sorry milady."

Elsa steps back shocked at the armed guard captain. "C-captain?"

"What's wrong your majesty?" He asks, a smug smirk on his face. "Surprised that I'm a spy?"

Well, Reinhardt just admitted his involvement as a spy. Truthfully you thought it would take more goading, but his confidence that the two of you would be able to succeed just made it much easier.

"Hell, I'm surprised you didn't realize it sooner. Ever stop to wonder why old captain Espen left in sich a rush?"

"Captain Espen... that was you?" Elsa asks, still feigning shock.

"Hehehe. You'd be surprised what a little blackmail will get you."

Elsa narrows her eyes in anger and a small blizzard begins to swirl around the chambers.

"Do you," Elsa pauses to look you straight in the eyes, smirking widely. "Think that's enough for an arrest?"

The winds die down and the snow melts away. Reinhardt's eyes widen, as he looks between you and the queen. "Arrest?"

"I'm not sure, what do you think guys?" You call out to the curtains.

From behind the curtains on both sides of the room, emerge Kristoff and Anna, with large grins on their faces.

"More than enough." Kristoff states as he steps closer to you.

"Totally!" Anna exclaims as she moves to turn the chair to face the captain.

"Busted!" Olaf's head says from the chair.

The doors of the council chambers fling open as Anders and Tara make their way into the room. "We heard everything from the hall."

Reinhardt looks overwhelmed. He begins to back up against the wall close to a window. Your friends and allies surround the captain. This was a fight he was going to lose.

"Well played (Y/N)." Reinhardt sighs. "I should have known your love for the queen made you soft."

Tara steps forward.

"Thaddeus Reinhardt, you are under arrest for treason and espionage." Tara states, pulling her sword from her sheathe. Anders nods and follows.

"It's over captain." You say, looking towards the man.

Despite the insurmountable odds the man was faced with, he only chuckled and smirked at you.

"If I've learned anything from my years of experience is that you always have,"

You raise an eyebrow at the Reinhardt's statement.

"A contingency." Reinhardt finishes, ending with a crazed laughter.

Suddenly a woman bursts into the chambers.

"My queen, (Y/N)! The dungeons are empty!" The guardswoman states in a panicked voice.

"What? Why are they-?" You turn to face Reinhardt.

"What contingency?" You ask, stepping closer to the man.

"Remember that distraction I wanted to arrange?" Reinhardt only smirks as your eyes fill with fright.

Reinhardt hoped that the two of you could escape in the midst of the chaos caused by released prisoners.

"You don't have much time mister (Y/N)." Reinhardt chuckles and backs against the window. "As we speak all of the cutthroats and miscreants of the kingdom are making their way across the bridge."

The guard captain lets outs a laugh before he turns turns and leaps through the window and lands several meters below.

You race to the window to see Reinhardt begin to flee across the bridge.

"Damn it!" You say, turning to face the guardswoman at the door. "Rally the guards we need to act now!"

She hurriedly nods and rush out the door.

You turn to see Elsa standing still, paralyzed at the thought of criminals running amok in her city.

"Elsa," She looks at you, fear in her eyes.

You approach her and take her hands in yours. "Don't worry. I'm going to go out there and I'm going to stop this."

She can only nod, still frightened as to what armed men and women could be doing now that they were free from their shackles.

You smile warmly, hoping to reassure her. "Everything will be alright."

Her eyes widen as she smiles softly, remembering your first encounter in the forest. "Okay."

You smile and turn to face Anna and the others. "I'll be right back."

Anna nods and moves to hold her sister close. "It'll be alright Elsa."

You look at Kristoff. "Keep them safe."

"Will do. Now go. Your kingdom needs you."

You gesture for Anders and Tara. "Come on. We need to get to the city."

* * *

You rush across the bridge with the contingent of guards that were roaming the castle following close behind. You look into the city to find the guards stationed there already engaged in battle with the criminals. Your training had certainly paid off, as your trainees were holding their own against multiple assailants. You raise your sword and charge into the city.

With your assembled guards joining the fight, the convicts and inmates were attacking with reckless maneuvers. The first wave of prisoners put up a good fight, but went down with so much as a scratch of damage done to your forces. The night was far from over however. Arendelle was where all the criminals of the kingdom were tried so there would be more through out the city. As you pull your sword out of a man's chest another guard comes running up to you.

"(Y/N)! Sir!" He states, looking to be out of breath. "Captain Reinhardt was seen fleeing the city. He's got several prisoners with him!"

You narrow you eyes. You can't let Reinhardt get away. If he escapes, then Arendelle wouldn't be safe. But you can't chase the captain and lead your guards here at he same time. You needed to be in two places at once. You turn to see Anders slicing a man's chest while Tara calls more criminals out.

'Perfect.'

"Anders, Tara!" The pair approaches you quickly.

"At your command (Y/N)." Tara states, with her blonde companion nodding.

"I'm going after Captain Reinhardt, can the two of you take over from here?"

Anders nods while Tara looks more reluctant.

"I'm not sure..." Tara begins, remembering how she had killed someone.

"Tara please." You place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I need you right now. Your home needs you."

"Come on Tara, It'll be just like training!" Anders says, hoping to ease her. "I've got your back!"

The young guardswoman looks between you and Anders, before looking at you with fire in her eyes. "You can count on us (Y/N)!"

You smile and nod at her. "What are you waiting for? The guards need their leaders!"

Anders and Tara smirk and head off to follow the other guards through the city.

Tara looks back one more time to utter three words to you. "Good luck, Captain!"

The woman turns to follow Anders.

'Captain...'

You exhale and sprint towards the gates leading into the wilderness.

* * *

'Reinhardt can't have gotten too far.' You think as you trek past the trees. You managed to find a large grouping of footprints upon exiting the city. You need to move quickly before Reinhardt gets smart enough to have the group following him split up. The various sets of foot prints would making tracking him a wild goose chase. Fortunately the ex-captain looks to be using them as protection, but you were unsure of how long that would last.

You reach a small clearing to find a body, surrounded by several wolves. The beasts were picking and gnawing at the corpse. From what you can see, the body was wearing the same attire Arendelle prisoners were wear. The blood smelled fresh.

'Likely killed to attract the wolves. Probably to slow me down.'

The wolves turn to look at you snarling and growling lowly. They begin to circle you, predatory looks upon their faces.

This was bad. The longer you focus on the wolves the more time Reinhardt has to get away. You grip your sword and drop into a defensive stance.

'I don't have time for this!'

The wolf closest to you growls and prepares to strike.

Just as he leaps at you, a chilling, almost threatening howl fills the air.

You turn behind you to see a large wolf standing on a large stone structure, silhouetted against the moon.

The wolves slowly back away looking at the larger wolf with fear. The large wolf picks something with her mouth from beside her and leaps down from the rock between you and the other wolves.

'It's her.' You think as you remember the dire wolf you saved.

The dire wolf growls at the other wolves. They whimper lowly and back away before turning to run into the forest.

Once the other wolves were gone, the dark-furred dire wolf turns to you.

"I figured I'd see you again. What are you doing here?" You ask.

The large wolf shakes her head, and drops something at your feet.

You crouch down and pick the object up. It's one of the arrows you had pulled out of her.

You look back to the wolf as you read her expression. 'Returning the favor.'

She nods and gestures to the woods. 'The men you are after went that way.'

She looks back into your eyes and barks lightly. 'We had better move if we want to catch them.'

"We?" You reply, smiling at her implication.

'Yes.' She states. 'That is unless you don't want the help.'

You smile warmly at her. She can read your expression perfectly.

"Thank you."

She smirks and gestures you to follow. 'Let's get moving then.'

"Wait, Do you have a name?" You ask as she turns back to face you.

'A name?' She tilts her head for a moment before looking up at the moon and then back to you. 'Midnight.'

"Okay Midnight," You smirk at her and move to follow. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Okay that took way longer than I expected to. **

**Lots of action coming up, please stick around!**

**Also where you guys wanna go? **

**Let me know along with any suggestions comments, or advice? **

**Till next time! **


End file.
